Through The Looking Glass
by sweet myst
Summary: Now 15, Jade from Jackie Chan Adventures meets the YYH gang when she’s dragged through her mirror into their world. Pairings: YusukeKeiko, Jade? JCAYYH crossover
1. Default Chapter

Note: I'm kind of new at this so be nice and review & flames are not welcome.

– Sweet Myst

Summary: Now 15, Jade from Jackie Chan Adventures meets the YYH gang when she's dragged through her mirror into their world. Pairings: Yusuke/Kayko, Jade/?

Disclaimer: I, Sweet Myst do not own (but wish I did) any of the characters from YYH and Jackie Chan Adventures.

Author's note: ...... is my commentary

....... is Kurama's thoughts

Through The Looking Glass Chapter 1- **Mirrors **

A rising sun greeted the people of Tokyo, Japan and painted the clear sky in brilliant shades of colors that no human artist could ever put onto paper. Such ethereal beauty goes unnoticed, as almost every resident of the bustling city is still asleep (its 6:20AM on a Saturday morning, in August. Every normal person is asleep. I know I would be! ï) Yet one person is different from those surrounding him and he is already awake, ready to greet the morning. This certain early bird is currently watering various and numerous plants in his house. A content smile plays on his lips as he continues his chore; a chore that most 15 year old boys would not enjoy. Finally the young man sets down his watering can and makes his way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Okaasan should be pleased. It's her birthday today and I have enough time to make her breakfast. Now what was her favorite food? Hmm, I really can't recall what her favorite was. Oh well, guess I'll make a bit of everything.

( Aww, ain't that sweet, he's making breakfast for his mom.)

-2 hours & 25 minutes later-

Footsteps behind him cause him to turn around and putting on a bright smile he walked forward, sweeping the owner of the footsteps into a light hug.

"Happy birthday, okaasan."

The middle-aged woman in his arms gasped as she saw & smelled the wonderful food on the kitchen table.

"Ohhh, Shuichi all of this for me? You shouldn't have."

"Every birthday is special, enjoy."

He pulls out a chair, sitting his ebony haired mother down and began serving food. On the marble table were a variety of Eastern and Western foods; there were traditional Japanese breakfast choices (I have no idea what traditional Japanese breakfast foods there are, if you do tell me) and there was French toast, pancakes, scrambled eggs, etc.

However, before the birthday girl could even thank her dutiful son (& before she could eat any of that delicious food, I'm getting hungry) a cup of green tea on the edge of the table began to quiver and shake before it finally fell off and shattered onto the floor. Two pairs of eyes, one green and the other pair brown, followed the cup's odd little jig and realized what was happening at the same time. You don't live in Japan and not expect a few earthquakes now and then. The cup was the first sign of the set of earthquakes and aftershocks that would hit all of Tokyo for the remainder of the day. Thankfully the earthquakes and tremors weren't major and did not cause much destruction or accidents. ( Now back to Kurama/ Shuichi.)

Some of our favorite red head's hard earned cooking fell off the table and he had to clean it up. An earthquake on okaasan's birthday how horrible and she actually thought that I would let her do chores today.

"Mother, just relax. Finish eating and I'll check the rest of the house. Oh and you're present is behind you." Kissing his mom on the cheek, "I hope you like it."

On the counter directly behind her, there was a bouquet of long stemmed roses (that he had personally grown) and a rectangular box, encasing a bottle of cherry blossom scented perfume. Smelling the fragrant roses, she was reminded of how perfect a son Shuichi was. Before Shuichi could leave the room with a broom and dustpan in hand, his mother turned to him and in a loving voice said "Thank you, son for everything."

Turning around her son simply smiled and in a polite tone said "Your welcome, okaasan." He always used such a polite tone to everyone, even to his enemies, yet his eyes flashed in the sunlight and one could see the strong love he held for his human mother. Then he left to inspect the rest of the house; he was kept busy until noon, cleaning numerous, but little messes caused by the frequent tremors of the earth. All in all, by the time he was done, he was tired out and desperately needed a break; a little nap on his bed was definitely well deserved.

When Mrs. Minamino came into her teenage son's room to say she was going to spend the rest of the day at the spa with her friends, she found her favorite red head fast asleep. Smiling she kisses him on the forehead and she notices that a mirror across the neatly kept room had dropped and shattered into pieces on the wooden floor. After cleaning the mess up, Mrs. Minamino found the answer to a question that had been troubling her for days. Next week was going to be her son's birthday and now she knew just what to get her practical son; a new mirror. And she knew just which one to get. She passed it by on her way back home from work yesterday. It was in an antique's shop window and it had caught her eye immediately. She remembered that it was about 4 ft tall and 1 ft in diameter; it was shaped as an oval with a dark wooden frame that had complex and intricate carvings of ivy & other vegetation on it. She knew that it would fit her son perfectly. After all, he was so gifted with plants.

(Well, that was a long kinda boring beginning, but here's part 2 of chapter one with the JCA characters.)

As Jackie walked into Uncle's shop with his now pregnant wife in hand, he thought that he had stepped into a warehouse. Where there should have been antiques on display, instead there were crates and crates and even more crates. Realization hit Jackie like a ton of bricks, as his dark haired wife asked, "What's with all the boxes?"

In a voice filled with dread, our favorite archaeologist said, "It's inventory time. I should have remembered."

At his wife's questioning look and next question, "What's with the enthusiasm?" Jackie explains.

"Every other year or so, Uncle does inventory during the fall, that's when business is the slowest. He is always in a bad mood when he does this, because it takes up a lot of time and it creates a big mess."

Their conversation came to a quick end when a loud "Aiiyahh!" came from the kitchen in the back. Jackie and his round wife both mouthed the word Uncle and went to see what the commotion was about.

They walked into a very messy kitchen, there were cooking supplies laid everywhere and flour, egg yolk & sugar was splattered all over the walls in an odd pattern. A peeved off Jade was glaring at Uncle's turned back and Uncle was currently berating her in rapid Chinese, complaining about something; and that something was a dozen of roundly shaped, black smoldering objects that Uncle had just extracted from the oven. Turning around to face the culprit, Uncle decided to use his bilingual skills and yell at his raven haired, golden-eyed niece in English. But not before he thwacked her forehead with his bony fingers, causing an "Ow!" from the poor victim.

"Aiiyah! Jade what is this?!! This mess! I already have enough mess outside, now more mess in here. And it smells like smoke! Do you want to suffocate Uncle? Do you?!"

In a stressed voice, Jade tries to interrupt, "But uncle..."

"No but uncle. I tell you to do inventory and you're in here making more mess and a smelly mess!"

"But I finished inventory."

Ignoring her comment, the white haired uncle continues on. "Where is my apprentice? Off visiting his sick mother. Ha! Probably saw herself in the mirror! What? You finished inventory already?"

"Yeah I did." Said Jade with an impatient humph. "And I was just trying to bake cookies 'cause I'm already failing home ec.! And it's only the third week of school!" With a small pout on her face, the aggravated teenager glared daggers at the floor. "I can't believe I got stuck in home ec."

At this point, Jackie and his wife decided to interrupt. In a good-natured voice Jackie says "Helloo, Uncle, Jade." The feuding two spin around; they had not know that they gained an audience. Jade was the first to recover from the surprise. And with large happy eyes and in a loud thrilled voice, she shouted "Jackie, Viper! Your back from Paris!"

(I luv Jackie & Viper together.)

She runs and hugs the two in a tight embrace.

Viper-"Hey kiddo. How've you been? Have you been practicing those moves I taught you?"

Jade-"Yup. I can't wait till you guys teach me more and before Thoru left, he started teaching me about kendo!"

Viper-"Really?! Soon you'll be able to beat your Uncle Jackie here."

Both females smiled at this and laughed. Because Jade had already become very efficient in martial arts and in a few practice rounds she had come very, very close at beating Jackie.

After a family dinner (including Jackie, Jade, Viper, Uncle & Capt. Black) at a expensive five star restaurant that could only be found in San Francisco, Viper and Jade sat talking in Jade's room at section 13. They talked about girl stuff, reminisced about what happened over the 9 years since they first met and the future.

The conversation started on the topic of Jackie, Viper & their soon to be born son, Nicholas, moving together in an apartment not far from section 13 & Uncle's shop. Part of the arrangement also required Jade to stay at sect. 13; since it'd be too crowded at the apartment. Jade had no complaints about the set up and was more than happy at the way things ended up. (Back-ground info.: Jackie & Viper have been married for 3 years and Viper is in her 6th month of pregnancy.) The rest of their J-team (namely Paco & El Toro Fuerte) are in Mexico and Paco has become a rising newcomer in the world of wrestling and with El Toro as his coach (he retired from wrestling 5 yrs. ago). Thoru is still at Uncle's shop and he has become a very skilled apprentice in magic and an ok shopkeeper. Capt. Black is still head of sect. 13.

Now the topic of conversation changes to Jade. Jade is 15 and attending San Francisco High. She still sees herself as a nonofficial agent for sect. 13 and helps on cases that she's interested in, even if her "help" is not wanted. She's taken an interest & excels in sports, martial arts (she already has a black belt and is learning everything she can from Jackie, Viper, Capt. Black & Thoru too) and magic. Uncle may not know it, but whenever she's bored Jade practices magic from his many magic books; and nowadays she finds herself very, very bored. However, at school she's barely passing Global History and definitely failing home economics. She complains to her aunt that all the teens at her school are as usual annoying and she doesn't really fit in; not that she actually cares if she does or not. Unfortunately Drew is still there to torment her, but now he's a jock on the football team. (But that doesn't mean she can't kick his butt!) She proudly sees herself as a tomboy and a bit of a loner (aww, no friends, but don't worry I'll change that ;) )

Their bonding ended when Scruffy, Jade's green eyed & short gray furred dog, (now really old, but still around) entered the room, he yawned and jumped onto the bed in between the two. He fell asleep immediately. Laughing, they petted him and Viper mentioned something about Jade needing her sleep. At Jade's door, Viper just remembered something; she couldn't believe that she almost forgot it! After all she went through the trouble to wrap it herself, refusing help from her doting husband, and they both made a special stop to section 13 to put it away.

Turning around to face her niece, Viper said "Hey I just remembered. I got you something when I was in Paris."

Jade's eyes lit up at the promise of a present and she practically yelled out "Really! What is it?!" All her previous presents from her ex-thief aunt were, well let's just say that the word cool is an understatement.

Viper- "Ok, it might not be what you're expecting. And well Jackie told me not to get you any more laser devices..."

Both sweat drop at the memory of the last gift Viper had given Jade (a mini portable laser that was once used to cut through locks & jail cell bars in the shape of an earring) and the trouble it caused when water was accidentally dropped onto it. Just picture a lot of beachgoers running away from an evil red glowing earring, which was shooting out laser beams and obliterating all in its path. And Jade was in the midst of the chaos trying to find a way to stop her monster earring, that a surfer later claimed was an alien probe.

Jade- "Aww, but I like laser gifts and next time I'll make sure not to get it wet." Smiling sweetly-"So what'd you get me?"

"Ok kiddo, I just have to tell you not to show it to your uncle because I got it in a antique shop in France that a old friend of mine just opened after he got out of prison, for ahemm, smuggling & stealing."

Jade smiled, her aunt knew the shadiest people around and she found that very exciting.

"Ok, enough of the drama. Here's your present and remember don't tell uncle 'cause you know he'd think that I was buying from a rival shop, even if it is in another country."

Putting up her right hand over her heart in a solemn gesture Jade promised.

Smiling at her niece's antics, Viper went to Jade's closet, opened it and pulled out an oval shaped object. Jade quickly hopped off her bed and tore off the wrapping, revealing a beautiful mirror. Normally Jade wouldn't take a second glance at mirrors and she found those who did were vain. But, even she couldn't help but be impressed by her aunt's oddly normal present.

The mirror was about 3 feet tall and 2 ft in diameter. Around the oval mirror itself was an ebony frame and whittled into the frame were detailed pictures of normal animals and those of supernatural origin.

Careful to be gentle due to her aunt's big belly, Jade gives her aunt a big hug "It's beautiful thanks."

Author's Note: If you want a second chapter review & if you've read my other fanfiction Gundam Wing Factor At Hogwarts the next chapter should have been up last summer but my partner (twilightsinger) who is writing the second chapter is a lazy bum!! But shhhh, don't tell her I said that. I'll try to update this fic soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I'm kind of new at this so be nice and review & flames are not welcome. Thanks for all those who reviewed! Oh and ch.2 is all in Kurama's p.o.v., no worries though in ch. 3 there will be more of Jade and others.  
  
– Sweet Myst  
  
Disclaimer: I, Sweet Myst do not own (but wish I did) any of the characters from YYH and Jackie Chan Adventures.   
  
Author's note: *……* is my commentary  
  
~…….~ is Kurama's thoughts   
  
Through The Looking Glass  
  
Chapter 2: Seeing And Meeting  
  
(Fast forward a week from the previous chapter, now it's Shuichi b-day.)  
  
Staring up to the white ceiling above his bed, Kurama's thoughts slowly drifted to   
  
the day's earlier events. It had been his b-day and he had spent a large portion of it at a   
  
new amusement park that had just opened up. Accompanying him were the YYH gang:   
  
Yusuke, Kayko, Botan, Kuwabara, Yukina & Hiei.   
  
At the new park there were water rides, roller coasters, a haunted house, an arena   
  
for laser tag and some traditional amusement park goodies. Kurama smiled as he   
  
remembered Hiei's reaction to the roller coaster that he (Kurama) had convinced him to   
  
go on. He had chosen the tallest and fastest one in the park.   
  
~The look on Hiei's face when the ride went thru a series of 5 loops and then dropped   
  
150 ft. down, was priceless.~   
  
Kurama smiled again when he remembered how his fire demon friend had taken   
  
an immediate liking to cotton candy. (* Yeah, I'm picking on Hiei, but I can't help it. I   
  
like his character too! J*) And he chuckled when he mentally re-pictured how a sugar   
  
high Hiei sent Kuwabara to the park's nurse's office.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Hey guys look a Tunnel of Luv."- Kayko pointed out as they were walking around   
  
recovering from a long & fierce game of laser tag. Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama vs. Botan,   
  
Kayko & Yukina. Kuwabara sat it out, saying it was against his code of honor to fight   
  
girls. Needless to say the boys won. Immediately Kuwabara got hearts in his eyes and tried to use all of his cunning (*which isn't a lot, hehe sorry Kuwabara fans but me don't like him that much*) to get Yukina to go in with him. As 5 min. passed, Kayko had already dragged Yusuke away to go into the tunnel with her; kurama & Hiei were sitting on a bench waiting for everyone else (Kurama's looking up at the stars, Hiei is glaring at the idiot trying to woo his sister and Kurama begins to wonder if he should try to distract Hiei with some more cotton candy before he decides to kill the baka.) Botan was busy explaining to Yukina what a tunnel of Luv was & what people did in there; while Kuwabara was trying to get Yukina's attention. Sadly, (*for Kuwabara*) while Kurama was on line to buy some more cotton candy (blue colored 'cause there was no black.) to soothe Hiei's growing anger (*not very smart giving the little fire demon sugar to calm him; lets just say the kitsune wasn't thinking clearly.* =D Hiei took the advantage to clobber Kuwabara while no one was looking. Botan & Yukina went to the ladies room. Yusuke & Kayko were still in the swan & cupid infested Tunnerl of Luv- and they were taking quite a long time, considering that it was only suppose to be a 3 min. ride and now its 13 mins. later.   
  
So, in short the day ended with the YYH group searching for Kuwabara (a sugar   
  
high Hiei had tied him up with long snake stuffed animals from a nearby booth and he   
  
had gagged him with a pink teddy bear.) *poor kuwabara, oh well =) And I should   
  
mention that Hiei was smirking & chuckling evilly when he was tying the unconscious   
  
Kuwabara up and locking him in a woman's bathroom. *Mwahahaha, I'm mean. :p and   
  
darn proud of it.* Well, everyone but Hiei and Yukina were searching, since it was   
  
getting late and Yukina had to return to the ice world; a not so sugar high Hiei was   
  
escorting her. (*Aww, brotherly love*) They all finally found Kuwabara who had   
  
woken up in the bathroom sacred all the other occupants and earned a whole lot more   
  
bruises & kicks by high heeled shoes. So, the gang had to drag him to the nurse's office   
  
to be bandaged up.  
  
Sighing, Kurama rolled to his side and caught a glimpse of a large parcel at the   
  
other end of the room. He shook his head and reprimanded himself for forgetting about   
  
it. It was the gift his mom had gotten him and he didn't even open it yet. Sliding off his   
  
bed, he slowly walked to the parcel, gently ripped off the green wrapping and a pair of   
  
bright green eyes gazed back at him.  
  
-Blink, blink-  
  
Frankly he wasn't expecting a mirror, but on closer inspection, Kurama began to   
  
admire his mother's choice. It was an item that he knew Youko Kurama would have   
  
chosen to steal; not only for its artistic beauty, but because his youkai senses were telling   
  
him that it vibrated with an ancient white magic aura. Kurama knew he should be wary   
  
and on his guard around the magicked mirror; most items with high amounts of white   
  
magic were dangerous for youkai. But he couldn't help feeling as if the mirror was not a   
  
danger to him.  
  
Stepping backwards to get a better view, Kurama noticed that the mirror wasn't   
  
hung up yet. As he was hanging it and wondering why he was sensing such strong magic   
  
only now and not before when he was across the room, the image of a full moon became   
  
reflected off the mirror. And then it began to glow silver.  
  
The mirror's dark frame with its images of plant life began to shift into different   
  
positions as if they were actual plants. The oval glass itself glowed silver and began   
  
pulsating like a heartbeat. The rhythmic radiance of silver light allowed our favorite &   
  
now fully awake red head to see an inscription that was beneath all the plant carvings.   
  
Curious, he read it.  
  
-Inscription-   
  
To find your other half  
  
to balance your soul  
  
Touch your reflection  
  
And I'll acquire another   
  
who will touch your heart  
  
I'll search thru all realms & plains   
  
Thru all universes I will seek  
  
No obstacle is in my way  
  
Time nor space will sway me  
  
For what I search   
  
Is the answer to what you may pray for  
  
Touch your reflection now   
  
And you will see  
  
What I have found just for you  
  
And if you wish with all your heart for what you see  
  
Blood of both must be spilled   
  
Before both can meet.  
  
(( ..~*~..))  
  
For some reason Kurama felt compelled to do what the writing asked. And as if   
  
he were no longer in control of what his body did Kurama touched the mirror's   
  
glimmering surface just above his reflection's heart. Again the mirror began to give off a   
  
blaze of light, but this time it was a rainbow of colors. He had to shield his eyes from the   
  
ever changing light and finally the rampage of bright hues came to an end when the   
  
mirror shined a light tint of gold. Suddenly an image appeared on the mirror and it took   
  
Kurama's breathe away.   
  
Bright green eyes met their match in gold (*note: gold, not amber, orange or   
  
yellow, their gold. I'm jealous, I want her eye color L ) To Kurama it felt like hours   
  
before he noticed he was staring into the female's eyes. After breaking eye contact,   
  
he took a good look at the rest of the image, taking in all the details. He saw a heart   
  
shaped face framed by two long bluish-black bangs, a very angled & short hair cut set the   
  
rest of the girl's hair back. (*y'all should know who this mysterious girl is by now, & she   
  
still has the same hair cut as in the JCA episodes.) She had a small nose and a small, but   
  
firm mouth that was set in a playful, amiable smile. Her eyes were the most notable and   
  
in Kurama's opinion the most attractive feature on her face, not that he didn't like the rest of her face. (Quite surprised at himself ~Did I just think that? Perhaps I should move away from the mirror, this girl is having an odd affect on me.~) But too bad his eyes & legs had a different idea, they didn't respond to his command to move. So, he gave up and continued to study this mysterious Asian girl.  
  
Our favorite kitsune had never in all the years of his life met one with large   
  
almond eyes in such a unique color. To him, those eyes seemed to be the opening to the   
  
girl's soul and yet as he looked back into their gold depths, he saw that they had an   
  
expression of searching.   
  
Kurama was not very surprised to see another person's face in his mirror, in fact   
  
he was expecting it. After all hadn't he owned (ok, fine, stolen) many mirrors when he   
  
was Youko Kurama and those were spelled so he could view any he chose to. But what   
  
surprised him the most was the girl's vivid eyes and the innocence, yet strength that her   
  
mere image seemed to be giving off. He was curious about her. He was beginning to   
  
wonder if she was just a human or perhaps more than that.   
  
His musings were interrupted when the image of the young girl (to him she   
  
seemed about 14 or 13) began to fade. He let out a small noise of disappointment and he   
  
instinctively reached out toward the mirror, his hand grazing the mirrors surface where   
  
her cheek was. His action did nothing to stop the fading away of the girl, but it did cause   
  
another image to arise. This time though it was moving.  
  
(* I could have cut it off here, but I feel bad for not updating for some time so I make this chappie longer. Hehe, and I would've needed to think up of a new chapter title.*)  
  
The girl that he had been staring at returned but she was with others and the image   
  
had become smaller, so he didn't have a clear view of her. For some reason Kurama felt   
  
as if a great treat were taken away from him, but he shook this feeling aside and looked at the mirror again. It seemed as if they were in the girl's room and the other two adults in the room were discussing something with the girl. He couldn't hear what the people were talking about, but he had a talent for reading lips and he put this to use (* not sure if he can actually do this in the anime, but I read on a web site that he could*).   
  
-Conversation-  
  
The girl: "But, aunty V, uncle Jackie. I can't help if I'm not hand eye coordinated in the   
  
kitchen and home ec. don't even count on my report card."  
  
The male adult, who Kurama deduced was Jackie: "It's doesn't count Jade. And you should still worry about it….. (*At this point kurama tuned out*)  
  
(~Oh so that's her name, Jade. Hmm, that's a unique name, quite suited for a girl with her features. Nani? Did I just think that?~)   
  
Jade: "What?! Tutoring! For cooking and knitting, by Thoru's mom! Aww, Jackie do I have to?" with big puppy dog eyes.  
  
(Kurama couldn't help but smile at the girl's pleas and antics)  
  
Aunty V: "Yes, you do. I know this isn't your kind of thing, but we don't want you to fail. Ok?"  
  
Jade: "Arrghh, like I have much of a choice?" -pouting-  
  
(~She looks like a child with that expression. Cute.~ He smiled)  
  
Jackie: "Good, you start tomorrow and don't be late. Now, good night."  
  
The adults leave, and Jade plops down on the bed, but she quickly jumps back up and   
  
looks quickly around her room, concern written on her face.  
  
(~I wonder what's wrong?~)  
  
Reading her pink lips, Kurama began wondering again about just who Jade really   
  
was. Whispering mostly to herself, Jade said "Ok, why do I feel as if someone's   
  
watching me? Maybe I'm going paranoid. But I sense a demon, arggh, I've been hanging   
  
out with uncle way too long." Taking a last glance around her room she caught sight of   
  
what Kurama had first thought was him. "Hmm, weird. It's coming from the mirror."   
  
Jade quickly hops to the mirror, inspects it inch by inch (her face is directly in front of   
  
Kurama's but she doesn't notice. And a blush slowly spreads across the kitsune's face.)  
  
~Oh my, she's only wearing her pjs. Perhaps I should turn around.~   
  
But yet again his legs & eyes didn't listen. Jade was dressed in a light blue baggy sweat shirt, with a large orange letter M on it and she wore blue pants with little carton figures on them.   
  
"Ouch! Stupid splinter. Darn it's bleeding too." She put her index finger into her mouth   
  
and glared at the mirror. Unknown to both gazers, a drop of blood fell onto her mirror's   
  
frame. After finding nothing out of the ordinary that she could see Jade frowned and said   
  
out loud "Ok it's official, I'm going crazy. Oh well. G'night Scruffy."  
  
A small yipe was the response, which attracted Kurama's attention. He hadn't   
  
noticed that there was a dog in the room. Jade closed the lights and jumped onto her bed.  
  
Yawning, Kurama just noticed that he too was tired and as he slowly stepped   
  
away from the mirror, worried that if he moved he'd never see the girl, no Jade, again,   
  
the image still stayed. Smiling softly, he made his way to his bed and drifted to sleep.   
  
Months passed by (* yeah I know I fast forward a lot, but nothing interesting   
  
happens in either universes J oh, it's Feb. in Jade's world and Dec. in Kurama's, ok?*)   
  
Kurama started school again, he spends his time between school activities and increasing   
  
missions from Koenma; all that he could handle but something else put enormous stress   
  
on the poor kitsune. His mother had become seriously sick again and there was nothing   
  
that Kurama could do. His friends (YYH gang) were there to support him and he was   
  
grateful for them and he knew that it would have been very hard to cope without them,   
  
but he found most comfort in his mirror. Day or night, his enchanted mirror never   
  
showed his own reflection, but of the girl Jade's life. Her cheerfulness, determination   
  
and liveliness brightened his day and her eyes gave him strength to go on. He admired   
  
her for her ability to change adverse situations to her advantage. He learned much about   
  
her personality and life by simply observing her. From what he had read off her lips and   
  
from what he had seen, he found out she practiced magic and was skilled in the martial   
  
arts. Slowly, he began to admit to himself that he was drawn to her and wanted more and   
  
more to meet her face to face.   
  
So it was a total surprise when one night after visiting his mother in the hospital,   
  
he felt a surge of immense spirit energy coming from his house. He had just gotten off a   
  
train and when he sensed it, he ran like the wind to investigate. He barely noticed Jade's   
  
white aura since it was overshadowed by the strength of something he couldn't identify.   
  
When he did sense Jade's aura, it didn't feel the same, it was stronger and as if she were   
  
there in his house. He ran faster, intent on seeing if what he was beginning to suspect   
  
were true.   
  
~Jade, could it really be that your actually here? But how? And what is this power? Oh   
  
Kami, I hope you're not in trouble. ~  
  
He threw open his front door and races to his room, barely noticing the odd way his own power was increasing enormously as he got nearer to his room. His jaw could   
  
have dropped at what he saw when he opened his door, but the seriousness of the   
  
situation put him immediately into strategy mode.  
  
In the middle of his room was the girl from his mirror, chained to the ceiling &   
  
floor by vines. Flowers, that he recognized as sleeping makai flowers were blooming all   
  
along the floor and had evidently been the cause for Jade's unconscious state. Or, she   
  
could have passed out from the various bites of the Shokuyou butsu (death tree) that had   
  
latched itself to her and had sunken its teeth into various parts of her body. (*ouch*)  
  
Kurama gasped and visibly paled as he noticed fading the shokuyou butsu bites   
  
along her body and how the plant was encircling her & tightening its grip.   
  
A golden eye slowly opened and a single tear escaped. In a quiet pleading voice,   
  
that made his heart clench, she managed to utter a single word "Help." And she lost   
  
herself into the blackness again.   
  
Author's note: I promise to update sooner for chapter 3. Its just that I had probs. with my internet connection and then I live in NYC, Brooklyn to be exact, and there was a black out, that kinda sucked. And finally I have to actually type this up, which takes a long time…yeah enough excuses on my part, I'm kinda lazy. Just review if u want ch3. And tell me what u think about this obvious pairing. 


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I finally updated! Thanx to all my reviewers and yes Jade was ooc in the last chapter but there's a good reason as to why; that explanation is in this chapter :) Hehe, I would have posted sooner but there was something wrong with my computer and I lost parts of the story that I had typed up; so I had to type this chapter all over again. ;( that was no fun at all. And school started and yeah I'm a lazy bum. Gomen to anyone that I've kept waiting. And like yeah no one's probably reading this any more since I take soo long to update. :( plz,plz, plz read it and review. And sorry for not keeping my promise. Wahhhhhh, don't hate me for the late update. -;

Disclaimer: I, Sweet Myst do not own (but wish I did) any of the characters from YYH and Jackie Chan Adventures.

Author's note:

...... is my commentary

....... is Kurama's thoughts

-.........-is Yusuke's thoughts

.........is Keiko's thoughts

/........./is Botan's thoughts

#1.......#1 is Jade 1's thoughts

#2.......#2 is (duh) Jade 2's thoughts

and I'm tired so other ppl's thoughts will be labeled as "person's name" and stuff they say in their head.....

Through The Looking Glass

Chapter 3: Opposites

( now this is a few minutes before ch.2 left off & this part is written especially for that reviewer who keeps asking for Y/K moments :) hope ur happy; oh but I luv my other reviewers just as much - )

Yusuke smiled a rare smile, it was filled with happiness & content, he only showed it to a special person, and that special person is currently weak in the knees and in his arms.

-Perfect-

He smiled again, and this time his brunette girlfriend saw it and it sent pleasurable shivers up her spine. He leaned down and locked lips with his girlfriend, pulling her closer toward him; both totally ignoring the glances of other people waiting for the bus. She hugged him tightly, her actions telling him that he didn't mess up the evening and thanking him for the wonderful date.

He actually kept his promise to me

She smiled as she deepened the kiss and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Well, I guess this makes u for the last 3 that he cancelled, brat

But regardless of her last mental remark against her boyfriend she still pulled him back when he tried to end the kiss. The bus had come; it would have been the 3rd one that they missed and Yusuke had to get Keiko home in time or else her parents would be mad; at the same time his communicator went off. The couple ignored the rest of the world and for a few more minutes, they were only aware of each other.

Scene change 

"Umm, sorry Koenma, sir. But Yusuke doesn't seem to be picking up."

Botan turns to face her employer, who is currently standing on his table and stomping his feet.

"That darn Yusuke. This is urgent, try again Botan. And I can't even find Hiei at the moment. Well, at least Kurama should be showing up at the scene soon, but even Kurama should have some form of back up." Muttering to himself "lazy Yusuke.."

Purple ogre: "But sir didn't you promise Yusuke that you wouldn't interrupt any more of his dates."

"But this is an emergency!" He said this while flapping his arms wildly.

"A promise is a promise after-all," Botan said. The purple ogre nods at this.

"Fine then. Guess I'll just have to send someone else." Tappin his chin, "Ok, send Touya & Jin (these are demons from the dark tournament, at least I think these are the characters I'm looking for; well either way, Touya's suppose to be an ice demon and Jin is a wind demon.)

"I still can't believe that Kurama failed to mention that he owned a world-to-world mirror! And now this possibly dangerous, but pretty from what I can see, girl is in our world! Oh, and ogre tell them to bring her here with Kurama. I have to have a word with him after this is done."

The ogre leaves, as Botan looks toward the spirit screen uncertainly while Koenma has a frown set on his face. (not sure what its called, well, anywho I'm talking about that TV screen thingy in Koenma's office that allows him to see anything.) The screen now showed Kurama's room primarily dark (due to it being 11:30 pm) but from the light of a full moon shinning through a window, one could make out the outline of a sleeping girl. Her entire frame was encompassed by plant life. The greenery continued to encircle the girl; both witnesses noticed that with each passing minute the youkai plants' grip tightened, in what some could say in a possessive way.

/This is so weird! I've seen a lot of things in my existence but this makes it to the top of my list. Why in the world are kurama's plants attacking the poor thing like that. At least she doesn't appear seriously hurt or writhing in pain. Wait a minute. Shouldn't she be dead by now from the shokuyou butsu's bites. Oh kami how powerful can this girl be?/

Boton gasped at her sudden realization at the importance of getting that girl & questioning her. Then she exhaled in relief. Looking into the screen, light poured into the dark room; the knight in shining armor arrived, Kurama entered.

Koenma's thoughts: Phewww, a few more minutes and Touya & Jin should be at the scene to pick up Kurama & the girl. Good thing this situation is under control.

-Scene Change- Now this is where chapt. 2 left off

Kurama frowned as he extended his right hand and used all his will power & his magical abilities to shrink back his plants into their seed forms to stop them from attacking Jade. But for some unknown reason to him, they fought under his control, as if they had a very strong will of their own and wanted to be clinging to the girl's slender figure.

Strange, they seem to be attracted to Jade. It's almost as if they are feeding off her energy and growing stronger by her presence. Yet, her spirit energy has not lessened. But it seems to have grown since I've entered the room. another frown graces his face. Enough of this, I must concentrate on freeing Jade.

Beads of sweat formed along his brow as the red headed kitsune used all his might to control his own rampaging plants and not do much damage to them. These were very hard to find makai plants and he felt attached to them; he knew he had to be extra careful with them. Finally, with a burst of energy his efforts began to show. The sleeping makai flower-plants receded at a fast rate into their little pod forms. In flashes of blue, red, orange, yellow, green, pink, etc. (you get the idea- it's a whole rainbow packed into a little pod) they disappeared, leaving the room with a wonderful fresh scent that would put a normal person into a coma for 2 ½ weeks.

( Kurama isn't affected because he's grown immune to their aroma- due to the fact that he was the one who cultivated them.)

The vines slowly let go of her and they too returned to their original state. And last but certainly not least were the stems of the shokuyou butsu. They relinquished their hold on Jade and in Kurama's point of view acted like a new toy was taken away from them. His special gift with plants told him that they went quite grumpily back into their small seed forms.

(He caught Jade once the vines let go of her and now he was in the center of the room half kneeling on the floor supporting both his weight and Jade's.)

He cradled the petite Asian girl in his arms. His hands, eyes and all of his senses searched the golden-eyed girl for any injuries. None at all came up in his very detailed search. Relief flooded thru him and curiosity too.

"Thank Kami your alright Jade. Gomen, gomen. I promise to you that I will take care of you even though I'm sure you won't appreciate it. I will make sure my plants are no longer a danger for you."- He whispered his sincere endearments into her ear and held her tighter. He looked down onto the girl in his arms; his face went red like one of his tomato plants and his green eyes went round.

Oh this is not good. Not good. Very very bad. Oh kami and she's in my arms in this state. Staring down at the slumbering girl in his arms he unconsciously smiled a very sly smile, one that didn't seem very Kurama like.

( I'd say it's more of a Youko smile. Ohhh, he's cute. Long silver hair & those fox ears, why can't he be real?! :(

Oh well can't do anything about it. He mentally flinches when he imagines what she'd do to him if she ever found out about this. He can already imagine the earful he'd get and the odd number of bruises.

Allow me to inform you as to why our red headed boy now has a face to match his hair color and why he is picturing various injuries being inflicted upon him by Jade.

Hummm, lets see the death tree or shokuyou butsu, has, as you should know a whole lot of teeth.

Teeth clothes biting moving around plants more biting = a pretty torn up outfit.

Kurama was jarred out of his semi-shocked state when he noticed that Jade was shivering. His heart filled with guilt. It was the middle of Feb. where Jade came from, she was apparently originally dressed for that kind of fair weather and here snow was falling outside. To make matters worse the heating was broken in his house (bad for her, convenient for him).

The death tree had left quite a few holes, rips & tears in Jade's pjs. (a loose light pink T-shirt now & light blue jean shorts) He held her closer and closed his eyes; willing her to soak in his warmth.

He took a deep breath and a mixture of smells hit him. He recognized the strong smell of ancient magic that emitted from her, he also felt it coming out of her mixed with her aura, then there was the smell of a recent spell, one that involved quite a number of Chinese ingredients (ginger, scallions, bamboo, shark fins and etc). Her own scent reached his sensitive nose next. It calmed him and he unconsciously rubbed his head against her neck, a soft purr goes unnoticed from the pair in each other's arms under the light of a full moon. Her personal smell revealed a lot about herself, as did every human's. Hers was unique much like everything about her- it was soft, surprisingly feminine, sweet and soothing like a mild drizzle on a hot day. Yet it was strong, it stuck into your mind if you had the ability to smell it, and Kurama didn't mind having her smell engraved into his memory, especially one so enjoyable.

A thought suddenly occurred to him, he frowned slightly; dimly recalling that his Jade had once complained about the color pink to her aunt. Jade found it to be too bright and perky. She would never wear such a "girly" color as she had said. He pushed aside this memory and focused on what was troubling him more at the moment.

Kami, Jade. Another spell. Is that what got you here? Your uncles will not be happy that you've been at it again. And why is there such an ancient and strong magic coming off you right now? You have a lot of questions to answer when you wake.

He ran a finger along the frame of her face. Glad to see that she stopped shivering. She exhaled a content sigh, and snuggled closer ( heh, I can't imagine her doing this when she's awake, Kurama better enjoy this 'cause this a'int happening again any time soon at least) trying to get closer to the only source of warmth her body could sense. She wrapped her arms around it and whispered "Scruffy." This was accompanied with a small smile.

Darn, she thinks I'm her dog! Sigh. A sudden feeling of jealousy toward all dogs, but especially toward green eyed gray furred ones that lived with teenage girls, arose in our kitsune, one that he couldn't quite understand why.

Then Kurama sensed two strong spirit energies coming toward his house. It took a few seconds before he recognized who they were. A smothered laughing was heard, coming from the doorway of his room (his back is turned to it) a moment later.

"Jin, Touya what a surprise. May I ask why you are here?" While he asked this he did his best to hide Jade's figure with his own body.

"Oh, sorry Kurama we didn't know Koenma sent us to spy on you and your GIRLFRIEND. Does he always do this or only when you two are alone together and probably doing something private." Said by a male voice with a Irish accent, it was filled with humor, on Kurama's sake.

"I don't have a girlfriend Jin."

"Oh really? Then you just pick up..." The wind demon didn't finish his sentence because his team-mate cut in.

"Enough Jin. Kurama you and the girl will have to come with us. And give her something else to wear. It's cold out there for ningens."

**__**

Part 2: The welcoming committee! 

A steady intake of breath is heard in the blackness of the night. Next there is shuffling and a creak. Bright eyes that seem to emit their own light glow of tinted gold is seen through the darkness. A white smile of glee flashes as the owner looks down to her watch and sees its only 11:47 PM. More silent shuffling through the cramped space and she reached her destination. She repositions herself and drops down the already opened vent; she of course lands on her feet. Smirking she glances back upwards toward the air vent, privately proud that no one caught her. Humming quietly, she walks toward a bed, not even bothering to turn on the lights, she could see perfectly fine in the dark; her small black backpack swaying on one of her shoulders. She suddenly stops, standing rigid in her tracks. She takes a quick glance at the door toward her left, noticing that the charm was still there, then at the empty bed; one thought flitted through her mind before panic bubbled in her chest and her eyes grew wide.

#1-Where the hell is she?! -#1

A brilliant explosion of silver & green light makes her turn quickly, all sharply honed senses on the alert. She faces a looking glass, but this time no reflection is seen, only a mosaic of bright silver and deep green is seen emitting from the antique. She was only given a second to take a breath of air from her own world before she too was pulled pretty violently into another.

Scene Change

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What's going on?!" [Insert Chinese, Spanish & French swear words here.] Jade screams this as she sees flashes of colors fly by and she feels totally helpless. She hates feeling this way. There was simply no way that she could stop this crazy ride into her mirror. Forming a fist in both hands, she takes a deep shaky breath, forcing herself to at least try to understand what was going on. But before she could even attempt to, the roller coaster like ride came to a grinding halt.

She crashed landed into a room on her butt, and kinda bounced three more steps ahead.

"Wheee, that was fun. Let's do that again."

She this spoke this to herself and out loud. Standing up she rubs her behind and takes a look around.

Jade found herself in another room; a neat, tidy room that Capt. Black & Jackie always wanted her to have. She noticed that she had her back toward an antique mirror. There were differences between her own mirror and this, but she couldn't help but feel they were at the same time truly alike at their core. The mirror that transported her there stopped giving off multi-colored lights; and instead it only showed Jade's reflection. She inspected it carefully, capturing every detail trying to find any clues as to why it kidnapped her. Her inspection came up with nothing; it simply looked like a normal mirror.

But with so many years of dealing with magic behind her, Jade knew better. This was an enchanted mirror, and she had a feeling that her mirror and this one were linked; allowing for herself & the other one to be pulled through. She didn't understand how nor why, but you could bet that this lucky rabbit was going to find out. Even though this seemed like a whole new adventure, she did not look forward in having Capt. Black & Jackie finding her missing in the morning and finding evidence of what she did.

Sigh, "oh well nothing I can do about this for now."-she mumbles this and turns her back to the mirror to inspect where she had landed more clearly.

She notices a wooden desk, piled high with text-books and school stuff.

#1-Yuck. School work. #1

Next came a neatly made bed,

(#1-I'm going to guess that this person is a neat freak#1),

a closet, a drawer, a hanging pink school uniform (#1 whoa, bad fashion sense right there, and ewwww its in pink. O.o #1) and a window showing snow falling outside. That caught her attention; she jumps to the window and puts her face against it. Golden eyes grow wide, a small mouth drops agape in surprise. Her warm breath clouds the cold glass.

#1- Why is it snowing outside? Wait a minute, (brows come together in thought, her head leans toward the side a bit, and her foot taps the wooden floor) oh that's right, I got transported to some unknown place; so that means it doesn't have to be Feb. here or that the weather is like San Fran's. Hmmm, wonder where I am? -#1

Her inquisitive nature takes over as she explores her surroundings. However, she is still alert for any possible dangers that may come her way. She picks up a picture frame from the desk. It was of a little red headed boy in the arms of a smiling woman.

"Cuuute."-Jade whispers and smiles. She just could never resist animals or little kids, as long as they weren't brats.

She drops the picture frame back onto the desk and sighs. This room was getting pretty boring. So, like a game of Clue she decided to explore the rest of the house. Being very careful in case someone hostile was in the area, she did so.

Oh, I say 15 min. (12:02am) pass by (Kurama has a big house, but Jade is pretty quick at exploring) and she has seen the entire house. Lets see what she found.

From what she could gather from her surroundings, Jade got some information. Here's the list:

1: from the calendar & various written out papers, she was currently in Tokyo, Japan and its Dec. 14, 2003.

2: From the pictures on the walls, a mother & son live in the house.

3: From the numerous plants- one of the pair likes plants, probably the son because there were more plants in his room than the woman's.

4: the red head was a A student, judging from the 110 essay paper on the fridge and a # of full paid scholarship letters in the mail addressed to (fact 5) Shuichi Minamino & Shiori Minamino

6: From a neat stack of papers next to a fax machine in the den, she guessed that the mother was sick from a very hard to pronounce disease, (some of the papers were in English and then were translated into Japanese on another set of papers) she can't read Japanese very well, only a little bit- Thoru & his mom taught her and currently there was no way to treat it. Prognosis, she was going to die a slow painful death due to the disease's nature. Jade felt sympathy toward the boy, she would hate to lose her mom or Aunty V (Viper), even Thoru's mom. And from what she could tell from pictures, they were close.

7: She was quickly getting bored, she couldn't gather any more information from the house and important questions hadn't been answered yet. Why was she here & where the hell was the other one?

Guessing that she wouldn't get her answers waiting in an empty house, she decided to take a trip outside. Any how she was curious how this Tokyo differed from the one in her world. Looking at her watch, it was 12:03AM. Picking up her backpack, she walks toward the door, mentally reminding herself to come back her in a half an hour. Foreseeing that it might be cold outside, she grabs a red jacket hanging on a hook next to the door. Hoping that its owner wouldn't mind. She exits the main entrance; it shuts behind her with a small click. She's confident that she can get it back open when she needed to return, after all wasn't it lucky that she had her archaeology tools/ lock picking tools with her tonight in her bag. Smiling, "being a master mind thief's niece has its ups." She walks into a deserted street, a lamp post lighting the sidewalk, snow is gently falling.

Scene change Kuwabara's house

"Whoa! What was that? Its like someone with a whole lotta spirit energy is like around the corner." The baka just woke up from a pleasant dream about, who else, Yukina. (poor girl. Wouldn't want to be in her shoes.) Sweat starts to form on his brow. He is convinced that what he senses must be a very powerful demon, and because it is his duty he Kuwabara would face it no matter the odds.

(yes there is gonna be mild, I repeat mild, Kuwabara bashing. It will be limited to slight physical pain and name-calling; because I am a mean person. Sorry to any Kuwabara fans out there reading this. Well, not really. - )

Scene Change again: Koenma's office, what they were doing while jade #1 was playing detective at Kurama's house-

"Shouldn't we try to wake her? Koenma, sir?" Botan asked.

They were all gathered in Koenma's office, standing around Kurama who still held Jade (#2 duh ppl :p ) snuggled into his arms, breathing softly & fast asleep. Kurama decided to take a seat, but still did not relinquish his hold on the Asian girl. They included Koenma, Botan, Kurama, Jade, Touya and Jin. The purple orge was out doing paper work and they couldn't find any of the other team members. Apparently they forgot about Kuwabara.

"That will not work. Sleeping makai plants put any one within range into a comatose like state for at least 2 weeks. Then when they are reawakening after the 2 weeks they are still not fully conscious, they are between states. It is not until after 2 ½ weeks will the person awaken fully." Kurama said in an even tone, as if every word didn't fill his heart with a little bit more guilt.

"Makai sleeping plants? Ohhh, now we can't question her. Darn. Well at least we have you, Kurama. Now you have to explain what in the world is going on." Koenma puts our fox boy in the spotlight causing him to smile weakly, before he launched into a full explanation of just how this all started. Of course he left out parts that he thought to be too personal to include, like the moments in time where he wanted to speak with Jade face to face, to hear her voice, and see her smile without having a piece of glass separating them. Or the many misadventures of Jade- example, the food poisoning incident at school and the time when she turned her classmate, Drew, into a hamster, semi-purposefully for a science project.

"Well, let me get this straight. You got this mirror on your birthday which was a few months ago, you find out its magic; yet you don't report it to me!?"

Blink-Blink was his first response to this out burst.

"Koenma please calm down. Perhaps Kurama simply had too much going on." -Botan

Koenma sighs and nods, feeling sympathy for the red head boy & his mother. Everyone knew that in all likely-hood, Botan would be escorting Kurama's mom to the spirit realm in a matter of time. No matter what they tried or how powerful they were, everyone was unable to stop what now seems to be the inedible.

Bowing his head so his eyes were hidden by his red bangs, Kurama said quietly: "I didn't tell you all because I couldn't."

Silence, everyone stares at him, curiosity in their eyes. You could have probably heard crickets chirping in the background.

"The night after I obtained the mirror, Hiei visited and when he looked into the mirror he saw only his reflection. I was about to ask him if he saw or sensed anything different from the mirror, but I couldn't even ask him."

"Huh?" o.0? -;?! -.-.... 0.0?

Sigh- "I don't entirely understand it myself. The only logical explanation I have is that a spell was casted involving the owners of the mirror, so only they would know of the magic in it. But this is only a theory that I have formed based on what I have experienced and on legends that I heard of when I was Youko."

"So, what were these legends, Kurama?" –Botan == She's very interested in what was going on.

In a tone similar of a professor lecturing a group of students, fox boy explains: "I was once told of such a mirror when I encountered a aged miko. She gave me information in exchange for her life & her village." –Pause, scenes of a distant past flash through his mind; of a small farming village in a mountainous region, an elderly woman dressed in traditional miko garb standing defiant in front of a elegant Youko.-

"She told of a powerful mirror created during the first days the universe was born. It held ancient white magic and existed only to do good & help those in need. It chooses its owner and its existence has been kept secret since its creation. She only knew of it through a tale her own grandmother spoke of. I didn't believe her then." Sadness and regret engulfs the green eyes as past memories resurface yet again. Youko was not at all as kind hearted as Kurama has become.

"Oh."

"But still is this girl dangerous? We can all sense the strong energy coming right out of her. Her entrance into our world set off our new office alarms and broke them!"

o.o? "Alarms?"- Kurama.

"Yes, Koenma's father had them installed just last week. They have the ability to sense unidentified and possibly dangerous spirit energies coming from the human world. Only very high spirit energies are detected. And the young lady in your arms set them off and even managed to break all of them! Very impressive indeed." -

A high pitched whistle of appreciation is heard coming from a smiling Jin.

"I can assure you that Jade is no danger to you."-Kurama

"Hmpph, hard to believe Kurama when she's so strong. And care to explain why your energy is so high?" –Koenma

Again all attention reverts to the fox.

With a small smile, "I do not know why. I only observed that both our energies have risen to such a high extent after we have gotten closer to each other (referring to the physical contact- he's still holding Jade, who has Kurama's red duster wrapped around her; Kurama gave his coat to her- awww, what a gentleman.)

Both Jade's and Kurama's energy even rivals that of Yusuke's & Jin's combined- their strong, but not Youko strong, yet. -

"Are you sure she is not an enemy?"- said by a Touya leaning on the wall in his calm voice, blue eyes set on the girl's face. "We know nothing about her."

Frowning a little, he slightly tightens his gripe on Jade- he noticed the way Touya was looking and did not feel comfortable with it.

"She maybe many things, but she is not an enemy."

Botan: "Many things?"

Smiling, as if recalling a pleasant memory- "She practices magic and has the ability to cast spells. She can turn her hand at many things and has the tendency to attract trouble. She could probably beat Yusuke & Kuwabara at hand-to-hand combat too." : )

All of the group listening is rather impressed

Jade is so inquisitive and full of life. Just like a fox cub. Kurama thought. While, another part of him whispered into his ear that she didn't look nor smell like a cub, so he shouldn't even think of her that way. And he should see her as more of a young, attractive most importantly single beauty. Kurama was surprised at this fleeting thought and half heartedly shoved it away. No. A slight deep laughing was heard in Kurama's deepest recesses of his mind. His interior battle was cut short when the girl in his arms began to stir.

"Ow" was her first awakening words as a pair of lightly colored gold eyes opened, blinking at the bright light. Rubbing her eyes, she realized that she was in someone's arms and it was very comfortable. She was quite tempted to simply fall back asleep.

"Where am I?"-this was accompanied by a yawn and a stretching of the limbs.

A few gasps of surprise (Botan, Koenma) were heard around the room. The most common thought among the group was: how in the world was she able to wake up soo quickly?

Deep Green eyes looked down into bright gold ones, and in a flash that only the one being held could see, the kind green eyes changed into sharp, intense amber ones.

Burning curiosity spread across the one being held.

Scene Change

Jade (#1)'s eyes scan the deserted area. She had been walking around for a while now, at least she had the number of turns & street names memorized in her head. And the house she left wasn't very forgettable- it large & white and head its own green house; making the surrounding houses look like small village cottages. She turns a corner, snow crunching beneath her black combat boots. Smiling it was so quiet & peaceful on these streets.

Jade cocks her head slightly to her side. She could hear someone running toward her direction fast. Suddenly a harsh voice behind her shatters the silence.

"Hey demon, STOP!"

"Huh?" Jade stops right in her tracks, every muscle tense, ready for a fight.

#1- Whaaaat? Demon? Where?- gold eyes gaze about her looking for a demon, but she was all alone on the street; She couldn't sense any danger or a possibly dangerous demon.-

#1Wait-a-minute, that guy can't possibly mean me. I'm not a demon!

She turns slowly to face her accuser. The sight that met her eyes almost put her off guard. It was a tall & gangly teenage boy, from the looks of it her age. His orange hair was messy, as if just fell out of bed. He even dressed as if he were just asleep; he was wearing a blue denim jacket over what appeared to be his pajamas- a white tank top that said "I luv kittys" and a pair of old baggy jeans. She almost burst out laughing at his shirt. But instead she went for a disarming smile and an oblivious attitude. She did not want to start a fight in unknown territory.

Kuwabara had caught up to the demon. He didn't even stop to think about why it wasn't even trying to hide its enormous spirit energy or why it was walking at such a slow pace. As usual he plunged into a potential fight without thinking clearly. When he rounded the corner he was in for a big surprise.

He was not expecting to see a defenseless looking 12-year-old ( by the way she's 15, everyone else is like 16) girl walking around in the middle of the night. For a second he thought he might have been wrong, but no, all his senses were screaming at him that she was the source of all the demonic energy he was sensing. Then a brilliant deduction hit him, the demon was in disguise as a smiling little girl! ( --; ) But Kuwabara had seen through its evil plan and now he was going to defeat it; before it reached the populated night life of Tokyo.

"Demon! What are you doing here? I, Kuwabara, am going to defeat you!"

A small laugh is heard. "Demon? Demons do not exist. And the last time I checked I was entirely human." The speaker looked directly into Kuwabara's face, showing how serious it was.

The baka was slightly unnerved by its gold eyes that seemed to be glowing in the darkness of the night.

"Don't deny it! I can sense your spirit energy. It's way too high to be a human's and there's a evil vibe around you." He said accusingly.

"Evil vibe?"- she repeated softly in a questioning tone. Pondering at what he meant, she came to a conclusion.

#1- Oh! He must mean Shendu's talismans. But how can he sense them? And what in the world is spirit energy? Does he mean my chi? #1

Deciding to keep the talismans a secret, she replies: "I really have no idea what you are talking about. I just got here and I'm just doing a little sight seeing before I leave. And as I said before I am human." #1- that was at least partly true#1

"I don't care what you say and I would normally never fight a little girl, but your way too strong of a demon to just be walking around in Tokyo for sight seeing. So prepare to fight & lose!" With this he charges at her, spirit sword in hand.

Her eyes started to twitch when he said "little girl" that really ticked her off. Why is it that everyone always commented on her small physique?

#1-Arggghhhh, how annoying! -#1

And when he formed a laser like sword in his hand, she knew she had to start being serious; she was rather surprised at how he was able to do that, but she had no more time to think about that, cause he came charging at her.

#1- This guy really wants to fight doesn't he. -Sigh- And he isn't even a good fighter. This is going to be rather boring. I don't even think I'll have to use the talismans on him. No fun at all. #1

With a loud yell that should have woke up the surrounding residents, he charged at her swinging his spirit sword.

Showing off her flexibility, speed and agility, she easily avoided all of his direct attacks with his sword. Getting pretty bored with dodging she decided to not have this fight in a area where there were so many houses and possible bystanders. She wanted to end this and get some answers anyway. So, she began to lead him away to a wooded area that she saw was near by. He didn't even notice her plan.

Finally, they were in her desired area and she fought back. She charged at him, grabbed the hands holding the spirit sword and twisted it hard. A dull crack was heard. Then she used her other hand to punch him in the face. She ended the fight with a well-aimed kick to his gut & her hand snaked around to his neck, where she lightly squeezed a nerve and he fell unconscious.

Smiling, she was glad she got Uncle to teach her that trick.

Part 3: Answers, Explanations & Chi spells gone awry

Scene Change with Kurama and ppl. at Koenma's office

"Ok, so who are you?" said by a serious voice.

Still snug in the arms of a unknown redhead, Jade looked down toward the small toddler, and her eyes grew wide.

"Awww, how cute! A little baby and it talks!" With that she hops out of the arms of her carrier and pats the toddler on the head.

Blink-Blink all around the room. Surprise coursing through everyone, especially a certain fox's.

This is not Jade.

How right you are buddy-boy. Mwahahahaha!

"Jade" is still crooning over the adorable baby, while Koenma was having mixed feelings over this. He did not like being called a baby, but he did like how she was hugging him right about now. But Botan interrupts the overly emotional girl.

"Ummm, excuse me, but can you let go of my boss, please."- said by a cautious Botan, who was approaching the girl carefully.

"Ohhh, he's your boss. My, how odd." A giggle escapes her lips as she lets her grip on him fall.

"Who are you?"-Kurama

"What? Don't you already know who she is Kurama, I mean like you have been spying on her every night for the past few months." – Jin.

Light laughing is again heard, as the female in question answers in a sing-song voice.

"I am Jade Chan, but I am not." A smile lights her face, that set two hearts at a quicker pace.

"Well now that made no sense at all, little miss."-Jin. "Now why don't you just tell us straight forward what you mean. Because Kurama here has been a spying on you and now he doesn't even think you are who you are."

"Ohhh, spying now is he. How naughty, just like the other me. Tut-tut, you both will get into so much trouble."

"Your other you?" pick a person or demon doesn't really matter who says this one.

"Please explain yourself."- Kurama. He was beginning to not like this at all, could it have something to do with that spell he suspected her of casting. What trouble did the rabbit get herself into now?

"What a naughty girl I am, or is it she is? Hmmm, not quite sure which. Oh, well to answer your question Jade is always causing so much trouble with uncle's spells, and now there is no jade, but two; and neither of them is Jade." A bright smile is plastered onto the girl's face, proud as if that was a perfectly understandable answer.

Green eyes go slightly rounder, as if he could understand the riddle that was just spoken. Everyone else in the room couldn't make heads or tails of it.

"Nani? Was that supposed to be an answer?"- Koenma

"Am I to understand that Jade has cast another chi spell which led to the creation of two of her?" –Kurama

"My, my what a smart & tall red head you are. Hehe, but that's not all correct. There is no more Jade, only two." With this said Jade hops to Kurama and looks him into the eyes, trying to see what exactly was drawing her toward him.

"Do you mean two parts of a whole, like the ying & yang?"-fox

the rest are simply watching the exchange of words between the two

"Nope. Not like that really. It was a spell, I am a part of the whole Jade, as the other is a part of her as well. Neither of us are the light and dark sides of Jade's personality. We both have some of her dark and light characteristics. So you see right now the actual Jade does not exist."

"Other!?"-Botan & Koenma, both slightly alarmed at the prospect of another powerful girl in their midst. Sure this one didn't seem very dangerous, rather highly cooperative, but another one might be different.

"Ohh, yes the other naughty one." Shakes her head and continues. "She locked me in Jade's room & drugged me to sleep! Hmhph, all to go to some exceedingly late concert. The Captain & Jackie won't like it when they find out. No they won't."

"So, Jade casted a spell to separate herself to go to a concert?"-fox

"Yep. And then I find myself here with all of you odd people, with my clothing in tatters. I'm starting to wonder if I'm dreaming or not."

"You are not dreaming. How & why are you here and how did you survive the shokuyou butsu's bites?" – Touya, his blue eyes ( I think its blue, are they?) staring directly into Jade's golden ones.

Frown, I do not know why, but I do not like the way he is looking at Jade, or at least a part of her.

"What's a shoku-whats-its?" Jade #2 unable to pronounce such a long Japanese name raises an eyebrow. Perfectly calm, comfortable & trusting with these inquisitive people. She didn't find it at all troubling to be answering questions to people she didn't know. What a trusting part of Jade she is.

Smile, "That would be the English equivalent to the word death tree. And am I to guess that Jade casted another spell that protected her from dangers?" –Kurama

"Ohhh, nope; your wrong again. I have talisman magic that protects me from I think your referring to the man eating plant with the death grip on its jaws lined with sharp teeth. Yeah, I didn't like that plant."

"Tailsman magic?" –group question

"Ohh, yes. I'll explain."

Read this:

I like totally lost count as to what time it should be, so like I'm gonna make it 12:25Am, Here is a summary of what is going on exactly in the different scenes of this long chapter: Jade #2 is telling all at Koenma's office, Keiko & Yusuke have hopefully returned home by now, you decide on that one, and Jade #1 has tied Kuwabara to a tree in a park and is going to question him as soon as he wakes up from being knocked out by her. And Hiei & Yukins are not in the story yet. Ok now back to the story!......

A shrill whistle is heard again in koenma's office, made by an impressed Jin.

Jade #2 had just finished explaining what exactly was going on, on the other side of the mirror. Specifically background info. on the talismans & why she right about now has their powers inside of her. ( sigh, this Jade is way too talkative, oh well bear with me, she'll be back to her normal self soon)

Basically, Jade had been planning to sneak out for days, but she was grounded due to certain reasons involving a recent mass food poisoning at her school fundraiser. (It was soo totally an accident, Jade #2 claims.) As a precaution she had cast a spell to separate herself into two parts with different traits. She drugged one half and placed a charm on the door so she would not leave.

Why the extra precaution you may ask? Because the Captain sometimes comes to check on her in the night to make sure everything was ok. He sure became more overprotective after officially becoming Jade's god-father ( 0.0 wow I didn't know that, p.s. I made this part up, Capt. not jade's god –father in the cartoon ) and the whole attempted kidnapping thing involving Jade & some European terror group with her being insurance against the Captain getting Section 13 involved, kinda got him a weee bit overprotective. He just prefers if she has undercover agents watching over her, without her knowing it. Yeah just a little overprotective. --;

[At this part of the narrative, Kurama clenches his fists. He didn't know of the attempted plot against his Jade. This had happened while he was watching over her too. How did he not know of this? Sigh, but how could he know everything about her? He was now more determined than before to get to know Jade more during her stay in his world. Wait a minute, did he just say his Jade?]

So, she made two of her so the Captain would find one of her there. Perfect plan, ne?

But no, there just had to be a short circuit at the underground base while Jade also decided to take a visit down into the vault to play with the talismans earlier that morning. So, the powers got blasted into her as they did before. This did not change Jade's plan for sneaking out that night, it just supplied her with some magical powers. So, she did her spell, and one half got half of the talisman powers while the other got the other half.

Jade #2 continues with a pretty darn detailed description of which powers she has; which are the 1. Horse= healing

2. Rabbit= speed

3. Rooster= levitation

4. Snake= invisibility

5. Sheep= astro-projection

Mouse= motion

She was about to tell them of the 6 remaining powers that her counter part has, but a jolt passed trough her entire body, before she could continue.

"I guess the spell is wearing off." Another jolt passes through her and she grabs on to the nearest thing to her, which happened to be Kurama's arm. Blue & gold electricity seems to run across the girl's body frame.

"Does it hurt? What should we do?" –Kurama. He was anxious, he had never dealt with this kind of magic before, and was worried about what might happen to this part of Jade since the other part was not here. What would happen if the two were not reunited by the time the spell wore off entirely? Would she be lost forever? But he kept this uncertainty inside of him and approached the problem with a cool head.

"No, it doesn't hurt I'm probably just going to be pulled back through your mirror back to my world. I think." But she could say no more for her body disappeared and she became a glittering gold cloud, which took off speedidly across the room to the closed doors. It slipped through the tiny opening beneath the door, between the door & floor.

The group was very surprised at the turn of events and Kurama was the first out the door following the cloud of sparkling gold. Touya & Jin & Botan followed, Koenma decided to stay put, and watch the events unfold through his spirit screen.

"Things sure are getting interesting." Koenma said to himself as the spirit screen zooms in to see the threesome chase after the small little fluffy gold cloud which made it to the human world.

Switch! Now with Kuwabara & Jade #uno

"Jeez. When are you going to get up? I didn't knock you out that hard." With that said she poked the unconscious Kuwabaka with a small twig she found on the ground.

Sigh, #1 what a jerk. Now its past 12:30Am, and I wanted to get back by this time. Wonder where she is now? Gahh, hope I get back through the mirror before the Captain realizes I'm gone. He and Jackie are going to freak. #1

"Oh well, at least this place has nice scenery." She looks up to the night sky, stars twinkling upon an endless piece of dark velvet and snow was still falling. Looking up she felt a small wave of little pricks of sensation going through her body. A small gasp escapes her, as another wave goes through her. She backs into a tree and tries to steady herself by leaning against it; slowly she slides down, meeting the ground that was covered white with snow. She could feel her body turn into a ball of golden mist, it wasn't an unpleasant feeling, it just felt like she & her entire body were drifting off into a sleep. She dimly thought of how was she going to become whole again if she couldn't find her counter part. Then she thought no more.

Again we switch views Tell me if this is annoying you

Kurama's heart was beating as he chased after the gold cloud. He was not certain of the outcome that lay ahead. And he never liked being uncertain; not in his Youko form or in his Kurama/ Shuichi form. He bit his lower lip and tightened his fists. He did not know what to do, but wait and see.

Finally the chase was over, and the chasers were pretty surprised as to where they ended up. It was their Tokyo, but a few blocks from Kurama's house. Why did the cloud stop now? And was that Kuwabara tied up to a tree right over there? And is that another gold little cloud? No, that's a ball of mist. Both the mist & cloud were giving off the same aura, now strange. What an odd night this has become for our characters.

The gold cloud & mist joined together. Gold light flashed through the dark foliage of the park; bringing light to all of the corners. The watchers had to close their eyes or look away from the light; it was as bright as a high noon sun. Only one did not look away, for he was entranced by what was happening, his green eyes never once blinked. When the two finally joined together, a female figure began to shape itself; he saw its outline against the heavenly light and he was overjoyed. Only one person he knew could have that angled hairstyle, that stubborn tilt of the chin and those beautiful almond gold eyes. It was his Jade; finally he meets her face to face.

-This is a nice ending to such a looonnnggg chapter right? Well, here's a preview of the next; not sure if it'll be as long as this one though. Prob. not.

Preview:

As his lips brushed her hand, he felt a change go through him.........Her first impulse was to run, so she always listened to her gut and run she did, she finally put that rabbit talisman to good use.... the chase is on, but she should have known that the fox always catches the rabbit.


	4. The real chapter 4

Note: I know, I know I take forever to update! Sooo sorry but I blame school! And a bad case of having no idea of what to write....--; hehehe sorry to keep whoever is reading this waiting...Thanx to people who reviewed! I luv u all. Ok now onto the story!

Disclaimer: I, Sweet Myst do not own (but wish I did) any of the characters from YYH and Jackie Chan Adventures.

Author's note:

...... is my commentary

....... is Kurama's thoughts

.........is Kayko's thoughts

/........./is Botan's thoughts

J.......J is Jade's thoughts

other ppl's thoughts will be labeled as "person's name" and stuff they say in their head.....

Through The Looking Glass

Chapter 4:

At the center of the golden light, a figure clad in a black outfit was forming with a red duster on and holding a red jacket & pjs in her arms; the golden light receded slowly into the small figure. Green eyes became softer as more of her solidified and became clearer.

Incoherent thoughts flitted through his mind as he beheld her. Now her figure glowed softly, in tempo with the rhythm of her heart beat. They all saw her clearly now.

She opened both almond eyes to a sight she was partially expecting. She viewed everyone in front of her in a still manor. No good freaking out when she kinda sorta understood what had just happened. Both sets of memories of that night were just coming together in her mind. She took a calming breath as things became more understandable for her. She knew that the people, no they were demons, were the ones the ditzy half of her was talking to.

J-Oh my god. I can't believe she told them everything! Or should I say Malibu Barbie me. And she didn't even ask them anything, not even their names! Arrgghh, so annoying. Well, at least I know not to use that spell ever again. Stupid chi spell.... -- J

They had turned their heads and shielded their eyes from the light, now they turned to face its source. Two were impressed at how a small human girl could emit such power, and the other intrigued. They were slightly agitated when one of their number decided to approach the still glowing girl.

Kurama couldn't stand it any longer. He had to introduce himself to her properly and she was pissed off with herself. He didn't know how he knew, but he just sensed it. He wanted so badly to comfort her and to simply be nearer to her. So, without a minute's hesitation, he stepped forward to give Jade her first friendly greeting in his world.

As he walked forward the snow crunched beneath his feet, his hands were in his pockets creating an approachable look about him. His footsteps were making the only noise in the entire wooded area. He put on a friendly sincere smile and hoped with all his heart that Jade would return his with one of her own trademark smiles. He remembered the first time he saw her smile like that; it had filled him with happiness & energy, like the way she always was.

She raised an eyebrow as the red head approached. Not bothering to go into defensive mode even though now she had just realized that he had the same aura as she had felt coming from her mirror at nighttime. The same one that had kept her up at night since she first sensed it; but then she told herself that she was only imagining things and tried to ignore it. Jade had a growing feeling that she should have not ignored it for so long.

J Oh well, time to see what all of this is about. J

She reasoned that if he had wanted to hurt her, he would have already done so a long time ago, after-all with such high demonic chi as his, even uncle & Jackie would have a very very hard time fighting him. Might as well see how things are going to play out.

"Wow that was some light show." Koenma said as he popped another popcorn kernel into his mouth.

"Hmm, I wonder what's gonna happen next."

And the young ruler of spirit world popped another kernel into his mouth, eyes intent on the giant TV screen in front of him.

"Yawwwwnnn, geez its late. Hmmph mom's passed out on the floor. Oh well time to hit the sack."

And Yusuke Uremashi (sp?) did just that, immediately falling into a sweet dream about his girlfriend, totally unaware as to what was going on in a park a number of blocks away.

(Yuuppp, this is my way of stalling....i have no idea what to write....ok here's the next scene with dum-de-dum Scruffy! Jade's loyal dog! Hehehe, don't worry Kurama-Jade scene is down there somewhere ) : )

Whats the problem Scruffy?

He was in a total panic. Where was his mistress? He just knew he shouldn't have taken a nap on top of the lobby chair, but it was cushioned & felt soo comfy. And now he wakes up, (after 3 ½ hours) stretches, trots to his mistress's room and can't find her. Oh nooo! He knew he shouldn't have left her when she started taking out those smelly dead animals in her locked drawer. The same drawer he got yelled at for opening and using one of those round fish thingys as a chew toy. (But he couldn't find his favorite one that day! He had to use something!)

Sniffing around on the floor a number of smells hit him. He whines, getting more agitated; even though he was getting on with age he still had an impeccable sense of smell. After all Jade always said he was part bloodhound. From what he sniffed, his mistress had not been here for quite awhile. Then his sixth-sense kicked in and he turned his gray head toward the mirror above him. He never liked it and whenever in Jade's room he would never go near it. It just felt weird.

Growling, Scruffy bared his teeth at the oval looking glass somehow knowing that it was the cause for Jade's disappearance. Narrowing his green eyes he looked up at it and knew that he alone couldn't get his mistress back by himself. So, this loyal intelligent dog did the best thing any dog could do in the situation and howled like there was no tomorrow; really, really loudly and mournfully.

The Captain twisted and turned in his sleep, kicking off the covers from his king sized bed. He struggled from nightmares that plagued him very often at night now a days. It all started when the enemies of section 13 had used his only god-daughter and possibly the closest person he would ever get as a family member, against him and now the nagging thought of her being in danger because of him popped into his head more & more often. He was used to these dirty tactics but he never could imagine the pain & anger that came along with that kind of situation. Those emotions were still alive in this Captain's heart.

In his tense dream state he pictured Jade and little baby Nicky (short for Nicholas and he's the made up baby of Viper & Jackie, he's really really cute! With Jackie's messy hair, and Viper's keen eyes, and a little chubby body to boot. Awww, he sounds adorable, well to me anywayz. ) being dragged into darkness away from his outstretched arms and a taunting voice that sounded a lot like himself telling him over & over again:

"They'll always be in danger because of you. They can't protect themselves and you're the reason why they will never live. Enemies will get to them and they will be gone. You will never see them again!"

"NO!"

Panting with cold sweat running down his face the poor stressed Captain woke up from his nightmare. He put a hand to his face and realized it was only a nightmare. He looked around his room, everything was bathed in darkness, and after all it was pretty late at night. His green eyes softened as his gaze fell upon the picture next to his bedside. It was made of popsicle sticks, blue & yellow glitter, sea shells and a Kodak perfect picture. It was of a 3 foot Chinese girl, dressed for camp and adorned a amazingly bright smile that lite up her face. It was a present for his birthday and Jade's camp project. It held high sentimental value for both.

He smiled as he looked at the frame and then instantly frowned as a low howling reached his ears. Green eyes went wide as panic & fear settled into the Captain's heart. He knew that was Scruffy and deep down in his gut he knew his nightmare had just come true.

He practically threw down his bedroom door as he ran down the corridor that would bring him to his goddaughter's room, putting a sleeping robe on as he ran. When he got there his heart almost stopped beating. There was Scruffy, who stopped howling once the Captain had grabbed opened the door, sitting on the floor his sad and aged eyes looking up to the Captain for the very important someone they both had lost.

"Jade" the only word that he muttered, as he expertly scanned the room for any easily seen evidence of where she could have been. None met his worried green eyes. Punching his fist into one of Jade's bedroom walls allowed him to let out some of his pent up emotions. But the Captain didn't have the luxury of wallowing in the turmoil of feelings he felt right now.

He went into action, his many years of being in charge of a secret underground military base kicking in. He walked swiftly out of Jade's room, Scruffy following, with a tail in between his legs, eyes drooped down & making soft sad noises that clearly expressed how he felt about the situation.

Already a list of what to do forming in his mind, on the top was waking everyone up in Section 13 to find her and also on top was making a late call to her uncle. He frowned even deeper, knowing that his best friend since college was not going to take this well. But whoever took her this time would have to be made an example of.

Scene Change Fox meets rabbit. Run rabbit run.

His smile was a bit too sweet for her liking and the fact that he was barely a foot away from her, did not help her comfort level. She was tempted to take a step back from the demon, but decided to stay on her ground. As she met his green gaze a wispy thought passed through her head.

J- Weren't they amber before? –J o.o?

Putting his feet together, and a hand to his hip, he took a small bow, his small smile never wavering. And extended his hand in a greeting. In a low polite yet friendly voice he said "Jade, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, I am Shuichi Minamino but call me Kurama. Welcome to my world." With that said his eyes showed his sincerity.

Blink-blink, that name clicked in her head, and wheels started rolling. Suspicion that this demon boy played a big part in getting her here, into another world.

J-so this is honor roll boy. I should have recognized him from the pictures in the house; I really need to watch myself when with him. He looks human, but his chi is totally demonic. –J

A scene flashes through her memory as the boy in front of her triggers a past memory of another demon boy, who tried befriending her.

J- Seymour. –J and she mentally frowned at the mention of the name.

Slowly and with a glint of mistrust in her eyes, she extended her hand in greeting. Fully aware that she was socializing with a complete stranger not to mention a demon, but if he was going to act nice then so could she.

"Since you already know who I am, it's a pleasure to meet a demon like yourself, Kurama."

Smiling, I should have foresaw her mistrust of me in this kind of situation. But at least she extended her hand.

And quite a lovely hand indeed. We should get closer to her, while she is here Kurama. It should prove to be fun. a darker voice commented inside the red head's mind.

Oh no....a mental groan escapes from Kurama's mind....Youko.

Warning people, the next stuff I write are probably not true, but oh well. I'm new to YYH so don't freak out if these things aren't according to the anime. Ok?

Normally Youko kurama stayed within the recesses of Kurama's mind, coming out to chat whenever he felt like it. He saw everything that Kurama did and sometimes exerted some control over the boy when he deemed necessary. Early on in Shuichi's life Youko dominated the shared body of the human, but as he grew older Shuichi blended in with aspects of Youko's personality creating Kurama, as a way to at least try to gain an amount of control over his own body. Youko at first resented this and was at odds with the human/ now partially demon boy, but he soon allowed Kurama control over the body and stayed watching in the background. Very odd for the fox but he had his reasons and didn't explain them to Kurama/ Shuichi.

Now it seems that Youko Kurama was interested in the human girl and decided to come out and play. After months of being hidden in the depths of Kurama's mind, with only occasional outings when the Reikai Tantei needed his fighting abilities, Youko was pretty bored and this girl held the promise of an interesting time.

Youko, what do you have planned for her?

Wait and see Kurama. Wait and see .. ï Evil smirking, if only I could make it look evilier.

Kurama could positively hear the smirk and feel the glint of Youko's amber eyes. A mental eye twitched, he was a bit worried for Jade's sake. For he knew that when Youko decided that he wanted to do something, he got it done and got everything he wanted in the end. Not really caring about how he got it done.

Mental conversation took less than a second to occur.

The full moon shined upon the two, as three others looked on. Snow fell quietly; with her hand still outstretched a gentle wind toyed with strands of Jade's bangs. The red head took the opportunity to quickly yet gently push them to the back of her ear.

Jade's reaction: a faint mental What?! Before she could do anything else the red head had decided to close the distance around them.

(Switch POV.)

His next act surprised him too, it was as if he couldn't control what he was doing; realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

Youko. Stop. Came the mental order from Kurama, he had a gut feeling of what the fox demon was going to make both of them do and knew that he'd be the one that'd get yelled at for it.

Make me. The taunting challenge hung in the air inside the red head's mind, but before Kurama could even put up a fight, Youko seized control of the body.

He extended his own hand in response, but instead of a handshake that she was still expecting, he took hers into his and lowered his head. His long red silk locks slid over her small hand tickling it, a smile seeped onto her face. [Not many knew that she was very very ticklish in certain points of her body – her neck, stomach, chest, feet & the top of her hand.] He lightly brushed his lips against the golden tan of her hand.

A pleasant jolt of electricity shot up her arm from where he made contact with her hand. Only he heard her small gasp of surprise and only she saw the spine tingling look in his amber eyes tinged with green, when he raised himself from her hand, but still did not let go of. A smirk replaced the small innocent smile that played on his lips just moments before.

How Jade's face looked like: o.o!

J: What the?! That did not just happen. Was NOT expecting that. Argghhhh! This is soo, soo arghhh! I don't even know what's going on here! That's it time for answers. Stupid demon, keep your hands to yourself! :p -J

How comical every one looked in response to the red head's "welcoming" gesture; botan & Jin sporting a look similar to Jade's; while Touya had a blank look on his face, but upon closer inspection he too held surprise in his eyes & a small frown on his lips. Botan had her mouth slightly agape and Jin's eyes went round. None of the three were expecting their Kurama to do something so forward as that, first the hair & then the hand. When did their nice polite Kurama get so so flirty?

/This is very very odd. Kurama doesn't have a side like this in him. Does he? /

But before any of them could spout out questions about his behavior another change came over their friend, this time more physical.

As his lips brushed her hand, he felt a change go through him. It reminded him of the feeling that went through him during the Dark Tournament, the one when he changed into Youko. But here it was simply a pleasant feeling, starting from his lips spreading to the rest of his body engulfing him entirely within a second. He became keenly aware of every movement that the girl in front of him was making. His breathing became quickened as the rest of the world began to become muddled and then he only became conscious of Jade. Neither Youko nor Kurama understood what was going on, but they really didn't care. Her scent, the color of her eyes, the growing pout on her face, this was all that they knew and cared for. A part of them thought that it was a spell that was causing this entrancement, but a deeper gut feeling told them not to fight it and it was just how things are meant to be; everything felt so calm & peaceful, for that second neither had a care so long as the girl in front of them stayed there, always.

None could believe what they were seeing. Well, three of them had an idea as to what was going on, but the fourth member in the clearing was pretty clueless. First Kurama goes to greet the girl, starts acting weird for his standards and now his spirit energy is skyrocketing. Oh and to top it off, a fog begins to swirl around his form, blocking it from the view of all others in the wood.

'''''''''''''''''

She began to fidget, and shifted her weight from foot to foot. Why was Kurama in that

mist? What kind of magic is going on here? Biting her lower lip in anxiety, she took a few careful steps backward, her eyes never leaving the demon in front of her. A sixth sense inside of her was telling her that something bad was about to happen and running away would be the best thing to do. However, all ideas of fleeing the scene came to a halt when she managed to get a foot away from the swirling mist and a hand shot out grabbing her arm. She froze in place, with the look of a deer in head-lights on her face. Golden eyes went round from shock as she gazed at the firm hand holding her prisoner.

"Where do you think your going to, Jade?" came a low voice as the fog dispersed and Jade got a very clear view of who was in it.

Gone was the sweet red head and in his place was a full demon.

J- Fox? o.o? Blink-blink. She thought, as she eyed his tail & ears.

The next word that came to her mind was: CUTE! They look so fluffy & soft, I wonder how they'll feel if I pet them? Hmmmm.....

(Yeah I know, for those people who watch Inuyasha this is like the Kagome Inuyasha moment when she first met him, I just couldn't resist putting this in. And no I don't own Inuysaha. Sigh- I wish I did, I would sooo get rid of Kikyo, stupid dead miko! Why can't she stay dead?! Ok on with story.)

And then: Whaaaat?! What in the world am I thinking?! There is nothing cute about those sharp claws around my wrist, nor those FANGS?! –J

At this point her eyes took in the full view of the demon latched onto her arm. With the full moon hanging above in a star lite sky, all of the demon's features were illuminated with an ethereal glow. His amber eyes stared into her own, a devilish smirk played on his lips showing the ends of two sharp ivory fangs; she had a very bad gut feeling when she saw his smirk, it sent shivers up her spine. She noticed he was only wearing a sleeveless white loose tank-top/ toga like shirt with white pants that allowed a silverish tail to come out. She could also see well formed muscles on his arms as his long silver hair blew around them, effectively blocking a lot of their exchange from the others in the clearing. Blinking, a strong scent of roses reached her nose and she subconsciously took a deeper breath, breathing in the flowery scent as her eyes still traveled over her captor. She noted a tilted chin, smooth cream white skin, elegant white/silver eyebrows that many girls would have killed to have. Next came the ears that were right now twitching in the cutest fashion that reminded Jade of her once owned cat, Ruby. Overcome with a strong desire to pet him, (especially that really soft looking tail!) and feel his ears, Jade pushed that thought aside with a frown. Who in the world was she kidding, this was a demon for crying out loud! She really needed to get out of there before he tried to kill her like all the other demons she ever met.

Noticing her frown, Youko decided to end the staring contest and begin a verbal conversation.

"Jade." He said in a clear voice, as his long hair still swirled around them, he closed off the remaining distance between them and cupped her face in his hand.

"I think I should be going now, yep going now is a very very good idea." She said out loud in a rush, as she futilely tried another attempt to get away from the demon that was pretty much creeping her out with his ever persistent smirking! It really was annoyingly creepy ( I like that word, creepy, hehe I'm annoying aren't I? ) for our poor Jade.

"Why? We just met, why not stay a little while longer?" says the fox to the rabbit in a smooth, casual tone.

Putting her hand to the one holding her face, she tugged it off. Smiling in a nervous fashion, she backed away for a couple of steps, careful to keep her eyes on him.

And says, "Nope. No thank you. I have to go back home, before anyone realizes I'm missing. Nice meeting you and bye."

With that said and another bright smile, she turned her back to the demon and started a quick pace to the exit from the wooded area.

[ Botan, Jin, Touya & Koenma are just looking at what was going on. All having questions at what was going on, but deciding not to voice them, they all simply watched the exchange between the demon & mortal.]

But apparently he had other ideas. Only an inch away from freedom to the city sidewalk, and she found herself being embraced from the waist by a pair of clawed hands.

Jade- Huh? What?! He better move his hands or else their coming off!-J

Oh not only were his hands violating her personal space, but his tail too! It decided to wrap itself lightly around her legs, increasing the warmth to that area. He bent down his head so that his face was right next to hers, she could faintly feel his breath against her skin.

She made her hand into a fist and began to grind her teeth in frustration at the guy's antics. She just wanted to get away from this place, or else she'd be grounded for life by uncle Jackie & the captain for sneaking out! And she didn't feel all that comfy around this guy. The look in his eyes when they became amber, just screamed at her that he had something planned for her and she wasn't so sure if she'd like it.

"Perhaps I didn't make my intentions all that clear. You are going to stay longer, and besides where would you go? If you could have returned home already, wouldn't you have done so? Your stuck here, Jade. (Putting emphasis on her name.) Why not make the best of it? After all its just me, I won't bite. And you do have to see Koenma again, after that we can get better acquainted." So only she could hear it, he lowered his voice at the last word he spoke to her. Smirking, he slowly let go of her waist, his tail unwinding from her legs and got up to his full height, which made him tower over her.

Listening to him, she realized he was right, she had no idea how she'd get back home and the last part of his statement really really put her on edge. When he said it her first impulse was to run, so she always listened to her gut and without further thought run she did, she finally put that rabbit talisman to good use.

Blinking, everyone in the area was surprised when she disappeared.

Botan- "uhhh, guys where did she go? Wasn't she just there a second ago?"

Before anyone could answer her question, Koenma popped up floating next to her, causing her to jump slightly.

Koenma: "Well, what are you all just standing there for? Go after her! We have to explain to her who we are and that we aren't a threat to her. Well, go!" with that said he disappeared.

Smiling with inner glee, Youko thought the chase is on, but she should have known that the fox always catches the rabbit.

And then Youko went off using both his youkai sense of smell & speed to catch up to the fleeing girl, her scent still fresh in his mind.

When Youko went after the girl, a white silverfish blur against the darkness of night, Jin and Touya followed in pursuit not a second after. Jin excited too at the idea of finding the girl, he hadn't even seen her take off, what amazing speed she had!

The trio left to go after the girl, but they forgot about botan and having not so extraordinary gifts like them, she couldn't match the speeds they were all going and she couldn't track the target either. So it looks like our favorite ferry girl was stuck with the baka still unconscious and tied to a tree. Poor Botan.

Botan: "Kuwabara! Wake up! She didn't even hurt you that much. Kuwabara!"

If there were any passersby they would've been able to hear that ahou's name for the next 10 minutes until the caller became frustrated and then next came a very loud whacking sound, which oddly enough sounded like an oar hitting a rather thick head. Then,

"OOOOWWW! Wha...? What happened?"

'''''''''''''''''

Enjoying the cool wind fly against her face Jade couldn't help but feel exhilarated. It wasn't every night that she could match the speed of light and why not enjoy it. While taking a good run around Tokyo city, she began to ponder about her situation.

Her brows came together in a frown, she was getting impulsive; she didn't think things out all the way. What in the world was she thinking? Where could she go in this world? They would be expecting her back at that house, but that's where that darn mirror was.

Stopping suddenly at a halt, she hit her face with her hand and groaned, the mirror! What in the world was she going to do now, she needed that mirror to get back. But before she could think up a concrete plan for getting to that mirror without anyone stopping her (she had so far thought of sneaking in and then somehow steal the mirror, well borrow it for a undetermined amount of time so she could study it and then get back home, not a very fool proof plan, but one none the less!), specifically a certain fox demon, someone in a pissed out voice started to yell at her.

"Hey demon! What the hell are you doing on my roof?!"

Looking down, she was surprised to see a teenager hanging out of a window and glaring at her. He was dressed in a green school uniform and had greased black hair, and he didn't look like he was in such a great mood.

Jade- hey what am I doing on his roof? [Blink-blink] Ohh, yeah, I got tired of running so I decided to fly and landed on this guy's roof...but how did he know I was here...gahhh, talk to myself later, the angry teen is getting closer! –Jade

Yusuke was pretty darn upset, he gets home late, falls asleep and during one of the nicest dreams he ever had ( cough- about Keiko- cough) he wakes up because he hears someone land on his roof, and then surprise-surprise he senses that it was a demon. Starting to swear, he gets up and plans to knock out whatever demon it was for waking him up. Boy was this demon in trouble because when Uremashi (sp?) gets angry ....bad things happen!

Jade- Why does everyone here think I'm a demon?!! Why!-Jade -mumbling- darn talismans!-

Deciding to beat the hell out of the demon, Yusuke climbs to the roof out of his bedroom window (does he live on the top floor? He lives in a apartment right, ppl? I really don't know these details --; ) and then while rolling up his sleeves he stops in mid step. And then his mouth drops down to the floor. oOo!

The annoying, yet extremely strong demon was a 12 yr old kid. But oh well, either way he was going to kick her butt. (Bad Yusuke, very bad Yusuke! Picking fights with girls who mysteriously land on your roof in the middle of the night. ;p )

"Whoa" says Jade as he picked up his mouth from the floor, and preceded to walk menacingly toward her with his fists clenched.

"I'm not a demon." She practically yells in his face with arms waving.

"Yeah right. And you still haven't told me why you're on my roof!" –glare- He stops a few feet away from her, hands now at his sides and a bit more relaxed.

"Jeez you are one grumpy person" she mumbles, now her appearance completely calm. "And I'm on your roof because.....(-looking around for inspiration she sees a bird flying in the distance-) ummmm, I'm bird watching!" : ) -bright smile and rapid nodding of the head.

Anime fall-

"You have got to be kidding me." Yusuke says as he gets back up again and stares at the cheerful girl, thinking – ok, this is weird, but she isn't looking for a fight. Still I don't trust her & I want answers.-

"And I'll be going now." Jade says, she already managed to get to the far end of the roof top, as far away from the other teen as she could get without falling off it and without him noticing.

"Hey wait a minute!" he yells.

"Bye-bye." Waving at him she was about jump off the roof, when for the second time that night, she found herself tied up in demonic greenery.

"I hate plants!" She yells out to nobody, already knowing to whom they belonged to.

J- Argghhh! Why couldn't I sense him or any of them? -J

"Don't even try to escape Jade, these plants have a unique ability. Those who are ensnared in them cannot use any of their powers. If you do try, they will only wind around you tighter and you would activate their special ability, they will take your magic away."

( made up these plants people! At least I think I did, not sure, oh well : ) )

Looking up into his amber eyes, she could clearly see he was telling the truth and that he was innerly rejoicing in victory.

"Chh." Pouting, she glares at him and then turns her head away, not wanting to see his sparkling amber eyes.

Grinning he picks her up into his arms and snuggles into her neck, inhaling her scent & enjoying the softness of her short black hair. Outraged at the closeness of his contact she looks up to see him smirking at her and therefore showing his fangs to her. All of this causing her to glare at him more, which was something he found to be what would the ningens say-cute.

Y her defiance of me is attractive. Don't you agree Kurama? Youko

K She deserves more respect; stop toying with her Youko. She will only mistrust us even more. Kurama.

Deciding to ignore Kurama's advice, Youko does one more thing before returning to the rest of the group who were surrounding Yusuke and explaining what exactly was going on.

Incorporating the quickness & stealth he acquired from centuries of being a thief, he tied a necklace around Jade's neck which instantly disappeared once the knot was finished. Even the usually quick Jade was unaware of what just occurred.

In his mind, the redhead was beside himself with rage and worry grew at a quicker pace within his heart when he saw, through Youko's eyes, what the fox demon just did.

Turning around to face the rest of the group, Youko instinctively circled his arms, around the rabbit that he just caught, as his amber gaze lands on his male companions.

Blink-blink, "where did you guys come from? And why are you all here?"- Yusuke

"Hey, Yusuke! Long time no see. Oh yeah, we're here to pick up Kurama's girlfriend. If you ask me, she doesn't like him very much."- Jin

"I am not his girmmmfff!" & "She is not his girlfriend Jin." Were said at the same time, or in Jade's case tried to, before a clawed hand snapped its fingers and vines obediently covered her mouth.

"We can correct that." A low, smooth & cultured voice whispered into a girl's ear.

Jerking her head to face his, her eyes clearly screamed out Yeah right buster! Don't hold your breath! And to add to her annoyance, she could feel that he was chuckling before she actually heard it.

J- I hate fox demons! -J

With mirth in his eyes, he looked at the rest of the group. His chi slightly rose when his eyes landed on the other who just made the other comment. Touya met his cool gaze with an even one of his own. And then they just kept on staring at each other (aren't guys weird? )

Interrupting this tense moment came Jin & Yusuke's voices.

"So, what are we supposed to do now? Guys?"

"Ohh, yeah we have to bring this little spit-fire up to Koenma's office where some explaining is in order."

Before any warning could be said, the red headed wind demon was kicked in the shins, by the "little spit fire."

J- I am not little! But I am a spitfire! Haha! Demon. :p –J

Jin turns to glare at the girl who is still in a bear hug by the plants & the obsessive fox. And she glares back. ( Lots of glaring going on here, ne? )

"Lets go." Came Touya's voice as he turns to leave for the spirit world.

Still glaring at the wind demon, Jade's eyes go round with surprise as she felt herself travel between worlds. But before long, she grew accustomed to the swirling colors around here and the high speed.

J- hey this is just like going through the mirror before. –J

Koenma's office-

When they all got there, everyone was there! (Haha very confusing! Ok here it goes)

When Jin, Touya, Yusuke, Youko and Jade still wrapped like a sushi, arrived at Koenma's office, the rest of their comrades were already there, lounging around in respective spots in the child king's office. Hiei, Yukina, Kuwabara and Botan were there. Yukina was bandaging Kuwabara, (therefore explaining why Yukina was there, to heal the crying baby) Botan was talking to Koenma and Hiei was fingering his sword, his eyes glinting dangerously as he glared at the baka sitting to close to his twin sister.

Within a few minutes, everyone was being introduced properly, and Youko, slowly but surely let Jade out of his plant's grasp after Jade promised not to run away or hurt anyone in the room. (Jade- frowning at the obvious mistrust everyone has for her in the room, excluding Kurama/ Youko of course.)

"So are you all gonna start explaining to me, what's going on?"- came Jade's voice as she took a 360 degree look around the room, glancing curiously at the two new faces.

"Yes, I believe we all want answers as to what exactly is going on here."- Botan

"Well, if you two would stop talking I will begin. I already updated Hiei and Yukina of the current situation."- came Koenma's slightly annoyed voice as he took on his role as leader of the Spirit World and hence this band of humans & demons working under him.

"Well, while all of you were getting to know each other better." –pausing for a second due to Jade's soft snort of contempt & unbelief. "I took the liberty to do some research on Kurama's mirror and the reason as to why Jade is here."

J- Oh, get on with it already! – J

Starts explaining to Yusuke whats been happening... "As Kurama had said earlier ....(short repetition of what Kurama said flip to ch3 if u forgot plz! i'm not gonna retype it!)..... and"

–snore- snore- all heads swivel around to land upon a Kuwabara who had fallen asleep and was lying prone on the floor; a few glares, sweat drops and rolls of the eyes, then he was forgotten. Attention went back to the child in the big chair behind the large table.

"Ok, so he gets this magic mirror, that's really old, you said something about the beginning of the universe, something, something, so why is she here? And when can she leave?" – obviously said by the ever so "polite" Yusuke

"Wow, I feel so loved here."- Jade, as she gives Yusuke a mini glare

To assure her that she was, Youko's talons went through her short black locks, his affectionate action completed within 3 seconds (demon super speed, handy in so many ways) that no one really noticed, except the receiver. Blinking a few times and then slowly turning her head she faced the overly friendly youkai; eyeing him suspiciously, she scooted her chair away from him and bumped into ice boy. Who in turn simply looked at her from the corner of his eye and looked back to his boss; who was currently saying that he sent for the mirror to be brought to the spirit world for safe keeping and inspection.

J- I seriously need to get out of here soon! There are way too many demons and is that a purple monster?! –J

Bang! The office door flew open and besides flattening the baka who was snoozing on the floor right in front of it, the purple ogre came carrying & staggering under the weight of Kurama's bedroom mirror.

( wow I am very mean to Kuwabara, sigh I'll lay off him for the next few chappies, I hope. I cant promise anything.)

Just as he was walking to place the mirror on the floor in front of the group so everyone could see it, the poor ogre lost his footing.

"NO!" –jade shouted, eyes widening in fear as she saw the mirror fall to the ground.

-SLOW MOTION-

The mirror slipped from his grasp, millimeter by millimeter. Jade concentrated on using the rooster talisman power within her, willing to stop it from shattering on the marble floor. But for some reason she couldn't. The others in the room were half turned in their seats simply watching it fall ever so slowly. Then it shattered.

"Oh no."- the first reaction of the group made quietly and full of pity by botan, as Jade ran to the shattered pieces, clearly in distress at what happened to her most probable ticket out of their world.

Golden eyes gazed in disbelief as her small tanned fingers ran along the thousands of mirror shards. Bowing her head, her eyes were hidden from the view of the rest of the group. But all could tell that her previous lively attitude was taken down a notch by the dip in her energy level/ chi.

Eyes softening as he kneeled down next to her, making a hand motion shooing away botan who was trying to comfort the young teen, Youko put his hand over hers and pulled her up. He forced her to look into his face and was glad to see what he was expecting. As said before, Kurama had watched Jade for months and had learned about her personality and hence Youko did too. Both Kurama and Youko, knew for a fact that nothing kept Jade down for long; a characteristic that the two admitted was a great strength.

Instead of tears or a broken spirit, in Jade's eyes was stubbornness and acceptance.

J- Ok, so it broke. Fine, it happened and once I give that purple thing a piece of my mind, I'll just start "researching" (like uncle always says) for spells to find another way out of here. I am going back home.- J

Clenching and unclenching her fist, she took a deep breath before she looked down at the pieces of glass she and Youko were standing in.

Wanting to soothe her, even though he knew she didn't really need it, Youko slipped his hands onto her slightly tense shoulders, and began at a slow pace to massage them. ( Bad Youko, you just wanted to get closer to her, bad Youko! )

Deciding to ignore the what fourth possibly fifth move he made on her that night, Jade shrugged off his comforting hands. What in the world was he thinking, Jade Chan does not go out with demons.

Mentally pouting at her reaction, he let a small sigh escape his lips, before he too gazed down at the mess surrounding them. Flicking a strand of silky soft silverish, white hair, Youko contemplated at what course of action he should take next, in the matter concerning Jade.

"I'm really sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to do that and oh no there's this big mess here now and I broke it!..." came the glibbering of the purple ogre who had tears streaming down his eyes and in a heap on the floor trying to piece the mirror back together with his hands and scotch tape that was on Koenma's desk.

"I can't believe you did that! How clumsy can you be?! Ogre you better clean that up now and we can never find a replacement for that! And no one even got a proper look at it, except Kurama! I should dock your pay for this!"- said by a angry Koenma who was shouting at the poor ogre on the top of his desk and on the top of his lungs.

Botan's pacifying voice was hardly heard above the noise level made by the two. "Come on you two, stop all this nonsense this instant. We have a bigger problem at hand here, like getting this dear back to where she belongs."

Getting bored with watching the shouting match Yusuke and Jin started a conversation about random guy stuff that both would like. ( I have no idea what those two would talk about, do u?)

The two ignored her and everyone else in the room was just looking on. Well, except Hiei who had been trying to telepathically talk to the fox for the last few minutes since his noticeable display of fondness toward a mortal girl. ( oh how wrong he is! –dog talisman ppl! ) His curiosity was peeked and he too like everyone in the room wanted answers.

A low sigh before an ear splitting screech of "QUIET!"

Everyone stopped and blinked all conversing stopped and all took notice of the Asian girl who had lost her patience for the night and wasn't about to put up with the migran forming in her head from the shouting match between toddler boss & worker ogre.

"Ok, you two quit it! (small mutters of apologies from a blushing ogre and a shamed Koenma) Now will anyone tell me why exactly I am here and how the hell do I get back?! And you (pointing to Koenma) said something about information you found out about the mirror, can you please tell me, before I die of old age."- hand motions & raised voice made her look to all there that she was in charge, and pissed off. So, being an intelligent group they all complied.

She accomplished her orders with a deep calm breath and sank back into her chair, looking at the young ruler of spirit world in the face, clearly expecting a quick & efficient response.

Quite proud of her handling the situation, Youko too took his seat, which was very close to Jade's and he too fixed his amber gaze on the prince, waiting patiently.

Gulp- went koenma as he faced two very very strong demon & persona. But hey as ruler he had a pretty strong back bone and it came into work then.

"Ok, first ogre clean up that mess, but do not throw away the pieces of the mirror, put it in storage or something." (turning back to the couple still gazing at him with their full attention) And yes I did manage to get very interesting facts about Kurama's mirror."

All perked up their ears and all eyes were upon the toddler as he began.

"What Kurama had told us earlier was true. Additionally from this handy book of ancient ancient magical artifacts, (holds up a textbook sized leather bound book that was in one of the drawers of his desk) I have found out that this mirror has been created for the sole purpose of helping those who are in need and suffering. It is usually only owned by those who are already connected to magic in some way (thru blood, being an actual practitioner of magic or they have the ability to do magic, but are not yet trained). It was kept secret for a very long long time, only being recorded in this volume of magic artifacts (this book was very hard to find too!) by one of its previous owners (a demon too)."

"For its own protection, the mirror casts a spell over the one it chose to own it, so he/she would never be able to tell another of its magical properties unless the mirror itself wished it. Those with black magic & evil intent would wish to abuse the mirror's extraordinary powers."

"Apparently, this mirror is not the only one of its like out there. In every universe there is a similar mirror and all mirrors from all universes are connected. Therefore allowing for world-to-world transportation, but only owners of the mirrors can go through and only if the mirrors themselves wish it. Oh and one more thing, no magic can affect any of these mirrors. Hence, you can not move it with your mind, as I guess that was what Jade had been trying to do."

"Its power is said here to be unparalleled for it is supposed to be made by one of the creators of the universes themselves, who wished her creations to share a pure link to each other that would never be tainted. She was also rumored to be quite a matchmaker"

All eyes turn toward the two owners of the mirrors – Jade turns a light shade of red apart from anger & embarrassment at the underlying implication, Youko smirked eyeing Jade out of the corner of his eye. Yusuke & Jin smothers a small laugh with a fake bout of coughing; botan & yukina smile at each other, Hieie hns, and Touya simply looks at the two on the spot with an odd look in his eyes.

"And that's all there was in this book."- Koenma said to end his dialogue, and took a big gulp of water. Talking makes one very thirsty.

"Wait, there's nothing in there about reversing the mirror's effects? Like on how to get me back? Anything?"- Jade

With deep regret, "No, I'm sorry, Jade. But I assure you that I will have my people working on it until we do find an answer. But what do we do with you until then?"- he said the last part mostly to himself.

"What do you mean what to do with me?! I'm going to be looking for answers too, I am not going to stand by and be stuck here for the rest of my life." She said out loud indignantly.

Before another remark could be made, Youko was again immersed in a silverish white mist, but the change occurred much faster than before and within a second, our (well I know he's my) favorite red head was back.

Smiling like before, he said, "I have a suggestion. My school is having an exchange program for a period of three months and involving students all over the world. Perhaps Jade can act as if she were a transfer student from California. And she can stay at my house I have room to spare."

"Great idea Kurama. Oh and welcome back. (Kurama- --; at the short impromptu greeting) She can stay with you so you can watch over her while she is here"

"Hey! I do not need someone watching over me and like I said before I am not going to do nothing. I want to help research too! For crying out loud, I have been doing things like this since I was 5!"

"I believe everyone has failed to mention that all of Koenma's research books are in Japanese."- Touya "Can you read Japanese?"

"Oh. And no." – Jade

J- Darn, I can't read Japanese! Not Fair! - J

"But why in the world do I need to go to school here?! I hate school!" ( ME too! )

"Well, my dear you are still in high school and just think of it as a new experience. It should be fun!" – Botan

"I have absolutely no say in this do I ?"- stated jade

"Yup."- Yusuke

J- This is so not over! –J

Loud yawn made by Yusuke and in the background, Kuwabara is still snoring.

"Well I should be heading home, its 3:45AM now." -Sigh- "and I promised Keiko I'd be in school tomorrow. Ok, nite ppl and demons."- said as he got up and walked out of the room, officially ending the meeting. He also had to drag Kuwabara's butt out with him, since no one else would do it.

Against her will, a similar but softer yawn escaped Jade's lips as she rubbed her eyes. The night had taken a toll on her.

"I do believe I shall be leaving too." Giving Jade a side glance, he asked "Coming?"

"Fine."- :p – still spunky at 3 something in the morning, as she jumped off her seat and followed the fox's direction.

-------They leave--------

"Its been a long nite. The rest of you are excused, I need to sleep!"- said by the boy ruler as he pushed everyone else out of the room and into the hallway.

"Hmmph! What a grumpy grouch."- Botan said as she stared at the closed door. "Well, I have a feeling I'll be seeing you all very soon." – "Night"

And they all bid their good byes, separating into different directions.

END

Pheeewww! That was a long chapter and I take forever to update, I'm not expecting any reviews but thanku to the person who reviewed like last Sunday! I'm finally on someone's fav. Story List. Yay! Ok till next time. BYE! : )


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Hi! Here's the next chappie, hope u all enjoy it. And yay! People are reading my ficcie! So happie : ) Cant believe someone actually reviewed after what how many months has it been since I last updated? Wow that reviewer is so nice, u got me off my butt to type the craziness in my head! Keep reading & reviewing it keeps my spirits up, so I can survive the horror called school! And god regents are coming up in a few months, oh what fun they'll be! : p  
  
Disclaimer: I, Sweet Myst do not own (but wish I did) any of the characters from YYH and Jackie Chan Adventures.  
  
Author's note: *......* is my commentary ~.......~ is Kurama's thoughts J.......J is Jade's thoughts other ppl's thoughts will be labeled as "person's name" and stuff they say in their head....  
  
(The beginning is gonna be mostly about JCA characters)  
Through The Looking Glass  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
His heart was wearily thumping in his chest, still at a faster rate than usual due to his current circumstances; sharp but tired eyes stared at a flat panel computer screen. In front of him was a growing list of possible suspects that could have wanted to abduct Jade, along with their current position and past profiles. With the help of an agitated Jackie, (still dressed in his bluish-purple pjs) and pacing the floor, both tried to remember all of the possible people that could have something to do with their missing rabbit.  
  
They had already contacted all the J-team members and everyone was set to have a reunion in the Section 13 debriefing room. Viper was in the Captain's office too, with a sleeping Nicholas in her arms trying to calm her overly excited spouse. She was handling the situation far better than her male counterpart and his best friend (the captain). She had great faith in her niece's ability to get out of sticky situations and her fighting talents if need be were top notch. After all, Jade had been training with the best people in the field of self defense/ martial arts that could have been found; including herself, Jackie, Captain, Thoru and a few of the Captain's best agents. (All of whom, meaning the agents, she had beaten when she was hardly 4 ft tall!)  
  
Jackie was yelling out any names that came to him. In Jade's case there were many people that had a motive to kidnap her, including a few demons, a troll ( *Spring heel Jack, right? Or something like that * ) a monkey king ( *he's freaky! *), a dark chi wizard (Dao Long Wong) a evil monk who is supposed to be stuck in the Lotus Temple and a whole lot more of colorful characters that had found defeat when faced by Jackie & Jade & co.  
  
The list had been Captain's idea as it was standard procedure for high profile missing people to do. Though Jade wasn't famous or anything, her past actions and connections to Jackie & Captain were at the moment a liability that could have put her in danger. Even the Captain had enemies that the J-team didn't know about. So, it is quite reasonable that this list had grown very long in the last few hours. (57 pages already, well pictures were included too)  
  
Uncle and Thoru had come straight away worrying for the safety of Jade and wanting to help in any way possible, hint, hint- location spell- hint hint. The chi master and his apprentice had pushed all the agents who were scouring Jade's room for clues and had immediately set up shop. They closed the door with a sharp click and a "Sorry but you must all leave now" from Thoru, as the spell casting began.  
  
(* Boy are they in for a surprise! *)  
  
Standing stock still, Thoru froze when he closed the door behind him. His eyes grew large and he began to tremble. A clammy feeling crept up his spine and he shivered, he turned his head so he could see all of the room. This feeling seemed familiar but it was slightly different. His oni senses were kicking in, but Thoru knew that this time it wasn't oni that he was sensing it was something else enitrely and much much more stronger. The aura of the room reeked with ancient magic that Jade did not possess. And it was demonic.  
  
"Sensei." Thoru said in a wavering voice that clearly showed his nervousness, if u haven't noticed that he was shivering like a leaf; even though Section 13's atomized computer system made every room in the base a comfortable 54F.  
  
Turning around to face his apprentice Uncle saw his student's frightened state. Frowning at the possibilities of what it could mean, the aged head nods, acknowledging that Thoru's senses have not gone unnoticed. For he too had sensed blackness inside the room that stood out against the friendly & lively air that always surrounded his niece.  
  
"All the more reason to move quickly, Thoru. We both sense something amiss and we must find Jade and bring her back home."  
  
-Rewind a few hours-  
  
Paco & El Toro Fuerte had had a full day of training and 3 straight rounds in the ring against other masked opponents. Of course, Paco won all three (* I'm not sure if there will be any Paco bashing, guess it depends on my mood, I kinda like his character, but I'm open to any ideas people :p *) but the wise guidance of a very experienced El Toro was a very important part of 2 of his 3 wins.  
  
Smiling the team retired to their fairly large semi-mansion-like adobe house, located in the outskirts of Mexico City. Careful management and strategically placed publicity with a growing fan base allowed the pair to enjoy their earnings. Their homey abode played hosts to many J-team gets together. Also, it had a very costly security system in place. This was due to the fact that fanatic weirdos would dress up in masks and go through their garbage & constantly ring the door-bell asking to be trained in the ways of the wrestler. (*kinda reminds you of Paco when he was younger ne?*)  
  
All of this popularity did go to young Paco's head, but thankfully Jade fixed that by shrinking it, literally. (That was one hell of a chi spell gone awry and boy did she get yelled for it later, but everything turned out for the better in the end.) (* Hahaha, Paco with a shrunken head, hahahaha. ^_^ *)  
  
Now as the sun set upon the golden grains of sand that surrounded the Paco/ Toro residence, both wrestlers retired to their rooms for a full rest preparing for the next day's grueling schedule.  
  
Paco drifted off to sleep with a tired sigh and reminisced of his younger years, of his adventures with the J-team & wondering when was the next time El Toro and himself would be contacted for another J-team mission. Sadly it would be all too soon for these two and for a reason they both would not have wished for.  
  
RING- RING, came the sound of the phones in the Toro/ Paco household late at night (* time? I lost track, oh well, just know that the sun ain't up *) Groggily Paco woke up first since a phone was on his night stand, and answered. Swearing to himself that if it were another stalker he'd seriously track the idiot down and slam him into the nearest ring floor. Honestly, he was never that annoying when he was younger, geez these people need to get a life.  
  
"Hola. ¿Quién esta me llamando en el medio del noche?!" he asked in an angry tone showing that he was waking up more every second.  
  
[Translation: Hello. Who is calling me in the middle of the night?!] (* I think that's what it means, at least its suppose to say that, I'm not that good at Spanish.*)  
  
"Paco, it's the Captain. You and El Toro are needed here immediately at Section 13. I've already sent a chopper to your house; it should be there in 17 min., pack any necessities you might need. Clear?"  
  
"Sí, I understand, pero what's going on?" [Translation: pero = but]  
  
"The situation will be explained at the debriefing room. I have to go now, see you and El Toro at Section 13 in a few minutes."  
  
With that the Captain clicked his cell closed as he watched Jackie calling uncle and delivering a similar message. Judging by Jackie's cringing and holding the phone far away from his ear uncle had answered the phone and was not pleased with the late call nor the news.  
  
Now back in Mexico, Paco woke up El Toro and told him the Captain's orders. Both followed them and in a few short minutes, the pair were headed to San Fran in the fastest chopper that Section 13 had with their light luggage; a duffel bag for each (one black & red, another blue & green) with their own names stitched onto it, courtesy of Jade, it was the first (and so far only) home ec project that she passed.  
  
(Sewing had come easy to her with her nimble hands, but cooking is still a bit of a problem. She finds it hard to use the oven without setting off the sprinklers or the fire alarm. And most recently if she doesn't cause a fire hazard, the results from her adventures in the kitchen lead to a memorable trip to the hospital. Just ask, oh about half of her high school peers, they'll probably tell you about the school fund raiser for the athletic department, where all the students were forced to do something, like a bake sale. Let's just say that it was totally unintentional and the fact that Drew had been teasing her the day before with the help of his stupid bimbo of a girl friend, head cheerleader & former buttercup scout, Katrina (* made up the name, I totally forgot the buttercup scouts' names : ) bad memory *) had absolutely nothing to do with it. You should also note that the cheerleading squad & football team were the ones with the most severe cases of Jade's cup-cake- itis.  
  
Totally a coincidence, that she got grounded for and at the moment still is. To add to her punishment she is now forced into taking tutoring classes in cooking too. -_-; )  
  
During the ride, Paco just noticed something odd. The Captain never called them; usually it was Jade who contacted the J-team members. Why did the Captain call? Where was Jade? Knowing her, she would never miss a chance to get the whole team back together again. Worrying over his childhood friend, Paco looked out of the window to a dark sky filled with ominous clouds and the famous San Fran red bridge beneath him.  
  
The scene opens in a medium sized room, not that very neat, but it wasn't a total wreck either. There were no windows as it was located in a secret underground government base. There was a rumpled up bed with blue sheets, a table with an up-to-date computer on it and schoolwork scattered over the top of the desk & on the floor too. Upon the bed leaning next to the light colored orange wall was a gigantic stuffed moose.  
  
As Thoru gazed around Jade's room and spotted the moose, a small smile sets upon his face, as he remembered that was the very same moose he got for Jade at a school carnival ages ago. He was pleased that she still had it with her. Then his expression clouded over as he looked down at the magical materials that he was holding in his large hands. His mission came before pleasant memories and he began the spell with Uncle.  
  
Uncle's chants in his strong, but aged voice rang through his niece's room. All of his concentration was being put into this spell, as he wanted to find Jade as soon as possible.  
  
He had taken a smaller version of Super Moose that was lying on his teenage niece's bed and now it glowed green, as he & his apprentice had just completed their task.  
  
"Now let us see where the moose leads us." said Uncle in his calm & wise manner.  
  
And then it floated off the floor, across the room and stopped to point at its own reflection.  
  
"Aaaaaiiiiiiyyaaahhhhhh!"  
  
"Sensei?" - said by a confused Thoru.  
  
J-team reunites  
  
Paco & El Toro exited the aircraft as it had landed in the base and were walking toward the debriefing room just as uncle's shout of dismay rang out throughout the base. Their questioning eyes met before both ran to the source of the shout.  
  
"Excuse me. Sorry"- El Toro said as agents jumped out of his way.  
  
Paco was making similar apologies as he ran next to his mentor, down the halls of Section 13.  
  
Jackie, Viper and the Captain had just finished compiling the very long list of suspects. As they too were heading for the ready/debriefing room they heard uncle's hard to miss & trademark shout. Worried at what he may have found out with his magic or what he may not have been able to find, the trio rushed toward Jade's room too.  
  
However, Viper first gently placed her baby son into a small carrier baby thing (* ? Does anyone know what I mean? * ) and placing a gentle kiss on his smooth forehead. Baby Nicholas opened one eye, yawned and fell back to sleep. Smiling she left her child in the care of Jade's loyal dog, who was sitting right next to Nicholas on the Captain's sofa in his office. And she ran to catch up with the Captain & Jackie; which took her like 25seconds. (* Master thief speed! *)  
  
Scruffy was still very sad that he had failed to protect Jade, but he took his role as guard dog over Nicholas very seriously & stayed watch over the sleeping babe.  
  
El Toro, Paco, Jackie & the Captain collided with each other outside Jade's door.  
  
"Paco. El Toro. You guys made it here rather quickly."- Viper said as she surveyed the jumbled mess of J-team members. She had arrived in time to see what looked like a painful accident. Good thing she didn't get to the scene too early.  
  
"Greetings Viper." - came El Toro's voice from beneath the heap. "Can you please get Jackie off of us."  
  
"Heh, heh sorry!" - Jackie said as he was on the top of the pile. She did so willingly and helped sort them out.  
  
When everyone was on his or her own feet Jade's door banged open (good thing no one was behind it!) and Uncle stepped out. He looked upset, tired and on closer inspection he was very worried. Next came Thoru's huge figure overshadowing Uncle.  
  
"Uncle what have you found?" - Jackie asked in a slightly hopeful & simultaneously panicked tone. His chocolate brown eyes were a mixture of fear & expectations of good news.  
  
Thwack, then an OW! Came as Uncle's infamous finger-slap-to-the-head met its target, Jackie's skull.  
  
"Uncle was about to tell you!"- the chi-wizard replied sharply at his nephew who was nursing his head after the sharp blow that was inflicted on him.  
  
"It is very bad. Jade has been taken by the dark forces of EVIL!" Uncle said in his aged voice and ended the sentence very shrilly.  
  
"Jade has been kidnapped?!" -Paco asked loudly shock in his voice and still pronouncing Jade's name with his Spanish accent, so it sounded like Yade. He knew that something bad was going to happen and worry coursed through him as ideas of what could be happening to his dear friend began forming in his mind. His imagination really started to go into overdrive.  
  
"How do you know this señor Chan?" came El Toro's questioning inquire. He took the surprise rather well and was ready to find his missing comrade.  
  
"There is an ancient mirror in Jade's bedroom. The locator spell points to it and only it. It took no notice of our map (he held out a world map for all to see). So, she is no longer on this Earth.  
  
(Wide worried eyes all around.)  
  
One more thing! There is a feeling of ancient & powerful magic coming from this antique mirror, white magic, yes. But lurking in the shadows there is a very strong strain of demonic chi too. Both Thoru and I felt it once we entered Jade's room. A highly skilled being possessing such dark chi must have abducted Jade." Uncle said in a mysterious voice, hinting to the danger that Jade maybe facing somewhere out there all alone.  
  
"But Uncle who? And how?"- said by Jackie as his arms waved out mimicking his question in motion.  
  
"For that I must do Research!" came Uncle's screechy reply. "And all of you must help! If you want to bring Jade back from wherever she is now! And one more thing! How did Jade acquire such a powerful relic?" Uncle asked his eyes squinting as he scanned the small crowd.  
  
"I gave it to her." Viper said in a clear voice, ready to take responsibility.  
  
"Why did you do such a thing?! Can you not see that this is far too powerful for a teenager, especially Jade, to possess! And one more thing where did you get it? From another antique shop?" - he asked, ending in an accusing tone.  
  
"Yes to the last one and not everyone has the ability to sense magic uncle."-Viper replied.  
  
"Where was this antique shop?"-Captain turned to ask Viper.  
  
She told him that she bought it from an old friend of hers when she went to France a couple of months ago. Once she had seen it she had felt it would have made a great gift for her niece, the carved animals & mythic beasts reminded her of Jade's love for animals and magic.  
  
"All right, I'll have Section 13 do a background check on your friend Viper and I'll put all the manpower I have on researching through uncle's old books. We'll find her in no time."  
  
Though he sounded sure of himself the Captain and co. were still worried.  
  
At Kurama's house (3: 55Am) *wow that's early*  
  
A large white house located in Tokyo, Japan in a well-to-do district was only one of the many houses whose lights were off at this time of night. However, if one were to pass by this house everyday you would find that its lights were usually off and there was little evidence, besides the well- kept garden, that any one lived there. But someone did. And this young boy was left there living day to day in his house, alone.  
  
The only light found in Kurama's large & empty house was coming from the moon outside shining through the curtains. Shadows were everywhere and it was only for the exceptionally well eyesight of the two entering the house that they didn't bump into any furniture or a wall. (* I used bump into walls a lot, it hurts! *)  
  
"I'm so tired" Jade mumbled mostly to herself as she leaned against a blue wall for support. They had just gotten back from the spirit world and were dusting snow off themselves in the front hall.  
  
Turning around to face his guest, Kurama's fiery red hair made a quiet swishing sound. His green eyes saw that his guest would need a good night's rest to get ready for school the next day. And she was also about to drop fast asleep on the floor.  
  
(J - _ - so tired ....-J)  
  
Quite unaware of what she was doing and what was happening Jade's eyes started to droop as the wall continued to support her weight even more each passing second.  
  
Kurama "Follow me to the guest room, its right across from my bedroom. It should be quite comfortable."- he said as he climbed the stairs with a sleepy eyed Jade following without complaints due to the late hour.  
  
"Oh and school starts at 8:45 Am sharp. Good night Jade." - he practically whispered to the slumped form of the girl on the bed. She had let out a small shout of yay! when she had seen the nice soft & large mattress through her heavy eye lids and promptly laid down, dragging a plump pillow toward her and totally forgot about her host.  
  
Kurama knew that she wasn't even listening to him, but it didn't matter. Her breathing had slowed and the rising of her chest took on a lazy feel. Turning on her side, he saw her peaceful face as she went deeper into dreamland. The word innocence came to mind. He couldn't help staying a few more seconds to look at her sleeping form. Smiling a sweet smile that would've melted any girl's heart, except probably the one who was sleeping right now, he turned to leave but not before a voice in his head decided to make a comment.  
  
Youko- You know that I can simply take control of this body and court her. That is if you do not do so soon, Kurama. And I do believe my approach would not meet your approval. -Sly smirking continues, as the fox thief senses his other side's discomfort.  
  
(major discomfort, as Kurama is getting mental pictures of what his other half might try to do and what Jade would do to both of them. In the end he'd be the one facing a pissed off Jade and with the bruises. Poor Kurama seems like he's stuck between a flirty & determined Youko and Jade's probable & dangerous anger)  
  
Kurama ~ She is not like other ningen girls who fall to our feet when they see us. Besides we both know that she has a certain past with demons and she is not very open to the idea of ever being romantically involved with one. ~  
  
-He closed his statement with a mental nod reinforcing his conviction, even though the last part was oddly harder to admit & accept, but he didn't want to think on why. It was the truth and nothing could change it. Both sides of Kurama had already discovered the reason as to why she had been pulled into the world of magic and sorcery, her first experiences in the world of sorcery was fighting demons bent on world conquest. (They know all this through spying on her as she reminisced of good old days with her adorable doggy Scruffy.)  
  
She was raised in an environment & family that practically screamed for her to become a demon hunter, with her self-defense/ martial arts skills and white magic; plus her own personality that made her a strong willed person who fought for what she believed in, a trait which led her to battle against black sorcery more than once in her young life. All combined with her dominating personality equaled a girl who definitely did not like demons. Especially ones that can't seem to keep their hands/claws to themselves, *cough, cough- Youko cough, cough. *  
  
Youko- All she needs is a little convincing and time. How long do you think she will stay here? Her wizarding uncle is probably devising a spell right now to get her back. Not to mention that if and when they do find her, an attack on us is quite probable, since you did summon her here.  
  
By this time Kurama had made it into his room and was lying down on his bed having this ever so pleasant conversation when he too just wanted to drift off to sleep.  
  
Sighing at his other half's persistence to converse, Kurama's eyes began to droop.  
  
Kurama ~ raising a mental brow, What do you mean I summoned her?  
  
Youko- I see that you have failed to notice that you pricked your finger upon the mirror while doing your chores, which caused your blood to be spilled. -Sighing- this human body is so easily damaged.  
  
Opening his eyes wide, Kurama realized what Youko was hinting. Remembering the inscription on the mirror, "And if you wish with all your heart for what you see Blood of both must be spilled Before both can meet" His blood had been spilled, but what of Jade's?  
  
Youko- It is likely that she too has had a similar accident. Now before you retire, aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Sleep was overcoming him quickly and he didn't feel like dealing with the fox right now, and Kurama thought out sleepily~ What is it?~  
  
Youko- The heating. Or in this case, the lack of heating.  
  
Kurama~ Yes? As he turned his head onto its side and closed his eyes, feeling very comfortable on top of his pillow. Long red locks framed his face as he concentrated on matching his breathing to the one he heard coming from across the hall. (* Youkai heightened sense of hearing, and no Jade does not snore. If any of you were thinking that. Plus the door is open and if he squinted he could make out Jade's form, still snuggled into the pillow.*)  
  
Youko- Are you so exhausted not to have noticed that while you have a blanket, Jade does not and that she is hugging that pillow (here he practically glared at the pillow in her arms, interesting he already becomes jealous of inanimate objects when concerning miss Jade.) for heat and not so much as for comfort.  
  
(* Interesting indeed, evil laughter is heard in the background. Oh excuse this authress, she just likes torturing ppl/ demons. Mwahahaha! I wonder what can happen in the future? *)  
  
Kurama sat up quickly and thanking his other side for being more watchful and not as sleepy as he was, the red head grabbed his own blanket and ran across the hall to the now clearly shivering Jade.  
  
Youko- I see no guests are safe with you, perhaps I should take a more active role if you continue to fail to notice these important details Kurama. (All said while a small smirk played upon the fox's lips, his pointed fangs showing.) And with that the fox demon took his leave and disappeared into the further recesses of Kurama's mind, leaving the red head alone worrying over what he had said. Kurama definitely did not want Youko in control, especially not dealing with Jade.  
  
Taking another look at the girl fast asleep, now snug in his blanket (very very thick blanket! Its red if your wondering, im not very creative) Kurama smiled a tired smile, as he turned and went to sleep in his bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream Sequence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jade's dream:  
  
She saw herself wrapped in a warm blanket and lying atop a soft pillow. It seemed so comfortable and all Jade wanted to do was join her body and snuggle into the soft bed. But it appeared that her wish wasn't going to happen for the scene around her dream-self began to change.  
  
A soft moan of protest escaped her lips, as she could do nothing but follow along what her subconscious wanted her to see. It wasn't odd for her to know she was dreaming while in a dream, it had happened a couple of times before and she only woke up when her dream played out or an outside force, forced her out of her sleep, like a ringing alarm clock.  
  
And for the second time in the day, Jade found herself in a place that she couldn't recognize. A very large forest filled with familiar looking plants but different somehow. Running a hand through her short black locks, she frowned and began to wonder why she was here.  
  
A movement that rustled the leaves of a nearby bush & grass put her into a defensive position. She repositioned her legs & feet so that she would be able to run or launch herself upward to kick the opponent in midair and her hands were in fists raised giving her the option to block or punch out. Though this was a dream and not real, it could be a nightmare and no version of Jade (meaning the physical her and sleep-her) ever wanted to be caught off guard.  
  
But today was not her day and getting surprised was what happened next; for it was not an oni or a demon or a nightmarish creature, but the unknown leave rustler was a very beautiful silverish white fox with a bouquet of red-orange roses in its mouth. She also noted that the fox had nine tails.  
  
J- 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9?! Blink-blink, just making sure she wasn't getting the numbering right, she counted them in her head, and yup. She was right, there were nine tails on this beautiful creature.  
  
As soon as she saw it her shoulders drooped down, and she relaxed. After all it was only a fox, with 8 extra tails, what harm could a dream fox bring to her dream self? Plus, she loved animals and almost always animals liked her, except for the occasional black jaguar & hungry artic wolf. Smiling warmly she kneeled down to look at the new comer in the face and extended out her hand so he could sniff it.  
  
Dropping the bouquet at her feet, the innocent looking fox (*well to Jade at least, all animals that aren't trying to eat her are innocent looking*) sniffed her hand and deciding it liked her scent came closer and jumped into her lap.  
  
Surprised, Jade's golden eyes lit up as she realized she just made a new friend, be it a dream friend at least he was a friend. Deciding to sit down, she took the bouquet in one hand and managed to carry the fox in the crook of her other arm and moved to sit beneath a large tree where there was shade.  
  
The rest of her dream was spent bonding with her dream fox, who she named å¬å¤©, translated to the name Winter in English, from the traditional Chinese language.  
  
(* Pronounced doung teen, or that's as close as I can get it, it still doesn't sound right, but there isn't that sound in the English language, oh well.*)  
  
He let her run her hands down his soft fur and listened as she rambled on about herself & her current situation. He seemed to rather enjoy her slow petting as he put his face next to her neck and let her scent linger on him. It all ended when Jade began to close her eyes and pretty quickly fell asleep still petting the fox lying against the foot of a huge tree.  
  
As he heard her heart beat slow, the fox snuggled into her closer, licked her neck causing her to shiver and rubbed his head against her face. He too fell asleep in the comfort of her arms.  
  
(* Now can anyone guess who this dream fox is and how he got into Jade's dream?*)  
  
Waking up, Jade had a clear recollection of last night's dream and she smiled still tired. In reality she had very few close friends her age and the ones she did have lived in different countries, like Paco was in Mexico, the little fat boy king (* well he was fat, ok fine chubby, and yeah i forgot his name :p so sue me!*) was ruling his country on another continent and that girl from the episode of the Lotus Temple was in China. So as you can see (* i have a very bad memory and*) she didn't really feel connected to that many people. Sure there was the Captain, uncle, Jackie, Viper, Thoru and baby Nicholas. But they were all family and most were older than her. It just made things different. But being Jade, the lack of peer friends didn't get her down because she bonded and did well with animals. And finding friendships in animals was easier for her than among humans, afterall animals simply accepted who she was.  
  
Stretching she looked around the room as bright sunlight filtered in through the shades. A small cough came from the entrance of the room and looking up she saw it was her not-so-welcomed demon boy host. Sighing, she jumped up from the bed and asked "Yes?"  
  
Smiling as usual with his calm exterior, Kurama greeted the sleepy girl with a "Ohayou-gozaimasu, Jade. Breakfast is ready and also the bathroom is down the hall. School starts in a half hour."  
  
Frowning, she asks to the ceiling "Whop-pee, I can't wait for school."  
  
Smiling at her obvious love for public education, Kurama chose to ignore that comment and instead slowly turned to walk out of the doorway a small chuckle escaping his lips. Jade sure was going to be a hand-full. He also noted the face she made at him when he turned around, shaking his head, amused by the Jade-like response to his chuckle, he left to finish eating breakfast and fixing lunch for both of them.  
  
-While Jade was brushing her teeth and her hair and doing stuff in the Minamino's bathroom, Kurama (* in a apron! hahaha, ok fine ppl he wont be in a apron or if u want him to be he is. can anyone guess what color it is in my head? : ) *) was in the kitchen fixing a bento for both of them. (bento = a little lunch box, having I believe rice, vegetables, meat, raw fish & pickles, isn't he so nice making lunch & breakfast for Jade!*) As he was adding the finishing touches he looked up from his task to greet his three eyed fire demon friend.  
  
"Ohayou Hiei." getting no response Kurama raised a brow, already suspecting what his friend wanted to talk about.  
  
"Kitsune, are both of you that infatuated (he said this word as if it were a disease) with her to not notice that she is a practitioner of white chi magic?"  
  
"Yes, we both have noticed." Kurama said as he applied pressure to cap both lunch boxes and moved to place them on the table; he leaned against the kitchen counter to continue what was going to be a lengthy chat with his quiet demon friend.  
  
"Chi magic was created for one reason and one reason only, to kill demons. All chi wizards are demon hunters. How can you trust her?"  
  
"Quite simply Hiei, because I know her. And chi wizards from her world only fought against demons because they had no other choice. She would never hurt anyone, including demons, if it didn't pose a threat to humankind."  
  
To the red head's last remark, HIei gave his trademark "Hn" which Kurama could tell was filled with disbelief and a hint of annoyance. And with that he jumped out of the kitchen in a flash of black.  
  
-Telepathicly Hiei tells Kurama : We aren't done here. Don't let your guard down, kitsune. Watch her. - Hiei left just in time because the one they were talking about just entered the room.  
  
Stopping in midstep Jade tilts her head and her eyes rove around the room going from the window to the lounging redhead more than once. Squinting, she matched the presence she sensed to the one belonging to the short black dressed demon she saw last night at the meeting in the Spirit World. "Having company over?" she asked as she sat down and was mildly surprised at the variety of foods that were in front of her. (The American choices and traditional Japanese foods were all quite delicious looking. Her hunger began to grow as she controlled herself and began to choose what to eat)  
  
The only response he gave her was an elegant shrug and a secretive smile, his green eyes drinking in her movements and every detail surrounding her. And then he tensed, something that Jade didn't notice but Youko did.  
  
Youko-(mentally to kurama) What is it? Kurama- I think Hiei might be right, I am falling for her. Youko- It took you that long to admit it? And the red head chose not to answer that one.  
  
---------Spirit World---------  
  
"Koenma sir, why are you spying on Jade and Kurama?" the purple orge asked  
  
"Because I just realized that anyone with any ounce of spirit awareness can sense her, like Kuwabara."  
  
"But we already knew that."-orge dude  
  
"Yes, but what if a demon senses her and tries to turn her against us. With that enormous power could any of us stop her? And we don't even know all of her powers, only half of them."  
  
"But sir she doesn't seem like the type to ever side with evil."-the orge pointed out  
  
"Yes I know but I would feel better if she learned how to tune down her spirit energy so demons wouldn't notice her so easily."  
  
"What do you plan to do?"  
  
"She needs to learn it fast and soon."  
  
(Thinking who did this prince of the Spirit World know that was good enough and very wise to be able to train a teenager into controlling her powers? Hmmmm what a hard question.)  
  
"Kurama will have to do the job. I'm sure they both will be pleased with this arrangement."  
  
And then both the orge & Koenma began to doubt the young prince's plan because of what happened next on the screen.  
  
--------------------------Switch back to Kurama & Jade --------------------- ---------  
  
And in the spotless hallway of the Minamino household leading out to the bright public street, a loud scream of terror was heard.  
  
"WHHHHAAAATTTT! What in the world do you mean I'll have to wear a school uniform?! You mean to say, that I'll have to (*have to was spit out with distaste*) wear a SKIRT! And a whole outfit that's PINK!"  
  
(*Notice that she doesn't really like the color pink, not that I personally have anything against it*)  
  
Kurama : -_-;;;;;;;; "Yes?" poor poor Kurama with his above average hearing was suffering from Jade's outburst.  
  
Grinding of teeth is heard and more sweatdrops formed on Kurama's head as veins formed on Jade's forehead and she continued to glare heatedly at him.  
  
He should have seen this coming, since never once had he seen her in a skirt and not to mention she had to be practically bribed into wearing the light pink sweater that her mom had knitted together for her (something that made him smile at that time when he saw what Viper & Jackie had to do to get her to wear it)  
  
But sadly the world was working against her and Jade found herself sighing while walking to school with the red head besides her. "I hate pink." she said to the bright sky and chirping birds. While Kurama was still uneasily smiling and walking at a brisk pace to get it all over with.  
  
Blink-Blink went the fire demon, Spirit World Prince, the orge and quite a number of passerbys & neighbors who all heard/saw Miss Jade's opinion on the color pink.  
  
(* Question, seriously is Kurama's outfit pink or plum or purple or red? You know his school outfit, whenever I ask people they all say different things. It's so darn confusing. And one more thing! What's the color of the girls' outfits in his school? Can anyone describe them for me. PLZ and thanku!*)  
  
Brown eyes blinked as the owner looked up at the large blue sky. She sighed, Misako really hoped that this new school would be better for her. All the weirdness from her previous school was still fresh in her mind. Shuddering, she shakes her head and her wavy, mid-back long brown hair mimics her movement. Gathering her courage she continues her walk to her new high school. It was really prestigious and it was quite a surprise that she was able to attend it. Perhaps it had something to do with her powerful Uncle who had a soft spot for his favorite niece. But oh well, the point was that now since she was in, she could start over again and forget about her past and focus on the here & now. Smiling a determined smile, her walk is almost finished when she saw her new school in sight. And what she saw really surprised the new student of the previously said high school.  
  
(* If anyone hasn't figured out by now, I have absolutely no idea what Kurama's high school is called, if anyone knows please tell me. And I guess for now, you can all use your imagination and make up a name by yourselves. : ) *)  
She had heard that the dress code here was unlike those of other schools but really boys in that color, it all just seemed so odd. She practically face faulted when she a group of students passed by her and she got a closer look at their uniforms. She rubbed her eyes making sure that she wasn't seeing things.  
  
Misako- Wow, things here are sure going to be different. And with that thought she went into the tall building, looking for a place to confirm her registration (*or something like that, either way she's looking for the principal's office*). On her way she passed by a group of mad giggling girls that stood in the middle of the hallway blocking traffic, (but there was little traffic since it was still pretty early and people walking through the halls, just brushed by them.) But Misako couldn't help overhearing what they were loudly whispering about as she passed them.  
  
The girls were in the same bright pink uniforms as the rest of the student population attending the school. But they changed theirs, adding details to make them stand out from everyone around them. Though they had done this to be individuals, in reality they were a clique of girls who liked to stick together and gain the admiration for their "uniqueness & individuality" from peers. Sure they were unique because they followed the main stream/ newest fashion trends that make the cover of every teen magazine and they were individuals because all the girls in their little group wore their uniforms in the same style as their leader & they even talked the same way. All were ever so individuals.  
  
Girl 1: Ren Gyou: (*golden Bellflower*) "Ohhhh, I wonder where Shuichi-kun is? He is usually so early." Girl 2: Sarusuberi (*Crape myrtle*) Mitsuko (last name here doesn't apply to flower name) Giggling for no reason- "I can't wait to see who he will ask to the winter festival. Who do you think it will be?" Girl 3: Lailakku Muyo: (*first name means Lilac*)"Of course it would have been Modoki-san (* Modoki Ume = Japanese deciduous holly*), demo she just had to move away." A collective sigh of disappointment from the little group is heard mourning the loss of their leader. Girl 1: Ren :"Yes, she was the best of all the girl's here in everything but she isn't here now. So who do you think he will ask? I hope it is me!" A high pitch squeal of laughter & excitement is heard  
  
-* authress is gagging in the background*) Here Misako cringed. (*You would so tooo cringe, poor Misako actually had to hear it*)  
  
Girl 3: Lailakku: "Demo, I don't believe he'll even go to the dance because none of us had ever seen him go to a school festival, unless asked to by a teacher. (*for oh I don't know, help setting up decorations since he's so tall? that sounds reasonable right?*) or else I do not believe he would ever go. Girl 2: Sarusuberi : "Nani?! No way! Then we all must simply have to persuade him to go to the festival with us. And we all shall accompany him!" Girl 1: Ren: "That sounds good in theory, but how will we do it? And all of us?"  
  
But before any more of this genius plan could be explained, all of the female students within the vicinity stopped in their tracks and gazed at a new comer who was just now entering the school gates.  
  
Misako also looked out a window to see why every where around here became so quiet and why the girls had stopped their "quiet-whispering" conversation which everyone in the hall had heard. Then Misako had to blink a couple of times and this was her first reaction : o.o?  
  
"Why is everyone staring at a long haired red head girl, dressed in a boy's uniform?"- she barely whispered out loud. But it was loud enough for the giggling trio to hear and what happened next was not pretty.  
  
"What do you mean a GIRL?!" "That's Shuichi-kun out there! He's the most wanted male student in this school! In this district and the next five districts too! We took the poll!" "He does not look like a GIRL! Get some glasses!"  
  
And with that, poor Misako was left wide eyed & open mouthed as the trio turned on their heels and stormed out into the school courtyard to greet their Shuichi-kun. (* Poor, poor Kurama. See what good looks get you; annoying, crazy stalkerish obsessive fanclubs of your fellow and hopefully only girl, students. Isn't that so sad. : p *)  
  
"Ok, so that's a guy." Misako questioningly whispered to herself out loud as she peered out the window again to take a second peek at the red haired prince.  
  
Standing next to Jade, surveying his school, Kurama sighed as all the female students and his unofficial fan club had began to take glances at him & his companion increasingly every few seconds. It was really annoying. Then as his favorite (*plz note the sarcasim*) trio of girls literally came charging at him. (*picture the scene ppl! its kinda funny at my point of view, but then you have to feel sorry for Kurama. Hahaha, well I don't hahaha, I'm mean. : p *) a burst of panic sprang up in his gut. He didn't enjoy their daily attentions. Biting back a growl of annoyance and warning that Youko so wanted to release, Kurama put on the pleasant smile that everyone always expected from him.  
  
Youko- Shimata. Your darn fan clubs are here. Get rid of them, I don't want to waste any time with them today. Kuama- Youko, this has happened every day since 5th grade. You have never complained before. -The small observation made Youko mentally run a hand through his long silver hair and look coolly at his human half. A look that Kurama translated into, "as if you didn't know why."  
  
Kurama, of course, knew why; his adoring fans had already unconsciously raised their auras to that of well hidden hostility when they saw Jade. Judging from the way that some were frowning and eyeing her with unease & a growing distaste, he already knew Jade wouldn't find it easy here. And all becasue of him. (*He blames himself for the territoriality of the female students in his school. I'm not quite sure why.*)  
  
Dressed in the same all black outfit that she had worn to the late San Francisco concert, Jade was feeling a little bit out of place. Well, she always felt that way whenever surrounded by "normal" teenagers that were her age, but oh well, she just dealt with it. And by dealing with it, Jade had become a little bit colder when compared to how she acted toward people she had known beforehand. For example, if someone insulted her, when she was younger she would have beat the person to the ground or at least try to. However, with many years of Jackie's training under her belt, fighting with a fellow student wouldn't have been exactly fair and her uncle had infused morals & a usual policy of nonviolence unless necessary into her mind. So, now she would simply let the insult roll off her back and glance coldly at the offender before turning her back to them, letting them know they weren't worth wasting her time on them. And if she wanted to, she would get back at the person later on.  
  
(Now back to the story) So as she stood next to her host she too noticed that the people here weren't very hospitable. As a trio of hyper excited girls came careening toward her direction and latched onto both of Kurama's arms & one was practically in his face, Jade knew that she was stuck with Mr. Popular and she would oh so not have a great time here.  
  
Trio:"Ohayou-gozaimasu! Shuichii-san! O-genki desu ka?" (How are you?) They all said in a loud combined high pitch voice, while having a glazed look in their eyes. All were a wee bit too concentrated to notice the girl standing next to their dream guy. Kurama: "Ohayou, Gyou-san, Muyo-san and Mitsuko-san. I am well and how are all three of you?" Lailakku: We are doing fine, thankyou. Sarusuberi: We wanted to ask you a very important question! Ren: Yes, we need your answer right away. She said breathlessly as she batted her eyelashes at him.  
  
All three leaned toward him, closing off any space that was separating them in the first place. Before he ran out of air to breathe, Kurama's quick wit found an escape, as he had noted that Jade was about to make hers from him.  
  
Shuichii- "My apologies, ladies, demo I must escort my guest, Miss Jade Chan to the Principal's office to make sure all is in order with her transfer." And here he slipped his arm around Jade's, who was slowly before hand trying to edge away while Kurama was distracted. She simply wanted to see the school for herself and sadly the fox was harder to get away from then she had first thought. But now that she knew not to underestimate him in his human form, she wouldn't make that same mistake again.  
  
Their attention went to the previously invisible girl, who they noticed with growing anger & surprise, was wearing their Shuichii-kun's red duster! The one that every girl wanted to find herself wrapped in on a chilly morning like this. Just who did this Jade Chan think she was? And where in the world was her uniform and why in the world was Shuichii holding her arm? He had never ever done that before to a female student to their knowledge. After all, everyone knew that to ever hope of getting to Shuichii you had to deal with the four, now three, girls that followed him around every where. And not to mention other female students that had their eyes on him too. It was just that these girls were the top most forward ones in the race to get Shuichii to become their boyfriend.  
  
They also noted the obvious youthful beauty that Jade had, concluding that she was younger than they were (the girls are 16, like Kurama). Though she was short, it was the way she stood with her gaze meeting all three of theirs, which showed them how strong she was. It was her eyes that all three noted were what made her really stand out. Golden like the rising sun, and there was plainly a fire & liveliness in them that was the opposite of Shuichii's calm, cool green ones. It was a color and spark in them that clearly made it known that they weren't contacts because no contacts could ever be made to have that kind of unique look to it. Their curiosity was peaked and the urge to bombard the pair with questions was very strong.  
  
While questions rang in the minds of the three girls who stopped their chatter to stare at her, Jade made her own observations.  
  
The trio had high lights in their light brown/black hair, Ren had blonde high lights, Sarusuberi red and Lailakku purple. Their uniform was shorter than others and they had hemmed the pink skirt with gold thread and instead of the school logo on the upper right shoulder region, they had their intials sewn in. Jade also noted that they had shorter gloves than other girls and (all girls in Kurama's high school wore opera like long white-pinkish gloves, part of their uniform that I made up) theirs were the same color of their highlights. The trio wore their hair in the same fashion, wavy & not too long or short and out of the way of their face where there was a noticeable amount of makeup applied. Their eyes too were not truly theirs, like their hair & nails (hair extensions & fake nails) they each wore contacts; as contacts had just became popular because a hit teen idol had worn a pair out in public and now they were all the rage. The trio had ones that matched their favorite color.  
  
But before anything else could happen, Kurama had gently tugged Jade's hand and with one last glance Jade walked away from the girl's that were now glaring at her. Getting her hand free from his hold, Jade settled for following where Kurama was leading her. And Misako, too had continued her quest to find the same room.  
  
Jealousy began rising all around and curiosity too as the two walked into the school building. Every pair of eyes in the school courtyard were on the duo especially on Jade.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED........  
  
PREVIEW: "You can hack?.... Yay! Are you sure that I don't have to wear pink?... He said in a cold indifferent voice: Then why is her scent all over you?.....That girl is wearing our new uniforms!.... Matte! I am not sure if this will meet her approval.... What?! I never agreed to that!....  
  
Note:  
I did not create Misako, in fact she actually is a character from Yu- Yu-Hakusho, she was the girl Yusuke possessed, in a really early episode, to beat up the guys that were about to beat up Kuwabara who was under a promise not beat up any other kids. I think she was only in that one episode for ohhh I'd say a few seconds. But any-who she's in my story  
  
I did however create the trio of girls and their leader who moved away I'll try my hardest to put up the next chapter soon! But I have alot of tests and stuff, yuck! Ok bye! And plz review! 


	6. Chapter 6

-Authress is hiding in the bushes, suddenly there is a crack behind her, the sound of someone(s) stepping on a dry twig. Ever so slowly turning around, her eyes widen in fear as she recognizes who they were....dun duh dun....angry reviewers! Out to kill this poor (*cough-cough- LAZY-cough- cough) authress. Quickly, she runs out screaming apologies & then shows y'all this chapter.  
  
: ) hope u all like it and will stop threatening my life, I like to keep breathing until I'm all wrinkly, which would be far away in the distant future.  
  
Oh yeah one more thing, on the suggestion of a reviewer here are some examples of death threats:  
  
Idiotic Author,  
  
Update or die a slow painful death.  
  
Your ex-assassin always (not),  
  
Sango=ss  
  
Update! Or! Die! *said that in sinister voice*  
  
Update or die (That was a compliment... kind of)  
  
And then there were more, and they weren't even reviews! Shudder- Scary ppl are reading this. Scary obsessive ppl who are great motivators. I would've put them up but I think y'all want to read this chapter : )  
  
Note: Hi people I am trying to update as soon as possible, and hehe someone's (Sango-ss to be specific) and someone named Galina (and if I haven't mentioned ur name here, thanku for not threatening my life! : p) have been very motivational and paranoia causing. Yes, so I have tried to update and hope u ppl like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I, Sweet Myst do not own (but wish I did) any of the characters from YYH and Jackie Chan Adventures  
  
Author's note: *......* is my commentary ~.......~ is Kurama's thoughts J.......J is Jade's thoughts other ppl's thoughts will be labeled as "person's name" and stuff they say in their head....  
  
Through The Looking Glass  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
To any passersby, who did not go to this still unnamed high school (* can anyone tell me the name? Any one out there? Helloooooo? –echoing is heard* ) and who did not listen to the faster than wild fire & impressively efficient rumor mill, the two young people strolling to the principal's office would seem to be just two regular students going to an office. However, since a mere passerby we are not, we of course all know that these two particular students are not the least bit regular. The pair in question whose names are Jade Chan and Shuuichi Minamino / Kurama/ Youko (* wow he got a lot of names! *) were still on their quest to find the office that was located in a conviently long distance away from them. Let us now look into their heads and see what they have on their minds.  
  
~ Everything should be in order for Jade's transfer here. Koenma or the ogre (* is the purple orge's name George? Can anyone tell me his name? Hehe, I really don't know my Yu-Yu-Hakusho that well....*) should have completed the necessary steps. However, I cannot deny this feeling of foreboding. I sincerely hope that nothing will happen.~  
  
Here he looked toward Jade from the corner of his green eyes and noticed that she too was deep in thought. For a mere second, his eyes flashed amber as his other self looked upon the human girl too.  
  
Youko who had decided to keep a closer eye on things today, was in a thoughtful mood too. He on the other hand was thinking on a way different alley. Mostly concerning Jade and when he mentally told his human half what he was thinking, Kurama was really glad Jade was not a telepath and that Hiei wasn't here to hear either.  
  
Kurama's mental reaction to Youko's thoughts: -_-;;;  
  
J- Wow, and I thought the girls in my school were overly frosty (as she noted, the umteempth girl quietly glaring at her as she walked down the hall with her red haired host.) Geez, not as if I even like the demon boy!  
  
(Here she glanced at Kurama and saw him flash his usual smile at a passing group of girls who all promptly blushed pink & had hearts in their eyes.)  
  
Rolling her golden eyes at the girl's & Kurama's antics, Jade was really wishing that this day would pass by quickly and she wouldn't have to deal with Kurama's vast fan club.  
  
(As the two continued on, the hearts in the girl's eyes faded away into gazes of green jealousy because they had just noted the new girl next to everyone's crush. And it didn't do Jade much good that Kurama chose this moment to glance at her again with a much different look than he did to the other girls. What Jade had missed or hadn't bothered to notice, the other girls seethed over. Kurama did not just look at her like the other nameless girls in his school, to only Jade his emerald eyes softened with a growing emotion, that even the best youaki thief could not stop.  
  
It's a pity that Jade did not care for demons, but even if she didn't the female population of Meiou High (*is this it? Sp? *) did care about Kurama's feelings for her, and they were (well most of them at least) already plotting. And the plans of devious jealous teenaged school girls are forces to be reckoned with. Too bad Jade does not know it, yet.  
  
~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~--- ~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---  
  
Misako had finally found it. (* yay for her! Kurama & Jade have yet to find it...tut tut how slow*) After going up to the 4th floor only to find out it was on the 1st and all the way in the East Wing, she finally found it, the principal's office. To make matters worse, she didn't know that there was a school elevator and did all that cardio exercise for nothing.  
  
Of course she had tried to get directions, but her requests for help were ignored, for there was something else on everyone's minds and due to eaves dropping she found out what all the whispers were about.  
  
Here is a conversation between a group of students on the staircase going down to the first floor, Misako slowed her pace to listen in.  
  
#1: (*random unimportant ppl so they don't have names *) "Have you guys heard?! (said in a excited voice) There's a new girl, named Jade Chan and she's already got Shuuichi hanging off her arm!"  
  
#2: (a high whistle of surprise is made) "Really?! Lucky girl, but boy is she going to have a tough time here now."  
  
#3: "Yeah, talk about first impressions. I bet she's perfect just like Minamino is."  
  
#1: "But everyone is also saying that she's his total opposite. She's dressed all in black and her eyes are what make her real different. Their gold!"  
  
#2: "So what. They're probably contacts."  
  
#1: "No. Not according to Lilakku. "  
  
#2: "Wow you got this info. From the quartet, I mean trio (referring to Ren, Sarusuberi, and Lailakku, girls from previous chapter)"  
  
#1: "Well sorta, its been going around ever since Shuuichi entered the school premises with her and now its here." (referring to the rumors)  
  
(In a low whisper, that was hard to hear. So, the two other students had to lean forward, while Misako stopped her descent down the stairs all together just to listen and began to edge forward to get a better listen.)  
  
#1: "What everyone is saying is that Shuuichi-kun was putting his arm around her and she totally shrugged him off! She is such a snob! But you guys have to hear this!"  
  
(the girl continues in, clearly believing that the spread of gossip was the most important thing at the moment, totally ignoring the ringing late bell overhead)  
  
"The girl was wearing the DUSTER! The red duster that Shuuichi wears!" –Here she practically swoons, lost in her own daydreams of wearing the desired article of clothing.  
  
To all the girls & guys in Meiou High, wearing it would mean that you were Shuuichi Minamino's girlfriend, which means every girl wanted to wear it.  
  
At this point the listening audience, well all except Misako, stood there looking a lot like fish. -oOo :O  
  
#3 – "Wow! I think every girl in this school would kill to have Shuuichi to do that to them and to wear his duster."  
  
#1- agreeing with her friend- "Oh boy, is she gonna get it."  
  
Upon hearing this, Misako gets a bit annoyed and worried. She had already felt what it was like to be an outsider in high school and this Jade girl was not going to get it easy as far as she had heard. Shaking her head, Misako continues walking, knowing it was wrong to listen in. Anywho, the conversation had drifted back into discussing Shuuichi Minamino. It seemed to Misako that everyone was in love with him in this school.  
  
Misako- thinking- Poor girl. And why does everyone here like Minamino so much? – this was her last thought upon the subject as she found herself in front of the principal office's door.  
  
~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~--- ~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---  
  
Still walking down the never ending hall, (* I wonder how long their gonna take?*) Kurama took another peek at Jade, which Jade noticed.  
  
"Why are you always looking at me?"-she asks in an irritated voice, it was really annoying her. And his response got her ticked off as well. (*Jade needs to calm down*)  
  
Kurama blushed a light shade of pink (*kawaii! Kurama blushing!*) and smiled apologetically. Mumbling an apology, he shrugged his shoulders and averted his green eyes to the white ceiling. Not answering her question, he said in a voice that didn't really show how glad he was that he had found something to divert her attentions.  
  
"We're here." And there it was the office. (Note- this is a couple of minutes after Misako found it)  
  
Turning to look into his green eyes, she raises an eyebrow, a motion that both knew meant that the subject would be discussed later on.  
  
With a faint polite knock, Kurama opened the wooden door where a kindly old old looking man sat behind a desk with a brown haired girl in front of him. Looking up his face split into a wide smile as he recognizes who had entered.  
  
"Minamino, come in, come in. I'm just about done with Miss Tomi (*made up last name, its supposed to mean rich*)."  
  
Here, Misako immediately recognized the talk of the town, Jade Chan and Shuuichi Minamino.  
  
Standing by the door, he smiled a warm smile at his aged principal, Mr. Keiji (*name means to lead cautiously, at least that's what this website thing says *). Mr. Keiji had been the principal of Meiou High for a loooong time and was a very kind soul. However, don't let his physical appearance fool you. Mr. Keiji was a very quick and intelligent man; he had already noticed that Shuuichi Minamino was more than he seemed, but sensing that Shuuichi would do no harm to the student body/ school he welcomed our red head with open arms.  
  
Smiling again, Mr. Keiji motioned for the two new comers to have a seat next to Misako.  
  
Misako's curious eyes followed both their movements. She noted that the girl came in rather reluctantly, as if she was uncomfortable to be in an office, whereas Shuuichi was totally at ease. Ever the goodey-goodey, he pulled out the chair for Jade to sit down. She softly thanked him while eyeing him with mistrust. Misako found the girl's behavior odd, considering that Shuuichi was the perfect teenage boy there ever was. Shaking her head, Misako turned her attention back to the principal whose deep brown eyes were on both girls as if searching for something and then they widen a little as if in surprise, when he focused on Jade for an extra few seconds. The principal looked back at Kurama/ Shuuichi, raising his gray brow as Kurama met his gaze with one of his own.  
  
The staring contest between student & principal ended when the old man remembered to greet his other guest.  
  
"Hello and who might you be Miss?"  
  
"Jade Chan, sir."  
  
"She's a transfer student from California and we were supposed to come here to finalize the paper work for her transfer. Last week, the main office's computers have been infected with a virus, as well as the entire school network. And the teachers in charge of the exchange program said to come to you when our transfer students arrived."-Kurama added.  
  
"I see, I see. Well, I'll have a look on the computer now. Oh and while I do that, meet Misako Tomi, she's a new student here."  
  
(Misako smiled pleasantly at the two and bowed her head in a polite greeting. Kurama dipped his head in response and Jade blinked at the head bowing, her own head tilted to a side in confusion.)  
  
J-What's with the head bowing? Everyone is so polite here. -J  
  
And she greeted the brunette with an old San Fran wave, accompanied with a small, but friendly "Hi."  
  
(The other two sweatdrop at her way of greeting someone.)  
  
"My apologies, Minamino, but I can't find her name any where on this list."- the principal replied.  
  
Slightly worried, Kurama says "Nani?" in a surprised tone.  
  
------Spirit World-----------------  
  
"Ogre!"  
  
In the background the sound of exploding computer software is heard and orange-red sparks fly into the air.  
  
"Gomen, Koenma-sama! But I don't know how to handle computers!" –the water works turn on as the ogre looks at the computer with fear; the metal contraption was now printing out papers at high speed and spitting them out to any one in range.  
  
The king of hell jr. sucked his pacifier and cradled his head in his hands. His office was in more of a mess than it was before.  
  
------Back to Jade & Kurama----------  
  
Biting her lower lip, Jade started to stand up and wanted to take a closer look at the computer, but before she could do anything, time froze. The whole room seemed to be bathed in a shade of yellow and a bird flying outside the window froze in mid-flight.  
  
Blinking yet again, "Huh?" came from the American teen.  
  
A slight popping noise was heard and Koenma floated in front of her face. Jumping back in surprise, Jade said "Warn me before you do that!"  
  
Ignoring her, Koenma turned to talk to Kurama and deal with the computer problem.  
  
"The ogre forgot and I'm totally hopeless with this kind of human technology."- the baby prince waved his small hands to his left, indicating the computer.  
  
Smiling calmly, Kurama says "I'm sure we can think of some way out."  
  
Curious, Jade waved her hand in front of Misako's eyes and then the principal's, but they stayed frozen. She also pulled funny faces, but to no avail like statues they stayed.  
  
After her inspection, Jade came to a conclusion.  
  
J- Now that is one cool spell. I wonder if I could learn it...-J  
  
Looking back at Kurama and Koenma who was slightly worried over what to do, Jade saw a solution. In fact there really wasn't a problem at all.  
  
"Don't worry guys. I found the answer." And with that said she calmly approached the computer, lightly pushing the principal out of the way and proceeded to type quickly & efficiently.  
  
"What are you doing?"- Koenma  
  
"Hacking." Came the matter of fact reply.  
  
"You can hack?"- Koenma  
  
She laughed at this and said in an amused voice, while still typing away at the computer, "I do live in an underground government facility. And I have been surrounded by the best of the spies & agents that the US can offer since I was around 5 or was it 6? Hmm, don't really remember, oh well. Of course I learned how to hack. Compared to Section 13's protection programs & fire wall's, a high school's computer system is a piece of cake."  
  
The little floating prince & ex-thief watch while the rabbit works her magic.  
  
"Hey, Kurama. What was your address again?"  
  
He replied, answering that question and a few more; like what was his phone number, age, grade point average, (*would they even require this? Oh well lets just say that only the smarter kids get to host transfer students, because the added responsibility won't affect their grades.*) and extracurricular activities (*because the school was looking for well- rounded students as hosts? That sounds reasonable, well to me it does. : p *).  
  
A beeping sound was heard as Jade clapped her hands and shouts "We're done!"  
  
Looking onto the computer screen, Kurama saw a new entry at the bottom of the student transfer list:  
  
Name: Jade Chan, sophomore exchange student from California, USA.  
  
Age:15 GPA: 3.72 home phone #: (415) 768-5324 address: 5154 Gold Brick Road & Chopstick Lane, San Francisco 11435  
  
Extracurricular activities/ hobbies: kung fu, martial arts (*a wide range of martial arts she's sooo cooool! : ) *), sports (anything that ends in –ball; hahaha! I just saved a whole lot of time from typing!) skiing, swimming, hiking, roller bladeing, soccer, gymnastics, etc. (anything along these lines), ancient history/ archaeology, mythology and the annual International Competition for the Young Martial Arts Enthusiasts.  
  
Name: Shuuichi Minamino, Meiou High junior host. Gender: Male Age: 16 GPA: (perfect) 4 Phone #: (03) 543- 2867 address: 5-2-20 Mita, Minato-ku, Tokyo, 108- 0073 Extracurricular activities: gardening, bonsai planting & city/national competitions, tea ceremony (*? Is this even considered an activity? Would he even do this? Oh well*) Tokyo Literary Association (*= book worm*), origami (*yeah, I'm just putting anything that comes to my mind*), volunteering at Tokyo Adventist Hospital, tutoring and cooking.  
  
Duration of stay: three months.  
  
(*the area code really is from San Fran! Not sure about the Tokyo area code though. But don't prank phone call these numbers, I made them up. And, Jade's address is uncle's address in Chinatown, its made up too; as well As Kurama's address, which part of Tokyo does he live in? *)  
  
Impressed, he had not known she could do such a thing, he said "Well done."  
  
Seeing the situation resolved, Koenma dissipated after congratulating Jade on her hacking skills. He hurried away, saying that he had to arrange some things. And with another pop the prince was gone and time resumed.  
  
"Perhaps you should check again sir."- Kurama encouraged his now reactivated principal.  
  
Both Misako and Mr. Keiji blinked a couple of times, as if they had just missed something important but having no idea as to what it was. But only the aged man noticed the change in the position of the clock's hands that stood in the hallway; he says nothing about the 5 minutes that he had lost.  
  
He nods and he wasn't very surprised to find Jade's name on the exchange student list.  
  
"Well I guess I am getting old, I wonder how I could have missed that."-he said. Kurama smiled a guilty smile.  
  
"So all you two have to do is sign here and here (at this point, the principal pulled out a stack of papers for the duo to sign) and here too.  
  
( Jade: -_-;;;; "soo many papers", Kurama: "I agree" -_-;;;; and they were off signing.)  
  
Finally after many many papers, a couple of paper cuts for Kurama (Jade got some, but they healed the instant she got them- horse talisman power!, which thankfully went unnoticed by the other two in the room) and numerous of pens that ran out of ink and therefore had to be piled onto the floor, they were done with the dreaded paper work.  
  
"Looks like your done. Good, now we must get school uniforms for these young ladies and is there something wrong Miss Chan?"  
  
At the mention of the school uniform, Jade had accidentally made choking sounds and looked pale. She started to shudder at the thought of being seen in public in a pink outfit, she was soo glad no one she knew was here to see her.  
  
Smiling uneasily, Jade said no, but then a thought occurred to her,  
  
J-well it wouldn't hurt to ask.-J  
  
"Ummm, sir, I have a question well it's kinda a request..." she left the sentence in the air, knowing that everyone was looking at her, and curious as to what she had to say.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"About your uniforms are there any other colors that it can come in because ...(her mind searched for an excuse).... because...the color hurts my very sensitive eyes! (J- Haha, great excuse!-J)  
  
-_-;;; :Kurama's, Koenma's, ogre's, and Misako's reaction to the clearly well thought out lie and there were also a couple of face faults & anime falls.  
  
But oddly enough, the principal accepted went unfazed by this half-truth (pink really did make her eyes hurt and neon colors too!).  
  
"Well, seeing that you are uncomfortable with our uniforms, what I am about to say will please you. There have been a number of accidents at the factory and storage facilities of Seiko (*means force, truth *) INC. –the manufacturer of our school's uniforms. Thereby leaving Meiou High without a single uniform."  
  
"Really?"- Jade asked surprise, happiness & hope all mixed into one word.  
  
Kurama smiled at Jade's luck.  
  
"Yes"- he nodded his head affirmatively- "But we do have a few uniforms that are meant to be worn next year." He explained- "You see Meiou High's student council has convinced the faculty board and its head, being me, that the school's uniforms need to be changed. So, we have a number of girl & boy uniforms meant for next year's change and seeing the situation as of now, the only situation is to have you wear these uniforms."  
  
"one more question, what color are they?"- Jade asked, (*duh!*)  
  
Stroking his gray beard, he ponders "I believe red and yellow."  
  
"Yay! Are you sure that I don't have to wear pink?"- said with sparkling teary & relieved eyes.  
  
Smiling at her enthusiasm, "Yes, you won't have to wear pink." – while thinking: I wonder why she dislikes pink so much?  
  
"So, off you three go, to the store room in E82. Oh before you leave, Minamino stay. I wish to have a word with you. You two can wait outside."  
  
-Being excused, Misako bowed her head politely and jade waved a goodbye to both Kurama & the principal.  
  
After the office door closed with a click, Kurama wondered what Mr. Keiji had to say.  
  
"Minamino, how are you? How is your mother?"-his voice was soft & aged, sounding as if it were a grandfather were talking to a favorite grandson, not a principal & student.  
  
Smiling sadly at Mr. Keiji's concern and obvious care, Kurama replied "Not so well, sir. The doctors can do nothing."  
  
Sighing, the old man nodded his head, feeling in his heart that the boy sitting in front of him would soon become a orphan. Deciding to lighten the mood, he changed the subject.  
  
"Miss Chan certainly has caught your eye, Minamino."- he commented while his eyes wandered to the ceiling.  
  
Blushing at having been caught at looking at Jade again, Kurama stayed quiet, eyes out the window.  
  
"She is like you."  
  
Surprised, Kurama looked back at his principal, who was now gazing out the window.  
  
"Her eyes, their gold are they not? They are like yours, yet at the same time, opposite. Ying & Yang one could say."  
  
There was nothing the kitsune could think up of to reply to such a comment.  
  
Smiling a reminiscent smile, Mr. Keiji bid Shuuichi to accompany the girls to the room and take them under his wing, for both were new. And for the same reason, he requested that Shuuichi also wear the new uniform.  
  
Kurama bowed slightly and left to meet the girls waiting outside. When he opened the door, his eyes grew large in surprise again. There it was, the beginnings of a catfight. Why didn't he sense it before?  
  
~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---rewind a few minutes, to when the girls entered the hallway--~`*'~---  
  
Leaning against the wall, Jade looked around, seeing nothing of interest she decided to talk to the quiet girl, also waiting.  
  
"Hi again."  
  
"Umm, hi."- came a soft reply  
  
"Soooo, how old are you?"  
  
"15 ½, u?"  
  
"15"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, don't tell me, I look way younger."-said with a roll of the eyes, in a droll tone and a facial expression that made Misako laugh.  
  
"Sorry, I hope I did not offend you."-she said with a sincere smile  
  
"Nah, no worries. Everyone says that any way."-said with a nonchalant shrug  
  
Liking Jade's easy going attitude, Misako gains courage to open up a bit more.  
  
"So, how is living in the US like? What's San Fran like?"  
  
"Ohh, its not much different than living in Tokyo. Its crowded but not as crowded as here. Its really fun and I love it there. I wouldn't want to live any where else."-she said happily, affirming her devotion to her 2nd home town, Hong Kong being the real one.  
  
"I wish I could go there."  
  
Shrugging, Jade says "It's no big, really. It's just another city."  
  
"I know but I want to go there and other places too! I really want to travel the world and see & do things."- she sighed lost in happy dreams.  
  
"Yeah, traveling is fun. Where have you been?"- Jade said, pictures of the past flashed thru her mind, of the times she went with Jackie around the world.  
  
"Sadly no where but Japan and some surrounding islands."  
  
"Well, that's a start." ^_^ Jade said encouragingly.  
  
"How about you?"  
  
"Hehe, I don't mean to brag, but since my uncle is an archaeologist and my godfather a government official, I've been around a lot."  
  
J- Lets see went to China, Japan, the past, Africa, England, deep down in the ocean, the Artic, outer space, India and my favorite the neither world where demons live. Yup just the normal everyday places that Jade Chan gets to visit.-J  
  
"Really? Like where?"  
  
But before any more bonding and questions & answers could continue, the conversation was rudely interrupted by a high pitch annoying voice.  
  
It was one of the trio, it was Sarusuberi. Odd, Jade thought, I had a feeling all three were joined at the hip.  
  
"Well, well. Hello Miss Jade Chan."-vehemence laced into every syllable. "Where's Shuuichi-kun? I see your still wearing his duster indoors."  
  
[close up of the duster still on Jade. It was a bit loose on her & the sleeves were long, but she felt comfortable in it and Kurama had no complaints about her wearing it.  
  
-Falshback-  
  
"Hey it stopped snowing."- Jade noted, looking outside the kitchen window, while drinking a steaming cup of tea; Kurama did not have any coffee.  
  
"Yes, it stopped in the middle of the night."-for some reason, he blushed when he said this. He too gazed out the window at his garden now covered in snow. A strong gust of cold wind blew outside, swaying the branches of a sakura tree that had been planted there.  
  
"It's cold outside too"-Kurama added in a soft voice- "It would be wise if you wore something thicker than what you have on right now. And also, call me Shuuichi when inside the school."  
  
J- I don't have to worry, horse talisman power is so handy! I can't get sick. : p But since he forgot I'm not going to say a thing.-J  
  
"Ok." She said amiably, in the back of her mind a part of her still couldn't believe that she was having a civilized conversation with a demon, a demon that seemed fairly decent. Mentally shaking her head, she reminded herself a demon is still a demon, no matter how beautiful the disguise he hides behind.  
  
J- I didn't just think that.- denying the truth (*he is beau-ti-ful!*) – ok maybe, just maybe he is kinda cute, but he's still a demon. Yup, a demon.-J  
  
"I think it would be best if you wore my duster again."  
  
She shrugged and distracted herself by eating another slice of toast. Gold eyes not wanting to look into her neighbor's green ones.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
"So, what's it to you?"- Jade asked back, her tone defensive and challenging, looking the girl in the eye. NO WAY was she going to be pushed around by Miss Hyper- Clingy –needs to get her own guy- girl.  
  
Misako's head went back & forth, sweat drops of unease & a nervous smile adorned her face. Waving her arms, she tried to stop the inevitable. "Guys, lets all just calm down. We really shouldn't be fighting on our first day here! Guys?" She was pointedly ignored.  
  
Practically snarling and with a haughty sneer Sarusuberi advanced to Jade in menacing steps, saying "Who do YOU think you are? Wearing this?!"- at this point she was nose to nose with Jade and poked the duster in question. Being slightly taller than her, she tried to loom over Miss Chan, trying in vain to intimidate her.  
  
(Even though she wasn't exactly involved, Misako let out a squeak, not wanting to witness another school fight. She had had enough of those in her old school.)  
  
Angry that Sarusuberi had dared to come this close to her & touch what she was wearing, Jade let out a soft "Grrr..!" and using her hand that was previously in her pants pocket, she lightly pushed the obnoxious girl off of her, causing her to stumble back, but not fall.  
  
"Listen up, whoever you are (* she forgot the girl's name*) –in an angry tone- "A. I have a problem with your attitude. B-Never come that close to me again. And one more thing- What's wrong with me wearing this?!"- here she tugged at the collar of the garment.  
  
"Hhmmph, you don't know, do you?"- said in a superior kind of way, as the owner of the voice stood a few feet away from Jade and glared at her.  
  
"Know what?!"- This was getting really annoying.  
  
J- Stupid girl. I really want to smack that look off her face right now.-J  
  
She returned the glare with one of her own. (*Jade's glaring at the girl now*)  
  
Misako started to tremble at what she knew would be happening next.  
  
Koenma (who had been watching over what was going on) & a couple of office working ogres were eating popcorn and when the door opened, showing Botan in, Koenma made a shushing noise. Everyone intent on seeing what would happen next.  
  
Even some Meiou High students that were in the hallway overheard the girls' conversation and stopped in their tracks to watch, nothing like this had ever happened in their high school before.  
  
Before anything else could happen, the tense moment popped, when a soft cough was heard.  
  
"Ladies, may I ask what is going on here?"- came Kurama's polite inquiry.  
  
[Anime falls for the ogres, Koenma & a couple of Meiou High students. They had been looking forward to an all out catfight.]  
  
(*Me too! Darn that Kurama!*)  
  
-------Scene Change: Spirit World---------  
  
Koenma: (in his office) "Darn it! Kurama, bad timing!" he said to the screen.  
  
Ogre: "None of us wins the bet."  
  
Koenma: "Haha, that means I get the prize!"  
  
Botan: "Bet?"- looking back & forth from the spirit screen to her boss & the ogres.  
  
Koenma: "Uhhh, nothing Botan." He said as he stuffed his face with the last bag of butter popcorn.  
  
-----now back at Meiou High-----  
  
Frozen in place by Shuuichi's silky voice, Sarusuberi's face turned beet red, at having been caught starting a verbal argument with his companion.  
  
The only when that was happy for Shuuichi's timing was Misako (whose eyes were round with joy) & Botan, who was at the moment chastising her boss & fellow betting ogres for wanting to see a cat fight & betting on the outcome too!  
  
-----Spirit World------  
  
"Really now! This isn't how you all should behave! Poor Miss Jade is stuck down there with such awful girls!  
  
Koenma & the ogres huddled together in a corner, twiddling their thumbs & mumbling excuses.  
  
-----back again---- : )  
  
J- (with her fingers twitching) Arggghhhh, I wanted to ...to do something to that !@#*(% girl! Stupid Kurama and his horrible timing!-J  
  
Jade glares at Kurama for the interruption, while Misako thanks him by running to him & hiding behind his back. Tipy toeing to see over his shoulder, she waited to see what would happen next.  
  
Sarusuberi: (in a sickening sugary sweet voice, with much eye lash batting) "Shuuichi-kun, I didn't know you were standing there."-smiling, all previous anger gone.  
  
(Jade is gagging in the background)  
  
"I was just getting to know Jade here, seeing as she is going to be attending our school for a Short (putting emphasis on the word short) time." -While talking, she had slowly walked toward him and now stood in front of him, blocking his view of Jade, who was still looking quite disgusted over this girl's actions. (*I hate her! Die! DiE!*)  
  
He tensed at Sarusuberi's closeness, not liking it one bit. And Youko put in his own opinion, using many well-chosen words that he wanted Kurama to say out loud. But Kurama decided against it, as it would not be fitting to say such things to a young girl, even one like Sarusuberi.  
  
Sighing & running out of patience, he said in a slightly cold voice: "I do believe that we must go now."  
  
(Here Sarusuberi pouted, trying to look cute & innocent, but failing horribly: Jade continued to gag, Misako frowned & Botan now changed her mind and really wanted to see Sarusuberi get into a fight with Jade, knowing Jade would kick her butt!)  
  
"And Mitsuko-san, I ask that you do Not (emphasis on not) get to know Jade in such a way again." He said it in such a way that it was clearly an order, not a request.  
  
Sarusuberi looked down to the floor, not wanting to see his beautiful green eyes that were now looking down at her in disdain. Kurama shouldered past her, Misako following him. He took Jade by the hand (who was surprised by this action because she was still focused on trying not to vomit) and quickly led the way to the storeroom. He did not once turn back, so he didn't notice Sarusuberi's reaction to their hand holding. But Jade did and to nettle the girl more, a brilliant thought came to her.  
  
So before they were out of hearing & seeing range, she stopped in her tracks, making her hand holding partner stop too. When he looked at her to see what was wrong, he saw something in her eyes that set off warning bells in his head, but got Youko excited. What lied in the golden depths of Jade's eyes was, what most kitsunes naturally had: pure mischief.  
  
In a soft, gentle manner, that Kurama had never heard Jade use before and it left him breathless, Jade said "Shuuichi-KUN (boldly pronouncing the –kun for all the world to hear, especially a girl standing a few feet away from them) I forgot to thank you for your kindness in letting me wear your this (*referring to duster*) and for making breakfast for me. So, thank you."- And this was the moment when time slowed down for Kurama & Youko.  
  
Jade put her arms around his neck, making him bend down and running a hand leisurely through his soft red locks (an action that both sides of Shuuichi enjoyed immensely), lightly kissed him on the cheek. She backed away slowly and taking his hand in hers, tugged him down the hall to the room they were looking for.  
  
Sarusuberi was in shock, her eyes round & her mouth open. Surprise was high in the air because other students had witnessed what everyone was assuming to be a public display of affection between boyfriend & girlfriend.  
  
---------Spirit World---------------------------  
  
Botan's mouth had fallen to the floor, and Koenma had fallen anime style from his chair & was laughing hysterically on the polished floor of his office.  
  
Touya & Jin enter seeing their boss in tears & having difficulty breathing, while Botan gets out of her daze and smiles at what young Jade just did. Raising a blue eyebrow, Touya looks around trying to find out what had happened. Jin sees the Spirit Screen and jabs his teammate in the ribs, earning his attention and an annoyed look. Jin & Touya are still slightly confused as to what was so funny about Jade & Kurama walking down a hallway. So, Botan takes her time to explain what had just occurred –taking a few minutes and when she's done, the Spirit Screen gets a close up shot of Jade flashing a triumphant smile to Sarusuberi and she continued to hold Kurama's arm down the hallway.  
  
Jin chuckles at what trouble Jade can cause and Touya remains silent.  
  
-------Back again to human world------  
  
Jade turned her head to see the result of her role playing and was pleased with the expected outcome. She flashed a triumphant smile and Kurama seeing it, mentally moaned, while Youko was smiling at what just occurred.  
  
Though Jade did not know it yet, she set things in motion that would affect her stay in Meiou High, this world & her whole life.  
  
Before they could reach the office, Kurama stopped in his tracks, once again a familiar feeling taking over. Kurama grew worried, while Youko only shrugged.  
  
~Not here, not now. What should we do?~  
  
Youko- Turn to your left and go in there quickly.-Youko  
  
So in a flash, Kurama ran behind the door. A few minutes later a puzzled Jade & Misako wonder where their guide had disappeared.  
  
Jade: "Ummm, where'd he go?"- scratching her head in confusion. (she had let go of his arm once they were out of Sarusuberi's eye sight.)  
  
"I have no idea" Misako replied. "Maybe we should try opening these doors." (they were in a hallway where there were no classrooms, so all the doors lacked a glass window to look through)  
  
Shrugging and having no better plan, Jade followed her lead and started opening doors & sticking her head in them yelling: "Shuuichi, you in here?"  
  
When she felt a familiar flare of youki, which disappeared the next second she felt it, she walked to the door the presence was behind. She noted some Japanese sign on the door, it seemed like she read it somewhere else before, but not recognizing it, she opened the door anyway. Stepping into the room and after closing the door, she saw the person, now demon that she was after. He stood next to a small window looking outside.  
  
"Do you always change forms?"  
  
He smiled at her voice, and said with his eyes still on the sky outside, "I'm surprised that you haven't figured it out yet."  
  
"Figured it out yet?"-she repeated. "Well, you're the one who seems to know everything about ME. How should I know?"-she asked accusingly.  
  
Turning suddenly, he faced her and smiled, showing her his sharp fangs again. It was his smile that told Jade that the owner knew something that she didn't. And as a natural curious rabbit, she wanted to find out, and Now.  
  
"Why don't you tell me?" she asked, also looking out the window now.  
  
"I've observed that whenever our lips gain contact with the others skin, I regain my demon form for a period of time."  
  
"Ok."-blinking- "Anything else?"-she asked suspiciously, feeling as if he knew something else and added "Why does this happen? Nothing happens to me."  
  
He chuckles, a sound that makes her feel so comfortable, but her rational self screamed out loud and clear to be on the alert.  
  
"I have no idea why and though you may not have noticed, you too have changed."  
  
Before Jade could yell at him to stop speaking in riddles, Youko says: "I did not realize that you wanted to be known as Shuuichi's girlfriend."  
  
"What do you mean?!"- slightly alarmed & confused, also noticing the shift in topic  
  
He smiled yet again, and explained.  
  
"Well, for one thing you kissed us (wondering, J- us? does he have split personalities?-J) and your wearing our duster, which to these young ningens makes you our girlfriend."- He smiled down at her, amber eyes sparkling in laughter as he saw the emotions going thru Jade and her small mouth dropped down.  
  
Her emotions: surprise, horror, confusion & a spark of growing anger  
  
He walked over to her and using his index finger closed her hanging mouth. He leaned against the wall, putting a hand against it, making Jade feel closed in, as his face was barely centimeters away from hers. His clawed index didn't leave her face and instead started to softly trace its outline. It was at this point that Jade decided to give fox boy a piece of her mind, that came in the form of a slap across the face; a really, really loud slap, which surprised the former thief (though his human half smirked, and said that he deserved it) and also yielded another unexpected result.  
  
Youko changed back to his human form in another flash of silvery white mist, rubbing his cheek Kurama smiles his eyes showing that he was sorry for his other half's flirtatious actions. It was a good thing that he changed back for it was at this moment that someone else entered the room.  
  
"Min-Mina-Minamino-san?"  
  
The duo look up at the stuttering boy. Kurama recognized him, it was Kanaye Kisho. (*-Made up name, but based on actual character. First name means zealous one & last name= one who knows his own mind*) Kisho was a black haired boy, with glasses and had a loud voice. He always begged Shuuichi to become the minister (* I think that equals to head*) of the bio. Department for budget reasons and Shuuichi's immense popularity would give the department access to more funding.  
  
"You're here, with a girl?!!"- came the brilliant observation. And Kurama could see him connecting the dots and forming far-from-the-truth conclusions.  
  
"What about....?"-she stopped in mid-sentence, just realizing exactly where "here" was. Jade suddenly remembered what the sign meant: boy's bathroom.  
  
J-How could I have missed it?! I have to so pay more attention to my surroundings! Argggghhh! (she looks around at the various toilet facilities that she had missed earlier because she had been to focused on a certain demon) Stupid Kurama, why'd he have to go into a boy's bathroom of all the places?!-J  
  
"We didn't do anything."-Jade & Kurama said in unison, rather quickly.  
  
The boy only raised a skeptical brow, eyeing their position. Jade blushed red and Kurama did the same, both knowing what he must be thinking. (Kurama was left where his more forward half had been, centimeters away from Jade. His hands, one next to his face-due to the slap- and the other was still leaning against the wall blocking off a possible exit for Jade on one side.)  
  
Kurama quickly took his arm away, coughed politely & whispered an apology. (Which, Kisho didn't hear, he only heard a soft whisper and only saw Jade whisper something fiercely back in response.)  
  
"I'm leaving."-Jade muttered to both boys, still blushing a faint pink. And she walked out of the bathroom head held high, but before she left, she shot Kisho a glare (making him gulp). Her glare clearly translated into "Tell anyone and I will make you pay." With a slam of the door, she left, Kurama quickly following her and exiting.  
  
Kanaye Kisho was left in the bathroom in a state of surprise, which most Meiou High students seem to be in today. But then the silence of the bathroom was shattered when evil laughter was heard, the laughter that tells any listener that an evil plan was just thought up of.  
  
(*Oh no! What is he going to do! Watch out Shuuichi!*)  
  
~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~--- ~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---  
  
Huffing at what just happened, Jade found Misako and without any further interruptions, the three found the storeroom.  
  
There Jade was pleasantly surprised. Not only did she not have to wear pink, but the skirt was optional too! (*I just don't think it would fit into the story later on if she wears a skirt.*)  
  
So after a few minutes of changing & size picking, the 3 got new uniforms. Kurama's was basically the same, except it was a darker shade of red (darker than his hair color) and the yellow lining was more of a gold color. The school name was also stitched into the collar.  
  
For Misako, she received a knee length skirt with a matching sailor like top, her outfit was the same colors as Kurama's. For Jade, she chose a pair of crimson pants with the sailor top, happy that she didn't have to wear the skirt. Both of the scarves on Jade & Misako's uniform had the school's name sewn in with red thread. When all was done, the bell for 3rd period class had rung.  
  
~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~--- ~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---  
  
Kurama, being their guide, had the two girls follow him to his classes. So, they all had his schedule. For Misako this wasn't so bad, because she had been forewarned about coming to this elite school, but for Jade it was another story. First of all, how in the world she supposed to be able to read Japanese? Second, how is she going to speak it? And third, she had zero idea about what they were learning. So with these problems & doubts in her mind, Jade was not looking forward to going to class.  
  
But she isn't known as being a rabbit here, for nothing. In short, she was thanking her lucky stars by the time the lunch bell rang.  
  
During this class before lunch, she found out a two things.  
  
One: the teachers here are so nice & understanding that there is no way they can be normal. She wished that they could take the place of her San Francisco teachers.  
  
Two: All the girls here officially hated her, and her own actions, as well as Kurama's might have helped motivate it.  
  
Here's what happened:  
  
(*Note- the teachers in Kurama's school know English & so do most of the students. And since I do not know the stuff they learn in Japanese high schools, I'm making this stuff up*)  
  
The three made it into class seconds before the late bell rang. Kurama & Jade glided into the room, while Misako came in breathing hard behind them. They had walked at what normal ppl would have considered a very very fast pace, but it was rather slow for Jade & Kurama. (Shuuichi didn't want to be late, since he did already miss two of his morning classes) Seeing them enter, the teacher smiled at them, it was Miss Hana Dai (first name: flower, blossom; graceful, merciful, last name: great) she was a new teacher and very nice.  
  
She sympathized with Jade for not knowing much Japanese and did not expect much on the first day, but this was chemistry and you did not need to know much of a nation's language to be able to do science. Plus, she was good in this subject, you had to be if you wanted to be a good chi wizard (think: for the potion making*) So, Jade coasted along fairly well, but there was a point in class where things got ugly, really ugly.  
  
Ren was in this class.  
  
~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~--- ~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---  
  
Ren was having a bad day. First, her major crush comes in with this new girl and already Sarusuberi had told her about the showdown in the hallway & how Jade had KISSED their Shuuichi-kun! Sure it was on the cheek, but still that was way closer than any girl had gotten to him before. It just wasn't fair that she got him, while Ren and her friends had been waiting here first. And then in comes the girl that has taken over the thoughts of most of the Meiou High girl students, still wearing the duster.  
  
Ren thinking: That girl is wearing our new uniforms!  
  
To add to her already foul mood, was what Jade (& not so much Misako, but the brunette was involved too) was wearing. The new school uniforms, that she & her friends had spent countless of nights & days & their free time on designing. And they weren't even the first ones to wear them! It just wasn't fair! They were the ones who after-all had lobbied the teachers & principal & student council for a change in the dress code policy.  
  
Then when Shuuichi came in wearing the new uniform, Ren's anger lessened; because quite simply he looked sooo unbelievably hot in the clothes that she & her friends had made. For a brief moment the icy glare that had been in place the moment Jade had stepped into the room was replaced with pink hearts. Yet, it was only for a moment before anger regained its hold upon this girl, and along with it, an underhanded plan.  
  
~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~--- ~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---  
  
All the students stopped and stared at the girl who they had heard so much about already. She knew they were staring, but didn't care and simply sat down in the empty seat next to Shuuichi Misako did the same.  
  
[You all should know a few things about Ren before you go on; she is a very possessive person (The trio girls in general are) and not only that, but a bit delusional too. (I think all the trio girls are, cause they think Shuuichi belongs to them, when he hasn't even spoke to them in a one-on-one conversation yet.) The worst part of her personality was that she was vengeful & protective of her friends. Now that is a bad combination.]  
  
What was also bad was that it was lab day and everyone was working with chemicals, dangerous burning & staining kind of chemicals.  
  
"Today class we are going over chemical equilibrium (* hey I did this lab in class today! It was cool! Color changes are so fun to watch!*), this will also double as a review for next week's test." (Awwwsss, are heard from the class, the teacher smiles at their love for tests.)  
  
They go over the procedure & safety protocols. Goggles and aprons had to be worn because of the dangerous nature of the chemicals that they would be mixing & experimenting with today. The two chemicals which were the reasons for the goggles & aprons: iron-thiocyanate and HCl (aq). Iron thiocyanate was blood red and easily stained the skin/ clothes brown, if it gained contact with the skin it would wash off in a couple of days, but if it got on clothes, say bye-bye to them. And as for hydrochloric acid, the name itself sounds dangerous.  
  
Being a responsible teacher, Miss Dai did not allow her gifted class to handle such a dangerous chemical, like HCl. She kept in a counter behind her desk and when the experiment called for it, only she would physically pour it out into the test tube.  
  
(* I think everyone here knows the dangers of hydrochloric acid, my chem. teacher wouldn't let us handle it ourselves*)  
  
(*Dangers of hydrochloric acid: it is poisonous, a CORROSIVE liquid that causes SEVERE BURNS to all BODY TISSUE. Maybe FATAL if swallowed or inhaled. Inhalation may cause LUNG DAMAGE. If contacted with the eyes vapors are irritating and may cause damage, may cause severe burns and PERMANENT EYE DAMAGE ...and the list goes on, you get that this stuff is dangerous, right?*)  
  
Miss Dai had paired everyone into groups of three and of course Shuuichi was paired with the new students, because it was expected of him, as the top student in the class & he was Jade's host, to guide them along the way. (The rest of the girls watched on as these three worked together, clearly envious of the two new girls.)  
  
~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~--- ~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---  
  
Kurama looked over to Jade as he saw her struggle with tying the red-apron that was supplied by the school. It was also a bit too long for her too, but there was nothing else shorter.  
  
An aggravated sigh is heard as Jade nearly gives up trying to tie the dratted thing, she looks over to her other partners, (specifically, she's looking for Misako to ask for her help) but seeing that Misako was busy getting supplies from the supply tables, Shuuichi was the only one that she knew and could ask for help. But when he started chuckling at the minute he saw her with goggles on, she didn't really want to ask him for help.  
  
Knowing that she looked ridiculous wearing goggles that enhanced her already large eyes and a three-sizes-too-large bright red apron, Jade frowned at how he found the way she looked humorous and turned her back to him, facing another direction in a huff, with her arms crossed over her chest. Her chin held high and eyes closed, showing her annoyance. But what happened next put a blush on her cheeks and then a small scowl on her lips.  
  
Seeing that he had offended her, Youko & Kurama sweat dropped. They instantly felt guilty for laughing and worked together to fix what they had gotten themselves into.  
  
Youko- Look what you did, Shuuichi. She's angry.  
  
Sigh- ~ I did not mean for this. What should we do?~  
  
Youko- Something fast, that Misako girl is coming back and Jade will probably end up ignoring us and working only with her (*meaning Misako*) for the rest of this class.  
  
And these two bishies worked together and within a few seconds (*wow they figure stuff out so fast!*) a solution was formed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
Jade felt a pair of arms snake around her waist, and soon she found herself in a –as she grudgingly admitted- a very comfortable hug. And then a low voice whispered into her ear: "Gomen-nasai, Jade. It was impolite of me to laugh (*here Jade could already smell the scent of roses that came from him, it slowly calmed her down and unwinding her muscles*) you don't look humorous in a bad way. You are very kawaii. (* She could feel him smile against her face.*) Let me help you."  
  
Before he gave her a chance to reply, (which he knew would be a sharp "No") his hands tied the apron for her and readjusted it somehow so it fit her perfectly. She was blushing from his close contact, his whisper & the fact that his face was right next to hers, but then she got pissed off because yet again, he was clearly flirting with her. And the constant flirting was getting annoying. Didn't he already know that chi-wizards did not date or have any relationship with demons, except for the occasional banishment spell?  
  
----------------------------switch POV----------------------------------  
  
It was a picturesque scene, two students in some-what matching uniforms, one hugging the other and the receiver of such sweet affections was blushing a light shade of pink. Both looking to outsiders a cute pair.  
  
Some of the students noted the position that Shuuichi had Jade in; such physical contact only reinforced their opinion that their star student had fallen head over heels for the transfer girl. And it only reinforced the burning jealousy of most of the girls in the class, especially one named Ren.  
  
-------Switch again--------  
  
Before he let go of her, a thing that he had increasingly found out was something that he, nor Youko wanted to do, he could not help but inhale her scent one more time (causing a spike in jade's chi-level= warning of increased anger & tension) and then he removed his arms.  
  
When he did move his arms away from her, he had let loose something that wanted very much to inflict some physical harm into him, for his "frequent overly friendly" gestures. However, it was Misako who inadvertently saved Kurama from a public backlash that Jade was just about to unleash. She had come back with the supplies and was ready to go on with the lab. So, her wanting to get their class work done reminded Jade that they were in a school & uncle Jackie had always told her to not fight in school;  
  
J-but he never said anything about after school-J (Pictures of what she should do to Kurama flashed in her head, and she smiled a cruel smile, which Kurama did not miss. It made him gulp and rethink about what he just did.  
  
A few minutes passed by and the class is working & most were already on the last few steps of the lab, but it was then when disaster almost struck.  
  
Ren and her partner were up to the part where Iron thiocyanate had to be transferred from one test tube to another and seeing that she was conviently seated near Jade- she decided to put her plan into action.  
  
Ren casually walked next into the isle separating the rows of lab tables, looking as if she were only trying to rinse out her equipment in a neighboring sink. It all happened in the range of a few seconds that a slower person would have wound up with a stained uniform & skin, but good thing Jade wasn't slow.  
  
When Ren was making her way next to their table, Kurama's lab group had already finished their lab and was relaxing. In fact, Jade was nearly dozing off, (*with Kurama watching her out of the corner of his eyes, and Misako was re-checking her own work*) but even a sleepy Jade was quicker than any conniving high school girl could ever be. So, when Ren pretended to trip while on her imaginary trip to the sink, Jade's reflexes saved her from having a brown-blotched face for the rest of the week, unfortunately for Ren her plan failed.  
  
Through half closed eyes, Jade had seen someone approaching and when that someone "tripped" over an imaginary object, she sensed something in the person's hand that was about to be splashed her way. So, without even batting her eyes, Jade extended her arm as a block and used her other free hand to push the object back at the "clumsy" person. (*hard to see, but just know that jade used her kung-fu moves to save herself from potential disaster. All of this took less than a second to perform*)  
  
Blinking, because she was still a bit sleepy from almost nodding off, she slowly recognized who the assailant was, Ren Gyou.  
  
Ren was in a state of shock, her lips were partly shaped in that of a triumphant smirk, while another part of her realized that she had failed and instead got her own school outfit stained. Her part-smirk vanished from her lips as she slowly began to realize all eyes were on her and so was Shuuichi's. Whispering was heard and judgments were being made. Everyone knew that "accident" was no accident. Ren was a talented ballet dancer after all and very fluid in all her movements, in or out of dance class. There was never a time when she had been a clutz. When she looked down at her own uniform, it was ruined and she ran out of the room, tears forming at the corners of her eyes; for she had seen the look on both their faces: Jade's was one of boredom & acceptance laced with anger& annoyance, while Shuuichi's was one of disgust & coldness.  
  
Instead of comforting her for tripping and hurting herself, he went to that Jade girl and put his arm on her shoulder, eyes only softening when he set them on her figure. He softly asked Her if she was ok, when she (meaning Ren) was the one who needed his comfort. Her dreams were shattering before her eyes and she simply could not look on any more and ran to the girl's bathroom. Leaving behind, a classroom with a tense atmosphere and another person who was innerly raging at what had just happened to her older sister.  
  
Enraged, a part of him wanted to follow that miserable girl and tear her to pieces for what she had tried to do to Jade. But his more rational half shot down that idea, it wouldn't do well to have blood over his hands and especially since school was still going on. So, saving thoughts of revenge for later, Kurama turned back his attention to Jade, who was only slightly irked by the failed sabotage.  
  
Sighing yet again- "Gomen-nasai, it is because of me that these girls fight with you. I don't want you to get hurt, especially because of me."  
  
She looks up at him, smiles wryly and shakes her head, "Probably. But don't worry I've dealt with this kind of thing before, I can handle this."  
  
What they did not know was that danger was lurking around the corner.  
  
~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~--- ~`*'~---~`*'~---~`*'~---  
  
Aiko Gyou (first name= beloved one) was as the same last name suggests, Ren's little sister. She had a thirst for justice to be served the way she saw it & shared Ren's quality of being over protective of those she truly cared for. She is one of the top students in Meiou High. Though she looks much like her elder sister, she acts very differently. For one thing she isn't in love with Shuuichi Minamino and feels that kind of thing would only be a distraction to her studies; she wanted to pursue a career in law. However, she really did care for her sister, even though she did waste her time drooling over a boy. And when she saw what had happened to her sister and the way she ran out crying, her heart pounded & her fingers twitched. She hated seeing those that she cared for hurt, and always did something about it.  
  
Miss Dai had to step out of the classroom for a few minutes and left them unattended, but being a gifted honors class, she wasn't all that worried, they were supposed to be responsible and mature. However, you must remember that she is a new teacher and tends to lack the experience that older teachers have; like remembering that she had left the counter holding the highly concentrated hydrochloric acid, unlocked and in the easy reach of a student.  
  
So, what can you imagine happened next? Aiko took this opportunity to reach into the counter and take out some HCl and seeing that everyone was distracted and she filled a beaker of it and set it next to the sink to be rinsed out.  
  
(NOTE: for some reason, chosen students have to wash all the test tubes & materials that the class used that day and each class group took turns washing the tools every lab day and guess what, it was Kurama's table that had to do it.)  
  
But this sink was not working all that well, and when first opened, it would come out full force and splatter the user. However, Jade did not know this and simply chose this sink to begin cleaning up. And the first thing she chose to wash was that beaker of HCl. You can all imagine her slowly turning on the faucet and it blasting her with water and also splattering the very dangerous & highly concentrated acid all over the surrounding area, a couple of other students, her, her uniform & face.  
  
Screams of pain, were heard, which made Kurama drop the glassware he was holding. As time stood still Kurama saw his Jade bend over in and scream yet again, other students following suit. The glass shattered to the floor as he ran toward her, practically having a heart attack at hearing & seeing her in such agony.  
  
"What's wrong?! Jade!"- he yelled at her and started to shake her when she didn't respond. He could sense her chi-level and everything seemed normal, but the way she was shaking & crying out in pain, was not. The other students who were screaming and wailing stayed immobile on the floor, as if the pain was too much to bear in itself and walking was impossible.  
  
"It's acid. Someone put acid here to hurt me. (*Kurama's eyes filled with guilt*) Just get me to the nurse's office now."-she whispered very quietly, and Kurama understood it was all an act for the person who put the acid there would think that she was injured and not become suspicious of her. She was the one who got hit the most, and other students were already severely injured. She screamed again, all the other students had already guessed what had happened. After all, Miss Dai had gone over in detail what HCl would do to somebody. And they also noted that there were holes where the liquid had splattered onto the shades.  
  
"To the nurse's office!"  
  
"Oh my god! Get them to a hospital!"  
  
"Anyone have a cell phone?!"  
  
"Someone get Miss Dai!"  
  
And the shouts continued as most of the students went into a panic, not knowing what to do. However, the more levelheaded students had already assisted those with some of the acid on their clothes, in taking them off. Others had helped rinse off the acid in nearby sinks, but still those wounds needed to be treated by professionals as quickly as possible.  
  
Kurama quickly took the still acting Jade in his arms (she was pretending to cry and hid herself in a fetal position. So, no one could see that the horse talisman powers had already healed her.)  
  
He ran down the hallways, past teachers and strolling students. He found the nurse's office and it was thankfully empty. They needed to put their heads together to think of a great excuse as to why Jade wasn't covered all over with burns and not dying in pain.  
  
He hugged her even tighter, before she complained that she could standup on her own & she was fine, but couldn't breathe at the moment. He let her stand up and quickly blushed  
  
"So what do you think we should do?"-she asks and the web of lies were beginning to spin.  
  
*HI, its really late and I'm tired, and I know I haven't included all the stuff that was said in the preview , but I wasn't planning to put that much in this chapter, and in fact I didn't even think about the cat fight or acid spilling scene...which now kinda seems just stuck in there, maybe I'll redo this chapter....but anywho in the next chapter that's where the rest of the preview will be said, plz don't kill me!  
  
-Bye! And review! 


	7. ch7

Note: Hi, I hope you all are not angry. But you guys probably are, and no ones gonaa read this and its all my fault!! I am soo lazy! I don't feel worthy for your kind reviews! : ( I would like to thank all those who reviewed, and hope u like this.

NOTE: I think I said this before, but anyway, Jade is 15, Yusuke, Keiko & Kuwabara are 16 and I decided to make Kurama 17. Jade and everyone else is in high school and the whole Raishin, Mukuro and Youmi arc didn't happen.

Disclaimer: I, Sweet Myst do not own (but wish I did) any of the characters from YYH and Jackie Chan Adventures

Author's note:

(......) is my commentary

K.......K is Kurama's thoughts

J.......J is Jade's thoughts

other ppl's thoughts will be labeled as person's name- and then the stuff they say in their head....

Through The Looking Glass 

Chapter 7:

The scene opens in a dark, musty room. Book upon book is piled on top of each other. All is quiet and not a living thing stirs the stillness of the room. If one entered this silent area, the abundance of ancient knowledge that was accumulated here over many many years could almost be felt in the stuffy air. Only in this extensive library did yellow paged and hand bounded manuscripts act as the room's own unique air fresheners

The smell of mung-beans could also be noticed if one were to concentrate hard enough. And if this visitor were to squint into the darkness, a bag half-filled with mung beans would be seen on an antique looking wooden desk. Lying all alone on this wooden desk, it looked like it were desperately calling out for someone to keep it company and possibly eat it.

And as if by magic, the bag filled with mung beans would not be lonely any more. Company has arrived.

BANG went the front door of Uncle's shop.

In quick steps came in the owner of the shop, his nephew and his apprentice, creating quite a racket in the previously noiseless store.

"Thoru, Jackie! Take the books from the back and bring them to section 13! And hurry! Do not drop any of them! They are priceless!"

"But, Uncle, which books?" –asked Jackie, as he gazed at many shelves of magic books and the countless of scrolls and ancient texts scattered on the wooden floor.

"Aiii-yahhh! Must Uncle do everything by himself?!"- A very irritated uncle proceeded to help Jackie sort out which books he wanted. Before entering the back room of the house which stored the books that were about to be taken to section 13, he ordered Thoru to deal with the sorting out of necessary potions, magic ingredients and basic wizardry supplies that were needed to locate a persona lost in another dimension.

Cough-cough- "Uncle are you sure these are **All** necessary?"

Came Jackie's voice, muffled by a towering stack of a combined pile of ancient texts and tattered scrolls. His feet were wobbling and he tittered to both of his sides, as if he were to topple over at any second.

"YES, we **Do** need them!!! Why do You question Uncle?!! Hmmm? Do you not trust his aged and experienced wisdom??! No? "

Here, Jackie makes a sound, which without the ton of paper in his arms, would have sounded like a no.

"Then **DO Not** question Me! And do not complain. You have been growing round in the middle, like your wife was. You need to work out more!" And Uncle ended his criticism with a little poke at a certain leather-bounded manuscript where Jackie's middle would have been.

The little action propelled the unstable moving book stack backward and out the shop's front door; straight into the opened doors of a rather large and highly modern black van. Jackie was promptly buried in a heap of parchment with only his twitching leg and hand above the not so very soft hard covered books and scrolls.

"Thoru are you done yet?!" -the speaker yelled, ignoring the state his nephew was currently in.

"Yes, sensei." Thoru said, standing next to a neat stack of most of the shop's magic supply. Among the materials about to be transported to Section 13, were a black cauldron, jars, and odd looking containers of powders, gooey liquids and floating pieces of long gone animal specimens.

"Good. Now we must go."- Uncle sighed, tired. From the way his shoulders sagged and with his eyes half closed, he looked exhausted. But that mere second flashed by and was replaced by a determined look in his eye, for all chi-wizards' fighting spirits are never easily dominated.

-------Scene Change----- A few hours after Jackie's, Uncle's and Thoru's mass movement of supplies to Section 13:

Finn, Ratso and Chow were not having a good day. Being caught again just really really sucked. Having a Long record of failed attempted jailbreaks just did not look good on one's street rep. You'd think that after 345 tries, now 346 tries, they'd get it right. But sadly with this trio, their goal of being free to make another heist from the nearest bank/ jeweler's was not to be. And, instead of being caught by their perceptive jail guards, (who by this time were expecting the usual jail break attempt every other day or so) this time their plans were foiled by none other than the masked crusader and his protégé, backed up with a band of some of the best agents section 13 had.

"El Toro! Paco! Hi. How are you?"- Finn said, trying to play it cool, while being hoisted 5 feet from the ground by El Toro.

Chow had his hands up; a bit nervous because agents from section 13 all had their laser guided weapons pointed toward his chest. So, his plain orange prison outfit was now polka dotted with bright red circles.

Meanwhile, Ratso faced off with Paco and due to one of Paco's wrestling moves, the Whirling Tornado Feet to be precise, ( I'm pretty sure they haven't used this particular move in the series, but I don't pay much attention to the names of their moves, sorry!) Ratso now had his face in the dirt.

Watching Ratso hit the ground; the other two attempted escapees grimaced.

"Hey! I know that move! You used it yesterday on that blue masked dude in the ring. Way t'go on winning Mexico City's finals competition Paco! " –Finn said, trying to butter up Paco, so he would somehow get El Toro to let go of him.

Paco smiled, priding himself that even people as isolated in a prison knew of his fame in the ring. But, ever since Jade shrunk his head, his ego wasn't that big to not notice why Finn had decided to compliment him.

"Soo, uhhh, why you guys here?" -Chow asked, calmer now that the agents decided to put down their guns and cuffed him instead, along with the other two attempted escapees.

The orange clad inmates were made to reenter the fortress they had tried to escape from yet again. Walking down the drab hallway of the state prison, the captives and capturers made their way to the interrogation rooms.

"Why'd you bring your own army?" – Ratso asked.

"You will see."-El Toro said in a serious voice.

The three buddies wondered what the big secret was, but couldn't get another chance to ask, for they just entered the prison wing dedicated to interrogations. At this point, the head agent from the section 13 group whispered to El Toro something and El Toro nodded in confirmation. The agents split up into pairs; each pair simultaneously opened the metal doors nearest to them. This action allowed Finn, Ratso and Chow to glimpse who was inside each. Their curiosity as to what was going on peaked, for in each of the cold dark rooms were previous acquaintances/ fellow inmates seated on uncomfortable cold, metal prison chairs and all looking pretty surprised at this mass summoning from their former enemies or the military friends of former enemies (meaning Jackie & co. as the former enemies and Section 13 as the military friends).

In room 3b:

interrogators: Agent Jackson & Agent Bryant

prisoner: Mr. Valmont (u ppl, should know who he is)

In room 3c:

interrogators: Agent Sting & Agent Delucia

prisoner: Dao Long Wong (the dark chi wizard, that wants to gain more power. This desire usually (ok, always) leads him into conflict with Jackie & co. A conflict, which he has always lost, time and again.)

In room 3d:

interrogators: Agent Flamingo & Agent Verbatyne

prisoner: Mr. Chang (A millionaire from Taiwan, that has a thing for jade (the stone, not the niece ppl; (that'd be soo gross, especially since he is OLD with gray hair) He was sent to prison after the J-team exposed his stolen stash of jade pieces from around the world. He has made several attempts at revenge against the J-team, but he was always defeated.)

In room 3e:

interrogators: Agent Blake & Agent Sobrado

prisoner: Hak Fu (the red haired guy, that likes to fight. He worked for Valmont and Dao Long Wong before. He is a good fighter, but always loses to Jackie. His main objective in life is to become stronger and to defeat Jackie Chan)

In room 3f:

interrogators: Agent Trent & Agent Prescott

prisoner: Mr. Joe Smith (made up name, but character is real) (aka Rap Master Ice) (the ex-pizza delivery guy, turned rebel ninja who wanted revenge against a monastery, where he had learned martial arts, for kicking him out. He met defeat in the hands of Jackie & Jade, plus, Finn Ratso and Chow helped to defeat this punk teen too.)

In room 3g:

interrogators: Agent Chadwick & Agent Zahorik

prisoner: Mr. Heung Wing Sun (previously employed by Mr. Chang to bring down the J-team. He used his black magic to make clones of the team members and caused a lot of trouble. But he was beaten by the combined forces of the original J-team & their clones)

(I made up his name, but he was an actual character)

These were the only faces that Finn, Ratso and Chow had gotten a good look at, before they too were ushered into their own interrogation cell. There were a few other occupied rooms that a couple of agents entered, to begin their assigned prisoner questioning, but as said before, the three didn't get a chance to see who else was catching up with old opponents.

"Come in here."-ordered El Toro.

They complied knowing that they had no other choice.

Paco stood alert as El Toro took the only remaining seat in the room, across from the captives

"So, what did you guys want to ask us?"- Chow asks, his voice slightly high pitched. The room's gray walls and lack of windows or much light started to make this ex-Sun-glass hut employee a bit claustrophobic

"What have you three been doing these past few weeks?"-El Toro began.

"Nuthin much."-Ratso replied for the three

"The prison guards tell us different."- Paco pointed out, leaning against the cement wall, he looked over the three. The teen began to wonder if they even had any information that would be useful in finding Jade, but he and El Toro were acting on the advice of the Captain.

It was standard protocol to question all and any who made the suspects list. Even if they were locked down in a high security prison, they could have played some part in an abduction that took place in the outside world. Mr. Chang's past conflicts and attempts of revenge against the J-team while in prison (and his usual escaping of prison) was a fine example of such a situation.

"Did you know that your attempted escapes have made your stay in the state prison triple." – El Toro points out

The three inmates wince. They had not known their attempts to get back to the outside world, had actually landed them with nine more years of jail time.

"We Would like to know **WHY** you all go to try so hard to escape." Paco questions in a tone, accompanied with a glare of mistrust, that makes it quite clear that he suspected them of clandestine and illicit plots.

( yeah, I'm practicing my SAT word vocabulary)

"Oh we just want to be freemen again, is all. Good behavior doesn't even get a guy to go out to the city for an hour!"- Finn said

"You guys don't know what its like! You've never been in a state-pen before! Being here for another nine years is going to drive us insane!"- Chow comments, rather hysterically.

"Yeah!! We have blisters on top of blisters from doing laundry and gardening everyday. We aren't even allowed to play baseball here!"- Ratso adds in, lamenting that even his favorite sport was taken away from him.

"What do you have waiting outside these walls that would drive you to get out of here at all costs?"-El Toro asks.

"Ohhh, just a few ban -ow!" Before the Frankenstein look alike could finish his sentence, a sneaker-clad foot jammed itself into the said speaker's leg, effectively silencing the loud mouth dolt of the group.

"So all these pathetic attempts to escape from jail, were to rob a few banks? I don't buy it!" –**SLAM**- Little dust particles rocketed up into the air for a few centimeters as Paco's hands came down onto the table. His action was made all the more louder due to the small confines of the questioning room.

"Calm down, Paquito. They will tell us what we want to know soon enough. And hopefully we will not have to resort to such violence that is only fit to be seen in a ring."

Another glare is shot at the nervous inmates.

"But, El Toro I really want to try out my new and improved signature move before next week's match for the Americas' title of Best Wrestler. And I think these three would be far more enduring than those ex-soldiers you hire for me to train with." Paco stops to watch the panicky looks on the convicts' faces. His tirade was having the desired affect, soon they would learn if these men had anything to do with Jade being MIA.

"El Ataque de instantáneo muerte (Attack of Instant Death) still hasn't left any of my opponents standing, and well more or less alive. But seeing as these three have lasted so long and so well in 5 different prisons, being employed by a crime boss, a dark chi sorcerer and by two demons already, they should be able to handle all that I can dish out to them, don't you think? Well, without much damage at least."- Here he taps his chin thoughtfully, his eyes rolling up toward the ceiling.

He was picturing in his head what would happen if this fictional move was actually put to use in a fight in the ring. It's name sounded pretty cool, it just had that nice ring to it. Paco smiled in his head, he had just thought it up right on the spot, something that reminded him of Jade's usual quick wit that she held in abundance ever since they were kids, and boy did she always let him know it. His mental smile faded a little, as he promised himself that he would hear her sarcastic remarks and passionate rebukes to his opinions again.

As his protégé was reaffirming his vows of friendship in his head, El Toro's brown steady eyes went back to the three in front of him.

El Toro- It would seem that Jade's imagination has rubbed off on Paquito. –El Toro allows a small smile to form on his face. The guys in cuffs and orange suits across from him take it as a bad sign.

As sweat trickles down their brows, visions of all the past fights that they saw in performed in wrestling rings came back to them with a vengeance.

Two of the three now wholly comprehended the deeper meaning of the words "Ignorance is bliss." Well, it still wouldn't have been bliss in the questioning cell, but not knowing all the pro-wrestlers' moves, some rightly nick-named Braza-torcedura de infierno, (Arm twisting of Hell) and Puñetazo de dolores mil (Punch of 1,000 pains) would have made Finn & Chow feel a lot better.

And the third of the group was not at all worried at the not so subtle threat of torture from the impatient teen. His mind was contemplating far more important things, like what was for lunch today? Would it be gray gruel again or his favorite Meaty Surprise?

If a person in this tense room would strain their ears hard enough, a small creaking sound could be heard, it was as if the breaking of wills and silence was coming.

"Ok! OK! We'll tell all, just don't hurt us!!"

"Isn't this cruel and unusual punishment?"

Pearly white canines flashed as the young idol pointed out quite an obvious fact: "Only if someone finds out."

"We're innocent I tell ya! innocent. We didn't get a chance to do anything anyway!!"

Watching their eyes grow wide with anxiety and fear from the threat of extreme physical pain hanging over their heads, Paco believed that they were telling the truth, but how could he make sure?

And then something happens in the room that takes all of its occupants by surprise. Some of the more nervous people jumped a few inches off their seats before they understood what had happened.

A ringing cell phone interrupted this lovely chat between long acquaintances. Eyes are drawn to the jean pocket of a certain teen and he sweat-dropped as he knew the Mucha Lucha themed ring tone had popped the tense moment that was in the air.

"Sorry."

The smile that had won him the hearts of many teenage girls and the award for La Ciudad de Mexico! Magazine's rising star of the year, flashed on his face apologetically. Walking behind the seated El Toro, Paco was confident that his coach could handle himself and he slipped out of the room to answer his specially made cell.

Pressing a green button, he raised his cell to be at his eye level and said "Buenos tardes. Who is it?"

The gray screen of the cellular phone's window brightened into a colored moving picture that steadily came into focus. It was the captain and judging from his downcast eyes things did not look good.

"Emergency J-team meeting Paco. Uncle and Thoru found something. You and El Toro may want to be here. Afterwards, you can continue questioning the suspects or help Jackie in tracking down more elusive beings that we would like to talk to."

Paco raised an eyebrow at the captain's choice of words, getting the hint of what he truly meant. Elusive beings translated into non-human entities that would be hard to find and/or get information out of.

"I understand. We'll leave immediately."

"See you soon."

And with that, the conversation ended. Paco stuck his head back into the dimly lighted room, involuntarily blinking to adjust back to the darkness. Speaking in Spanish, Paco told El Toro of his call.

"El Toro, lo siento pero el capitan me acaba de hablar y usted quiere que nosotros regresar al Section trece para una reunión emergencia, ahora."

Translation: El Toro, I'm sorry, but the Captain just called me and he wishes that we return to Section 13 for an emergency meeting now."

"Bueno, vaminos. ¿Sí?"

"Sí."- Paco agreed with a curt nod.

The three people in handcuffs looked on, wishing that at least one of them knew Spanish.

With their conversation done, El Toro stood and went to get the guard as Paco stood watch over the prisoners. Within minutes the two wrestlers were heading back to Section 13.

(hmm, can anyone guess whose the good cop and whose the bad cop by now? I think I'm really bad at this cop-questioning thing. : ( how sad....)

* * *

The whirling of sirens broke the relative peace and quiet of Mr. Saku's (name means remembrance of the lord) classroom. The scratching of pens against paper stopped as students grew curious as to the reason for the continuous parade of ambulances, fire trucks, police cars and a few news vans. 

Keiko Ukimira simply looked up and frowned, not enjoying the noisy interruption from her class-work. But she too could not ignore the incessant blares of noise coming from the emergency vehicles driving past their school. Some of the less well-behaved students couldn't hold their inquisitive nature within any longer and left their seats to look out the window. But this action was useless, and only led to the irritation of the teacher plus ten points off their next test.

As the teacher tried to restore order over his class, the bell rang signaling the start of the next period. Ignoring what the teacher was currently saying, (it went along the lines of "And you all better hand in your 15 page report on the wide ranging effects of Commodore Perry's landing tomorrow! Or else!") his empty threats went unnoticed by his pupils, all intent on leaving the classroom as soon as possible.

Keiko took her time, noticing that there were still some police cars and news vans driving by, all in the same direction. Sighing, she wished that her school wasn't so close to the Tokyo Adventist Hospital. But at the same time, her kind nature felt guilty and she hoped that no one was seriously hurt.

Keiko leisurely walked down the halls of her school, most of her peers were already eating lunch in the cafeteria, but some decided to loiter, also taking their time going to lunch.

When a group of less than admirable students loitering about in the hall took notice of the young, pretty brunette walking calmly pass them without giving any one of them a glance, they decided to bother her. ( A very bad choice indeed, evil chuckling is heard. )

"Hey. What's a cutie like you all alone?" His tone was a sad attempt at charming the girl into his arms.

"Yeah, why don't you hang out with us?" another student asked.

"We'll all have lots of fun."-a third added in; his comment causing laughter from his other friends.

Keiko didn't respond and instead walked on. But against what I would have advised, the punks persisted. Apparently they should listen to what other students have to say on Keiko's relationship with a certain green-clad young man, it would have saved all of them from immense pain.

"Where ya going to?"- the leader of the group asked her

When she didn't show the slightest sign that she had heard any of them and increased her pace of walking, one of the cronies piped up.

"Don't you know it's rude not to say anything when someone's talking to you?"

"Yeah, we won't bite. All we want is to get to know you better."

At the end of this remark, the speaker decided to block her way from going down a stairwell that would have led to the cafeteria. He slipped past her, leaned against the banister and put his leg up against the wall. Effectively closing her in, as his other delinquent friends lined up behind her.

Quietly, but sternly Keiko finally replies to their futile ( and quite pathetic) advances.

Ever the polite one, she says "Please get out of my way."

"And what if we don't want to Miss?"- the one blocking her said

"Get out of my way!"- Keiko burst out, her temper rising to the surface.

"Ohhh-ho-ho, lookie here boys. She's got spunk."

"Yeah, and quite a pretty face to go with it."-said by the boy who is standing in front of Keiko.

–And the fool who said this comment chose the very bad moment to prove his point by grabbing Keiko's chin, causing her to wince at the unexpected action. He dragged her face until they were centimeters apart.

Well, now we all know Keiko is no martial arts expert, but it is a fact that she is no pushover. Plus, spending so much time with her spirit detective boyfriend exposed this innocent high-schooler to other means of getting things done, such as using your fist to do the talking. Hence, her next action, a vulgar comment which no one would have thought Keiko was capable of even thinking, let alone saying out loud and a hard slap to the face which even the best spirit detective was always left feeling dazed from. This got the attention of a previously said persona, good for Keiko, bad for these no-good teenage hoodlums.

**SLAP!**

* * *

Yusuke Urameshi was having a bad day, a really bad day. 

First, he got back very late from the impromptu meeting in Soul World and he just had to promise Keiko that'd he be in today. His poor blue alarm clock is the only evidence needed to show how foul a mood he woke up in.

You wouldn't find its mechanical remains inside his room. It's four stories below in small pieces, lying deserted on the cement sidewalk, where the non-morning teen had tossed it out of his window.

But oh well, at least he'd get a free lunch made by Keiko herself. That was what he was looking forward to and got him through the first horrible periods.

He finally managed to drag himself out of bed, having to stumble over his mom who was still in a hangover from her late partying and slowly walked his way to school, yawning all the way. He ignored the scuttling of his fellow classmates and their quiet whispers as he passed them. He was too tired to yell at them today, but hey tomorrow was another day to improve upon his bad-boy rep.

His first few classes were a blur, mainly because he was asleep at his desk but in his defense these teachers were known to be boring. Neither they nor other students sitting next to him even tried to wake him up. The teachers were very surprised that he even decided to show up and the students were too scared of him to even want to wake him up.

So, as the rest of the class learned about geometry and other mathematical stuff ( yeah, very descriptive aren't I? ) Yusuke's soft snoring could be heard coming from his desk all the way in the back. The teacher and students ignored him.

When the bell rang, Yusuke was still dreaming pleasant peaceful dreams. With his eyes closed and head resting on his arms the usual air of hostility wasn't there. So, the teacher worked up the courage to poke the sleepy teen with his metal pointer. The new teacher had already heard the rumors regarding this particular student and sincerely hoped that he wouldn't regret waking up the toughest fighter in town.

"Ummm, Uremeshi wake up. It's time for your next class. Uremeshi?"

The teacher poked the teen's shoulder a few times to see if he was moving any time soon. His voice was a bit nervous; the poor teacher never had someone fall asleep in his class before. He had so far only taught 2nd graders, and thought teaching high schoolers would be an interesting challenge.

"Huh? What?"- Yusuke said, a bit hazy from his doze. But after rubbing his eyes and a stretch that sent the teacher ducking to miss the flying arm sent his way, our spirit detective was ready to meet his Keiko for lunch.

So, as he made his way unhurriedly to the lunchroom, a path that led him down a hall, down a flight of stairs and just as he was about to reach his destination, a familiar sound was heard. The sound of a painful slap that he knew only one person in the world could ever make, since it was he who was usually at the receiving end of it.

Chocolate eyes went ablaze, and knuckles popped as two previously unoccupied hands balled into a fist. There was only one way to get Keiko angry enough to actually make her hit someone, and that would be to put "undesired attention" upon her. And only one person was allowed to do that to her, and that one person was going to beat the living hell (or if you want, enter your own colorful language into this sentence, right about now) out of the people provoking his Keiko into physical violence.

* * *

After the slap, a shriek of surprise and pain was heard along the hallways of this high school. Not even a second later a blur of green blew down the hall following the sounds of distress. 

Running footsteps were heard and one of the hooligans found himself bleeding in the nose and doubled over on the floor, shock clearly evident in his now bruised face, which was turning into interesting shades of purplish color by the minute.

"Nani?!" –came the group leader's reply. He did not see how his lackey had been beaten up. But then his eyes laid themselves upon the angry teen that was currently aiming another vicious kick to the guy's gut, simultaneously yelling out many crude comments at the boy already on the floor.

-Gulp- went the little gang, as they realized who it was.

Only one boy in the history of their High School ever wore a green uniform and had his hair gelled like that. Plus, he didn't even need a gang or followers to do his dirty work. He found joy in hearing those that pissed him off for the day scream in agony as he repeatedly punches them in the stomach. Well, at least that's what everyone says.

"What do we have here?!" –Yusuke asked, trying to appear calm. He stepped over the whimpering boy and glared at the rest of them. He just remembered that Keiko didn't really like watching him beat up worthless trash like them. But hey, he loves the girl, so he'll just break all their bones after school in the schoolyard. That is after he walks her home.

"Just talking to my girlfriend here, that's all." – said one of the guys, pointing at Keiko who was now located at the bottom of the steps, cradling her ankle.

(He is really asking for it, isn't he?)

Keiko blushed when her boyfriend's eyes bored into her own. She winced at the other boy's comment, already knowing what Yusuke would want to do to him. She felt sorry for him because even she couldn't stop Yusuke every time he wanted to get involved in a school fight. But that was a part of his personality that she had fallen in love with, and besides he never hurt them too badly. They always came into school a week later in crutches or slings, sometimes a combination of both. ( that doesn't sound like our Keiko-chan, but oh well )

Uremeshi began to see red as he registered what the boy just said, and the fact that Keiko was at the bottom of the stairwell, injured.

Y- His! What the #(&!! He hurt her too! I am going to ...( please feel free to use your imaginations, as to what Yusuke would like to do to this group of particularly annoying boys. I know what I'd like to do! - )...... grrr!-Y

Yusuke didn't even bother to finish that thought as he took a menacing step forward. His annoyance grew as the boys took a step back.

In a low cold whisper, Yusuke lowers his head, so they couldn't see the emotions in his eyes. He says: "That's funny because since the last time I checked, she's MY GIRLFRIEND." Raising his head, they saw that his eyes had narrowed dangerously as he spat out the last part, raising his voice showing the cowering boys that he meant business.

Keiko only reaffirmed this as she whispered "Yusuke-kun."

Uh-oh, went the previous bullies. As they finally recognized whom the girl they had with them was.

* * *

Here is the clipping of last week's gossip column from Keiko and Yusuke's high school (as if they'd actually have this, but work with me here, this is the unofficial gossip column that some student posts online and lots of the student population reads, k? 

PS. You can skip this part and come back, if you can't wait to see what's going on with Jade & Kurama, they're down there somewhere. This part is just what Yusuke's & Keiko's peers see in their relationship. )

Yusuke Uremeshi is now officially going out with the top and arguably the most admired female student Kieko Ukimira. As everyone knows Yusuke Uremeshi is the most dangerous teenage boy in the school. With his trademark green outfit and gelled back hair, it is a wonder if you miss him. But considering his faulty attendance record, it is rare to see him for a whole day of school, anyway.

But Ukimira is very different, and this reporter just had to ask why in the world would a girl with such a bright future do this to herself? And when confronted with this question, Keiko Ukimira, our school's brightest pupil simply said that her private life was none of our business. With a beautiful face and figure and not lacking in the brains department, it is no wonder why any one is attracted to her.

When asked why Ukimira would do such a thing, close friends say it was a real shock and they speculate, as well as the many male admirers whom Keiko had turned down, that she was forced into this relationship and is suffering from it. It is believed by many that this relationship is very damaging for our Keiko-chan, both physically and mentally. It is quite admirable that Miss Ukimira's grades have so far not been affected.

We here at Gossip for U! did not think it prudent to ask Yusuke Uremeshi on his side of the story.

This statement of their coupling is fully backed by strong evidence as the two in question have been seen together at many school functions that Ukimira had helped organized. It is highly suspected that Ukimira has enough control over Uremeshi to be able to drag him along to attend such school revelry, like the Valentine's Day dance, the Sakura Blossom festival, the Christmas Dance and a whole lot more. As these snapshots shown here indicate, Yusuke Uremeshi seems to hold our Keiko-chan on a short leash.

(The pictures provided in this article show them dancing, holding hands and basically enjoying each others company in the background of other pictures; because Yusuke would never ever stand still for a gossip column to take a picture of him & Keiko. It also shows him not allowing any other guys to approach Keiko. You can see Yusuke raising his fist at any and all guys looking at Keiko in a more than friendly way, while Keiko's back is turned and then the cowards run away, before Keiko even noticed they were there.)

It is even suspected that the recent spike in school fights with many injured students being sent to the nearby hospital is partially due to the fact that this pair is now official. The latest incidents have reportedly involved school bad boy, Yusuke Uremeshi, and an undisclosed number of other male students, who would not comment on what happened.

But eyewitness accounts all have the same story. The boys were somehow deemed threatening to Keiko by her boyfriend and swiftly dealt with. Most of them receive stitches or casts from the doctors of Tokyo Adventist Hospital. These doctors say that the wounds inflicted on these young men are all very similar and point to the same culprit; someone with a lot of strength and the will to use it. When asked who did this to them, the victims lying on the hospital beds, all decided it was in their best interests not to comment.

So, here you have it, the latest gossip from Sarayashiki High. Remember, gossip can't really hurt; they're only a few words. So, if you have anything to say, feel free to email us your story. Till next time, ja ne!

PS. Remember to have a shred of proof to base your story on. : )

When Yusuke found out about this article, he did not know whether to track the writer down and beat him up and destroy his computer; or beat up all the people throwing him dirty looks and Keiko looks of sympathy.

(Hmm, decisions decisions. Or, he could've did both! : ) )

* * *

Yusuke couldn't help but smirk as the usual beads of sweat began to form on the low lives' brows. He cracked his knuckles in front of them threateningly, knowing that they were already half-scared witless.

"So, what will it be boys?"- Yusuke asked, a devilish smile on his face. A part of him really wanted to fight them right here and now, but the other side told him to get Keiko out of the way first. And listening to his more rational side, Yusuke tried to do just that.

"W-w-w-we'rre r-r-re-real-ly s-s-s-so-sorr-ry for the mis-un-unde-understanding here, Mr. Uremeshi."

"W-w-we'llll ju-jus-jusst b-bee g-g-go-ing n-n-n-ow."

And with that the stuttering boys, high tailed it down the stairs, hoping that they wouldn't end up in the hospital this afternoon or the next. But what made their situation worse was that when they were pushing each other down the stairs to get as far away as possible, they made the mistake of stepping onto Keiko-chan's already injured ankle, causing her to shriek in surprise. The boys saw and heard this. And decided to run for their lives; for they knew that they had all just shortened it by a few years. Yusuke Uremeshi was going to get them.

"Keiko!" he yells.

He jumps down the stairs that were separating them. He took a last glance at the group of boys who were running out the door at the moment. It was no matter, he already memorized their faces and soon not even their own mothers would be able to recognize them, not after Yusuke was finished.

(Hahaha, go Yusuke! Baka teenage boys, they shouldn't have picked on the girlfriend of a fist-happy spirit detective!)

"Are you ok?"- His normally glaring eyes softened as he brushed away a few strands of hair that fell onto Keiko's face. "What did they do to you?"

"I tripped down the stairs when I tried to get away from them."

The image of one of them holding her chin popped up in her mind, and Keiko couldn't help but put her hand to her cheek, reaffirming that the undesired contact was gone. Yusuke noticed this, heck he is a detective after all, and he also noted that her chin was slightly redder than the other parts of Keiko's perfectly smooth face. It was as if pressure had been applied there. He stored this information for later, as in after school where there was no Keiko around to stop him from pounding those bakas to the cold hard cement ground.

"And I think I sprained my ankle."- she placed a small ivory hand above her ankle, that was already red and starting to swell.

It was simply amazing how well Yusuke was taking this. Normally he would have blown up at the sight of Keiko being injured, but let's just say he's gotten more mature and understood that the most important thing at the moment was to take care of Keiko.

"Come on." Here, the teen squatted down so the wounded girl could climb onto his back.

At first Keiko blinked and then blinked again, finally understanding why her boyfriend was doing that. She smiled and accepted. But not before Yusuke commented with his usual impatience, "Hurry it up!"

So, as they raced along the halls, Yusuke screaming "Move it! Move it! Out of my way!"

Keiko simply buried her head into the green material of his school uniform, blushing and at the same time, trying to ignore her sprained ankle.

Other students had to jump out of the way of the speeding piggybacking teen. Question marks hanging over their heads, as some still had no idea where the trail of dust had come from. But hey this was Sarayashiki High where odd things have been happening since three certain students were admitted in; it wasn't that weird, so back to work they went.

"Darn-it! (Again insert the words Yusuke would actually use, but I would never type, this is PG13 right? ) Why won't they open the &%#ing door!?"

No one answered Yusuke as he continued to pound on the metal door of the nurse's office with his foot. Within seconds of no reply, the door came crashing down, with one well-aimed kick by the teen. Yet, no one was inside as he stepped over the glass and broken pieces of metal, only a note flew down onto his face, as if it came out of no where and fate had decided to drop it on him.

"Out to lunch" the note read, and soon a string of Japanese street words were heard, making the other occupant of the room chastise her carrier's choice of words.

"Yusuke we're still in school! Don't say such things!"

"Keiko, you're hurt, the nurse isn't here, no one else can help. And you expect me not to swear?!"- He aimed a kick to a green trashcan, leaving it hopelessly unusable.

His mood didn't improve when Keiko involuntarily made a hiss of pain as her sprained ankle increased its level of discomfort. Scowling, he looked around the office for something to lessen the agony Keiko was in. He found nothing, but then an idea came to him.

"Well, I was planning on cutting after lunch anyway."- he mutters. But Keiko had heard him.

"Yusuke! Now where are we going!?"- Keiko admonished and questioned from Yusuke's back

"To get you healed. Now shut up and rest."- said by the teen as he made his way to his destination.

"Demo, we have to tell a teacher first and sign out and get permission to l...."-before she could even finish her sentence, Keiko found herself in a public street, turning around she stared at the entrance of her school as it became smaller by the second.

"Yusuke!" – Her boyfriend's name came out as a yell, she was full aware of what number of school rules they were breaking in the process.

The boy decided to ignore her protests and instead concentrated on weaving through the congested streets of Tokyo to get to the place where he knew Keiko could get treated for her sprain. He quickened his jumps and running as the main entrance of Tokyo's Adventist Hospital came into view.

* * *

"Ow!" -Came a loud outburst. But it was hardly heard beneath the piercing and shrill sirens of the vehicle the complainer was riding in.

"I know it hurts sweety, but try not to move around. And do take your hands away from your eyes, so I can get a better look. I had to spray them with this (here, the female paramedic shakes a bottle of very strong antibacterial solution in front of the girl currently sitting in the fast moving ambulance.) or else you'll get an infection. At least, you two did a good job on washing all the acid off. Now, stay still, we have to do this as many times as possible before we get to the ER."

J- Whaaaatttt??????!!!! That stuff seriously stings! And now my eyes actually hurt! By the time I get to the hospital I'll really need medical attention. -J

Jade couldn't help but wince as Aneko Higurashi ( first name means older sister, and no this is not a crossover fic with Inuyasha. I just borrowed the last name) the aging paramedic leaned toward her again to administer a second dosage. Even though the horse talisman power ensured that there would be no lasting damage to Aneko's kindly administrations, the spray hurt like hell for the first few seconds it was applied. It took very little time for the healing power of the horse talisman to work and make any physical discomfort disappear, but those few seconds were still painful to bear.

J- Whose bright idea was it to focus the spell on my eyes?.....(time goes tick-tock-tick-tock)...Darnit! It was mine. Next time, I am so going to think more about the consequences before I do another spell. Well, on the bright side at least I got used to the pain (referring to the spray, that is now being forced into her eyes yet again) and the spell did work! Too bad about its side affects, but oh well, every spell had its tweaks. It was still worth it to cast. -J

Though the teen was getting used to the burning sensations the bottle in Aneko's hand left in her eyes, the patient couldn't help but clench her hands into fists, readying her body for the next assault. However, one of her hands lost some of its tension, when something smooth and warm enveloped it.

If Jade could've looked down, she would have seen the larger hand of the only other person in the back of the ambulance lightly grasp hers in a comforting gesture. But since she was currently being forced to endure another set of eye drops, she didn't see the friendly supporting gesture. Yet, it should be noted that this kind act didn't go unnoticed.

Like a small grape vine budding in the warmth of the sun, a far off look grew in the eyes of a certain boy. Looking on as his houseguest set her jaw firm for the next stinging application from Mrs.Aneko's bottle, the distant look faded a little as he couldn't help but admire the girl's will.

K- She is so strong to be able to cope with this entire ordeal. Most girls would have already had a nervous breakdown.-K

Before replying Youko took a small sniff, as if to say to his counterpart that his comment was absolutely obvious.

Youko- Crying is for the weak Kurama. Jade is not weak.-Youko

Yokuo's tone caused a tiny mental smile to form, as Kurama plainly saw that the aged demon had become attracted and defensive over a human girl in the short period of time that she had stayed in their world.

K-I see her spell impressed you.-K

Youko- I was impressed, as you were too. Her abilities are part of what makes her such a treasure.

(Youko, sensing a protest over the words just used, more specifically "treasure" about to come out from Shuuichi, continued.)

Yokuo- Do not lie. She is quite a jewel. Whether you admit it to yourself or not, I already know the true value of what I see. And I Really like what I see. -Youko

A mental groan rises from his human half; Kurama really couldn't take any more of Yokuo's comments regarding a certain chi wizard. So, to take a break from this trying conversation, the redhead allowed himself to drift back to the moments before that led up to Jade's torture with a bottle of anti-infection spray.

-Flashback-

-The forbidden Spell-

Knowing they only had seconds to think up of a plan, Jade chewed the bottom of her lip, her mind racing on what to do next. Sitting on the examining table (the thing they have in both the doctor's & nurse's office at school, its like a bed and they make u sit/lay on it to check if your ok. It has this white paper sheet that covers it. I hope you guys get what I'm describing here) with his back hunched over, Kurama bent his head and he too tried to find a solution. But unlike Jade who could spend all her attention on the task at hand, he had to deal with the distraction of having an active demon inside of him. And that extra personality wasn't exactly concentrating on finding an answer to the current problem.

Youko- Someone will pay for this. -Youko commented as he looks at Jade's new and already ruined uniform, out of the corner of an amberish & greenish eye. Pictures of what should happen to the one who had tried to hurt Jade flashed in Kurama's and Youko's shared mind. Youko could be very vengeful when he wanted to.

K-Youko, you know that is impossible and it was most likely a human. We can not kill a human.-K Sighing, the redhead clenched and unclenched his fists. He too felt the desire for revenge, but it would have to wait, for now.

Youko- Kurama, we can not let this incident slide. And I did not say to kill the culprit, I advise slow torture. –Youko says, smirking at his unpleasant thoughts.

K-I agree that something must be done to insure this will never happen again. Demo, we differ on how to remedy this problem. Do you not think that we should first find a way to hide Jade's powers before every student and faculty member becomes suspicious?-K

Youko, with an incontent growl, that vibrated the walls of Kurama's mind, blinked his amber eyes and let his shoulders relax. A sign that meant, he had agreed with the half demon's statement.

Youko- For now.- Youko stated.

The corner of Kurama's mouth turned down as he recognized Youko's tone of voice. The fox demon had always used it when the host and demon had disagreed. In these situations where such a tone was used, Youko gave into the Kurama's / Shuichhi's wishes at first. But later on through the skillful art of manipulation and the use of centuries of old wisdom and experience, Youko won out in the end.

It took some self-control on his part not to berate his other half for his less than co-operative behavior. Kurama didn't want to worry over what Youko would try to do once his defenses went down. The red head was sincerely hoping that a repeat of last night would not be happening again. He was simply relieved that no one, especially this room's other occupant, had noticed what had passed beneath yesterday night's full moon. The image of what had happened put Kurama straight into blushing mode.

"Are you alright?"-Jade asked, noticing that her host had turned his hair color and for no apparent reason.

Fingering his collar, he smiled at her and said, "Yes, I'm fine. But have you thought up of what to do yet?"

A bright smile spread across her face and her gold eyes lighted up.

"Of course!"- she clapped her hands in excitement. "I'm so happy that this happened or else I would really have no use for this spell and Uncle said he'd ground me for life if I ever used it again." Here she smiled, and said "But what he doesn't know, won't hurt him. Right?"

Her eyes rested on Kurama wanting his opinion, but instead of a nod of approval, there was a small frown of growing uneasiness.

"Why would your Uncle forbid you to cast this spell?"

If it had been spring, the chirps of crickets would have been heard. However, it wasn't spring, there were no crickets and the resulting silence between a stern redhead and a fidgeting girl was deafening.

This is how Jade looks like: -- and she's shuffling her feet against the shiny blue tiled floor of the nurse's office.

"Jade?"

Kurama's no-nonsense tone of voice reminded the one being questioned of her uncle Jackie and his usual disapproval over her impulsive actions. The way this single word was uttered also caused the hair on the back of the girl's neck to rise. It was slightly deeper and more echoic than normal, as if two voices were speaking at the same time. But knowing that she had better things to concentrate on, the girl decided to add this oddity to the list of things to question Youko/ Kurama about latter.

"Umm, he had his reasons, but don't worry." She smiled and waved her hands to calm the over reactive kitsune.

The frown only deepened. And a mini glare of distrust was added.

Rubbing a hand on the back of her head, Jade started to feel like she was being interrogated. She hated that feeling and decided to put an end to her discomfort.

"Well, do you have any ideas on how to trick everyone into believing that I'm dying from pain right now?"

"Not at this moment, but..."

But before he could finish his sentence Jade said "Great! Now move back a little, I wouldn't want you to get in the way."

And here the petite Asian girl pushed the red head a few more inches back with a simple blink of her golden eyes, utilizing the rooster talisman power that she now had in her. Taken by surprise, Kurama and Youko could only watch as a barrier was created and cut them off from Jade.

An index finger lightly pressed against the glowing blue shield and this ex-thief decided he could get through but didn't want to risk the danger of interrupting a spell being casted. So, all they could do was lean back and watch.

My wish, my will is to be seen with this image in my mind

Gone is the face, and body in the mirror

In its place

an illusion

Like my own,

But different

Now bearing scars

of acid and pain

Along my eyes, focus this chimera

And make others see what I want them to see.

She repeated this, switching from English, to Russian and Dutch. After each repetition her spirit energy would rise, as if it were being summoned and she began to shape it into folds, like a veil being draped across her whole body.

A delicate red eyebrow is raised; neither side of the fox had known that Jade knew how to manipulate her chi and what was the reason why her uncles didn't want her to perform this spell again? Knowing Jade, there probably was a very good reason that led to this ban on this particular spell. But then again, Jade was no pushover when it came to anything. She was practicing magic before she even reached 4 feet in height, Kurama trusted her to know the consequences of her actions. But he couldn't deny the fact that Jade would overlook dire consequences if she felt the need to act.

His lips began to turn into a small frown yet again. He sincerely hoped that nothing too drastic and regretful would happen.

For this spell was like none other that this 1,000 plus ( how old is Youko? Well, in this story he's older than 1,000) fox had seen before. Even though he was no expert in chi magic, he at least knew that chi magic usually meant using one's own energy to help boost the power and effects of spells that the wizard casts. ( made that up)

And he had thought that chi wizards only practiced Chinese magic, not a mixture of European magic. For what Jade had just done, was definitely of European origin. If the three languages that the spell was cast in was not a big enough clue, the pentagram that Jade was now drawing in the air, with her finger, was a symbol of Western magic.

With her index finger that glowed softly from her concentrated chi, Jade drew out the pentagram into the air in front of her. It was big enough for her to walk through, which was the point. She shivered slightly, remembering the uncomfortable feeling of walking through the floating shape that she had created. It was as if for a few seconds that she stopped breathing and a layer of tight plastic energy went around her entire body, giving a more defined shape to the veils of chi that Jade had drawn around her beforehand. The purpose of the pentagram was to hold in place the chi veils that flowed softly around her.

J- Well, might as well stop stalling and get it over with. –J

So, with a big intake of air, she closed her eyes and walked through the highly magically charged figure.

Tensing his muscles as the blue barrier faded away, Kurama walked the small distance that had separated him from Jade. Standing in front of the girl as she completed the last few steps of her spell, he was pretty surprised as she stumbled the first few steps she took. But to his disappointment, the agile Jade caught herself before she fell and before Kurama could get a chance to catch her in his arms. What also shocked him besides her initial & unusual awkwardness was the state of her face.

Instead of the youthful and in his opinion flawless face ( if she only knew what he was thinking....i wonder what she would do hehehe) was the countenance of a disaster survivor.

Shiny and bloody, Kurama could not help but make a sharp and small gasp. The redhead had expected to see an illusion, but even he was rather impressed that Jade nailed down the tiniest of details to make the magical disguise seem all the more real.

Not an inch of skin surrounding her eyes was spared from the effects of the detrimental chemical, and her eyes, her once golden eyes were in a gruesome mess. Looking into them, Kurama had to remind himself that he was looking into an illusion, but the repetition of this fact didn't stop the small tremble in his hands or the increase of the speed of his heart. Youko remained silent, blocking all his emotions from his other half.

Red, red was the only color left in her eyes. Only red and shades of red remained, where there once was the brilliant color of gold. As her scorched eyelids came down when she blinked, a trickle of imaginary blood trailed down her smooth cheek.

Lifting a finger, he caught the bead of blood and again Jade's skills as a wizard surpassed his expectations. Not only could he see it, but Kurama heard it drop off her cheek onto his waiting finger, he felt the blood on his fingertip and even smelled it.

His sensitive nose picked up the unique tang of freshly spilled blood. The scent only a seasoned warrior or surgeon would have recognized, ran through the space of the room with a speed not unlike the rapid spread of disease and maladies, permeating to every corner of the room. The kitsune grimaced as he inhaled the distinctive odor of a recent flesh wound opened to the air.

Biting her lips, Jade asks: "Do you think this is realistic enough?" The scared remains of her bright eyes swept the room, looking for a mirror to inspect her handy work.

To answer, he leaned his face so close to hers that their noses touched. And as expected the spirited and anti-touching-with-guys-and-especially-demons girl frowned. But sadly before she could let out a scathing remark that would have been full of Jade-like attitude, the demon put a finger to her mouth, making a shhssshing noise at the same time. Shining with annoyance, Jade's eyes glared up at him. But as she looked into his eyes, she wasn't prepared for what was in those dark green/ amber pools.

Guilt and fear ran rampant through the bi-color eyes. But for her life, she couldn't understand why.

Youko- There are more humans coming. We'd best do our part, as Jade has played hers out so very well. – Youko

K-Agreed-K

And without any warning or hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her waist and with one swift motion, got her into his arms bridal style. Surprised, Jade could only blink for a moment, but that moment passed very quickly. Before the beginnings of what sounded like: "What the hel..?!!" parted her lips, a ripping sound was heard and she found a red jagged cloth draped across her eyes and being pressed down rather firmly.

"What gives?!"

In a whisper, "Hush, Jade." Those were the words that Kurama could say as the door to the room they were in was thrown open by a frantic Misako and some fellow high school students.

Misako- "Minamino-san! Is Jade...?"

The question stopped before it was even made, for according to the worried girl's eyes and duller human sense of smell, the fabric that Jade was now pressing into her eyes, was red not only because it was dyed that way, but because the red of blood had completely drenched it through.

Misako had to swallow a scream, but while she was regaining her composure, Kurama posed a very important question.

"Has the ambulance arrived yet?"

"Yes."- the other exchange student replied a bit breathily, for it was the first time that she had seen so much blood outside of her nightmares.

"Its at the main entrance right now." –the other students chorus in, saying that he should hurry.

Nodding his thanks, the boy speeds down the hall, ready to face whatever was coming next. He was not looking forward to dozens of questions about how this had happened and all the paperwork that would follow. But for the girl in his arms and to lessen the painful guilt growing in his heart, he would do it all.

Scene change within a flashback- (is that even allowed?) In the ambulance

"Oh, dear! You poor girl. Sit right down and you back there. Are you her boyfriend?"

Aneko asked. She hadn't flinched at the sight of Jade's wounds nor had she hesitated to begin a rapid cleaning of them. Instead, with the skill that only comes to the experienced, the wise grandmother of three pursed her lips and started to cleanse her charge's injuries.

A blushing Kurama: "Annoo, ummm...." --;

Youko- She will be soon enough-Youko

K-Sigh, you never give up do you?-K

Youko: mental smirking ( don't you think he's so nice to look at when he smirks : ) )

"He definitely is Not in any way romantically involved with me."

J- Nor will he ever be! The day I will ever date a demon, knowingly and voluntarily is the day pigs fly. –J

"Why would it matter if he was?"

Though a little bit taken back by Jade's clear out denial and the fact that she was even able to talk right after having her eyes practically scorched out, the EMT replied: "No one but family and girlfriends/boyfriends are allowed to accompany the emergency patient in an ambulance."

"I'm here host while she's in Japan. She has no one else here."

"Ok then I guess you better stick to her."

"Don't worry. I won't let Jade out of my sight again."- The redhead promises to the EMT in a serious voice showing he meant it.

J- That's what I'm afraid of. ;p –J

"Mmm-hmm" Clearly, Aneko wasn't really paying attention to what he just said, for she just began examining Jade's injuries with a critical and experienced eye. Frowning at what she found, Mrs. Higurashi put all her attention on her patient. Allowing Kurama to watch in silence, well temporary silence as Youko just didn't feel like leaving his human side any time to be alone.

-End flashback-

* * *

"OOOYYYY! I need some help here!"- Yusuke yelled as his patience for today had ran out. It was just his luck that he chose to come here when there seemed to be some emergency from another high school, a fire and a series of car crashes. The entrance that he came through led him to a hallway crowded with people and some survivors from the different disasters. .

After waiting for 5 seconds, Yusuke's eyes twitched. No one noticed him. Doctors and nurses were running around, all intent in the care for their own patients. And yet, here was Keiko still suffering on his back. Sure she wasn't bleeding or burnt all over, or as he glanced around again, scorched with acid, but she was Keiko and She was hurt. So, he grabbed the nearest person in a lab coat wearing a stethoscope and got him to help Keiko.

A few well chosen words, a practiced glare that would make Hiei proud and some threatening gestures got the message across as the nervous doctor pointed the angry teen toward the East wing, 4th floor, where they treated minor injuries and had the specialist doctors. The doctor also took the time to inform Yusuke who was currently sprinting away in an Easternly direction that this section was the ER and doctors do not have time to deal with non-life threatening cases like that a mere twisted ankle.

It was a good thing Yusuke was not paying attention to the attitude the young doctor was giving him.

But ever the good girl, Keiko yelled out a quick "Arigatou!"- to the doctor as Yusuke carried her to be treated. Craning her head back to see the kind doctor (who was still readjusting his tie and getting over the fact that someone that scrawny looking could actually posses such a strong grip) one last time, and then she saw a flash of red; red hair to be exact. But it was only for a second before a doctor and some nurses crowded around a new ambulance arrival, blocking her view.

Keiko- "Kurama?"- she whispered this question to herself, unsure if that was indeed his red hair. She shook her head, what were the odds that Kurama would be here? But then again, what were the odds of someone else having the same exact crimson hair color as her fox friend's.

Sighing, Keiko turned her attention back to her boyfriend as he decided not to wait for the elevator and ran up the stairs instead. He knew that it would take forever for the elevator to get to him and he trusted his speed to be faster than the said machine.

* * *

These are nurses, shouldn't they know not to crowd around?

Youko shrugged: We always have that effect on humans, especially the women. I guess they can't help but to be attracted to us. -Youko said nonchalantly, not at all disturbed by the showers of attention these humans were giving to them.

Muttering and shaking his head, kurama wondered at how self-centered kitsunes could be at times.

Whereas Youko in a cooly says: "I was merely stating the truth." Earning him a weak smile from Kurama.

While Kurama was off talking to his other half, Jade was being poked and prodded by the hospital's staff. Since she was still play acting, with a part of Shuuichi's school uniform draped across her eyes, she couldn't see much. Add in the fact that all the doctors were speaking in Japanese and in such frantic tones of voice, Jade couldn't help but feel a bit nervous.

J- sigh, and yet another reason why I had better start cracking at some translation books. -J

But ever loving to play the role of the knight, in this case, kitsune in shining armor, Kurama came to the rescue. And this time, Jade had no complaints.

Speaking in Japanese kurama got rid of the nurses who were unnecessarily close to him.

But seeing that these nurses were young and obviously not blind to the fact that he was a total hottie, their reaction to seeing him was a natural response.

Youko smiles, as his earlier comment was just proven to be very true.

The nurses kept inquiring if Kurama was hurt in any way; they were concerned because he just came out of an ambulance. And wanting to make sure that all patients in the hospital got the best of care, all of the nurses surrounding the young high schooler immediately volunteered to watch over him personally.

He sweat-dropped with uneasiness, but valiantly maintained his cool under the lustful gazes of the college-age nurses, who all were wearing obscenely short skirts as part of their uniforms. With the skill of a veteran diplomat, Kurama got himself out of the pack of grasping young women and to the side of Jade, who was still a little bit disconcerted about the language barrier thing.

Kurama inquired as to why Jade had not been immediately rushed into an examining room and frowned a little after he was answered.

It seemed that today was a very bad day, the hospital was overflowing and at that moment there was no more rooms available at least not in the ER section. It was just very unlucky to have 3 major accidents all within the same hour of each other and all leaving people with serious injuries.

"Demo, isn't there any other room to get Jade treated? Any where else in thi senitre hospital?"-His desperate way of speaking would have rivaled Jade's stellar acting skills, for they got the response he was hoping for.

'You are right. This girl must see a qualified specialist immediately, Dr. Yasuo (name means peaceful one) there is nothing else anyone on the ER floor can do for her anyway."- The doctor answers, after taking a look at Jade for himself, completely falling under the illusion.

"Yes, but where would that be?"

"East wing, 4th floor."

A quick arigatou was made before kurama pulled Jade along into an elevator, up to the 4th floor.

"Kurama, where are we going?"

"To the 4th floor." He answered, and as the girl made a motion to remove the fabric that she covered her eyes, he stopped her.

"I think it would be wise to leave that on, at least until we can find this Dr.Yasuo."

"'K then." Leaning on her heels, and just beginning to enjoy the elevator ride Jade was not that happy when they reached their destination.

"Take my hand."

J- Like I have much of a choice-J She didn't really delight in the prospect of walking around blind and bumping into people & things.

So, taking his hand, they went off in search of this Dr.Yasuo.

It only took a few minutes before the said doctor stopped them himself, asking why they were loitering in a hospital.

Jade not knowing what he was asking, quirked up and tried to understand the dialogue between the two males. Though she had assumed Japanese would be similar to Chinese, it was hard to comprehend what was going on.

Dr.Yasuo: "What are you doing here wandering in the hallways?"

After taking a glance at his name-tag, Kurama felt a bit relieved, it was almost over.

"Excuse me, but this girl really needs your help." And Kurama launched into an explanation of how through an accident at school jade was injured, and how due to overcrowding they had been sent up here for Dr.Yasuo's expert care.

The doctor nodded in understanding and wasted no more time in talking. He led them to his office, where after an hour of assessment and medical tests, declared that though Jade had suffered a mighty shock, she would remarked ably fully recover.

But, but she would have to stay over night just in case, and her recovery would take place over a period of at least a month, if she was lucky. Medication is to be applied on her eyes, and taken daily. And one more thing, she'll have to always have bandages on her eyes for that whole month and for the next month she wont be able to go any where without proper eye-wear. Translation, sunglasses are a necessity.

Jade was given a room to stay in overnight and she wasn't very happy at that prospect, nor was she thrilled about the whole being bandaged up for a whole month. But, she was oddly tired and did not have the energy to complain.

Yawning, she was led to her room by a kind elderly nurse and helped to change into a hospital gown. (Those things are so funny looking!) 

Kurama frowned as the nurse shut the door in front of his face, completely ignoring his wishes of staying with the girl. But hey the old woman was very stern on the fact that he was not to be any where near the vicinity when a female is changing clothes.

"So, scoot!"-she had yelled at him.

So rather than fight a useless battle, Kurama memorized Jade's room number and decided that he needed some fresh air.

* * *

Rooftop:

On the top of the hospital, Kurama looked down at the city, lost in his own thoughts until he sensed another demon's presence, an ice demon to be exact.

"Touya, what brings you here?"

"A message from Koenma, that concerns both you and Jade"

Curious, Kurama looked into his blue eyes and waited, not even having to voice the unsaid question.

"He wants you to teach Jade in learning how to hide her spirit energy."

"I see. Well, that shouldn't be too hard... She is a fast learner when she puts her mind to it... Matte! I am not sure if this will meet her approval."

For as he had just finished his job, Touya was about to take his leave.

"Douste?" -(Why in Japanese.)

"Well, she still doesn't completely trust me, and she does not like Youko."

Youko- I head that Kurama. And I'll be working on it, with your help of course.

If he hadn't been so concentrating on talking to Touya, Kurama would have anime falled at the stubbornness of Youko's pursuit.

"You two seem very close together already."- His tone was guarded, and his eyes closed.

"Trust me, she does not see us as friends, let alone a teacher."

Touya's eyes opened to look at Kurama closely. He said in a cold indifferent voice: "Then why is her scent all over you?" a note of accusation created by this question hung in the air, raising the tension level.

Kurama averted his eyes from Touya's blue ones.

This one action supported the ice demon's growing suspicions.

Kurama was secretly proud that at least he had managed to keep his face as calm as possible without blushing in front of the oddly behaving ice demon.

(Kurama thought to himself, that he had blushed more times these past 24 hours than he had in his entire 16 years of life and including Youko's.)

Keeping a composed and serene outer appearance was a feat that was made harder to do because Youko took the opportunity to run through his mind what exactly happened on Jade's first stay in their world.

-Flashback- (wow, there are a lot of flashbacks in this chapter, is it getting confusing?)

After making sure that Kurama had taken care of the shivering Jade, Youko receded into the depths of Kurama's mind to think. And tonight's agenda was: How to get a certain stubborn chi wizard to like him, well more than like, adore him. This was going to be harder to do than Youko had first thought it would be. For as with any problem, the thief demon recalled from memory all he knew about the task at hand, and this time the subject was chi wizards.

Chi wizards in this world were more commonly known as demon hunters and dark arts executioners. Basically to the humans, they were the good guys. To the demons, chi wizards were humans that you generally avoided or tried to avoid and the consequences of meeting one was usually death. But lucky for the demons, there weren't that many chi wizards around. There were very very few hereditary families that were all chi wizards, and they were pretty ruthless when it came to dealing with demons. Chi wizard here, were definitely not weaklings.

Demo ( Japanese word for but), the chi wizards of Jade's world seem to be even stronger than those in this world. After all, you can't be a wimp if you've defeated the 9 immortal demons that took over the planet. And don't forget to mention the fact that those demons had to defeat all the other demons and evildoers to get at the top. The 9 immortal demons (was it 9? Was Shendu and his siblings immortal?) practically drove every other demon species and weaker demonic subspecies (for example, vampires and werewolves) that weren't part of their family into extinction.

So, Youko decided, the best and safest way to win a chi wizard's heart is to earn her trust and start from there. Plus, make sure you do nothing to provoke such a chi wizard into trying to kill you. ( Following, is probably not true according to the anime YYH )

He still remembered the strength and hatred emanating from the chi wizard that had forced him to seek refuge in a human body. A tiny malicious smile formed on the fox demon's lip, for he remembered that day very well. That particular chi wizard had been the strongest ever in this world and had earned a reputation as the Executioner. He had tracked the fox demon Youko Kurama for many months and had every intention to put an end to Youko's thievery. By getting rid of Youko he would also be enhancing his reputation among demons. Soon, all demons would have quaked at the mere mention of this chi wizard's name, Fai Chao Sheng ( Chinese names means brilliant light, great one, and victory)

Youko's tenacious opponent had succeeded in greatly weakening the infamous demon to such an extent that his spirit had been driven to find a new body. However, Youko was still alive, while the wizard had died. The strain of his fight against Youko and the drain of complex spells had killed the willful wizard.

But back to the matter at hand, befriending Jade. Yet, the idea of becoming friends with Jade was not very appealing and to do that would take quite a long time; since everyone with eyes or ears would already know that Jade wasn't very into the idea of becoming friends with a demon. And time was as cliché as it sounded, of the essence. There really was no telling when Jade's uncles would come to her rescue.

Stopping in mid thought, Youko didn't quite agree at his own choice of words. Rescue? From who? He certainly meant no harm to her. Well, not the usual, "I'm a demon and you're a human so bow down or I will kill/eat you" kind of harm. But rather "Let's get to know each other and as soon as possible go straight into dating. Oh and do ignore the warning bells sounding off in your head and the advice of your demon-hating family." That kind of attitude wasn't harmful, but Youko was pretty sure that her over-reactive uncles would stop at nothing to get Jade back and they would redouble their efforts, once they found out that their dear little Jade Chan had gained a demon admirer.

Youko- Hhhhhmmmmm, all the more reason to hasten his already obvious approaches and try to gain her trust.-Youko

Youko- Demo, the trusting part I can start working on tomorrow.- (Insert evil grin by Youko) Youko thought to himself as he felt his other half fall deep asleep. Smiling and flashing his fangs in the blackness of Kurama's sleeping mind Youko began to activate the little charm he had placed around Jade's neck.

In the room across the hall, the shadows of the night that had claimed the area surrounding a sleeping petite figure receded as an otherworldly light blazed from the occupant's neck. A twin flame shined from across the hall, as the boy with locks of crimson slowly sat upright on his bed. He took a necklace out from a chest pocket and smiled. Truth be told, he had never used this kind of tactic before, but he had already calculated all the risks involved and decided that in the end, everything would fall in place exactly the way he wanted it to be.

So, as he slid across the hall to the open door of his guest, stepped into the room and leaned against the wall, he knew exactly what he was doing. Part of him couldn't wait until his human side found out what he was about to do. Kurama's shocked face would be priceless.

Chuckling, he shifted into his fox form, and elegantly jumped onto the soft bed. He curled next to her, and promptly joined her in their shared dream.

-Fast forward a few hours-

As Jade and Youko were sleeping both in their dreams and in reality, a third party was just awakening.

Like soft caresses from a lover's hand, the warm rays of the morning sun washed over a certain young man awakening him from his pleasant slumber. Yawning, he stretched his limbs, but as he arched his back something did not feel right.

A question mark hung in the air, as the sleepy eyed Kurama just noticed that he had nine tails attached to him at that moment.

K-Fox form? But why?-K

Still wondering, Kurama willed his body to shift back to his human form. Running a hand through his bed tousled red locks, the teen really wanted to talk to his other half. Neither could change into their fox shape without consciously doing so. Therefore, if Kurama hadn't changed shape, then it was Youko who forced the change of appearance onto both of them. And knowing the sly demon, he probably did it while Kurama was sleeping. But a question was still left unanswered. Why?

And then the answer presented itself to Kurama, in the form of a small arm that placed itself around his waist. His heart practically stopped when he finally grasped whose arm and now whose face was pressed against his back.

Here is the exact order in which the shocked young man's face changed as realization dawned upon him: K-Nani? A arm?-K As he looked down toward his waist:

0.o ??? 0.0! o"#$?(&!!!!!"

Without delay, Kurama ran through the 4step process of denial.

First, he was confused, then he could only look down at the arm, questions of how in the world can this be happening blowing like a tornado in his head. In the third step, his eyes became like wide green tennis balls, a part of his mind wishing that this were only a dream. The final step is characterized by: complete acceptance, a small nosebleed from the immense shock, dazed eyes and then the release of anger through very well chosen words aimed at another person to blame. The one, who goes through this process, might also run away while undergoing any of these steps, so as to avoid reality.

The poor traumatized teen, rolled off the bed, hit his head on the corner of a nightstand (but he didn't even notice) and standing on one foot, his arms in the classic taken aback pose with his fingers twitching, he continued to gape for a few seconds like a fish out of water. The impulse to run kicked in when the still sleeping girl yawned and half opened her eyes, noticing that a large portion of warmth was not with her.

He froze and stopped breathing for few seconds until the girl closed her sleepy eyes, completely not noticing her host was in the same room.

Without further ado, Kurama ran like the wind back to his own room, quietly closed the door and quickly sank down to the floor, his head in his hands.

"Kami-sama! Youko! What is the meaning of this?!"

Evil, sadistic and pure laughing at Kurama's expense rang in his head.

Youko had rather enjoyed watching Kurama's response, and his human half had done exactly what he had expected. That look on his face was priceless. Too bad Youko didn't have a camera to capture the moment.

Youko- Why Kurama whatever do you mean?-Youko . . (hehehe)

K- When she finds out!-K

Youko- I would just love to see what she'll do to _you_ when you tell her.-Youko

No words could express the feelings of immense annoyance and exasperation that the red head was feeling toward the silver haired fox.

Youko- Exactly-Youko knew that Kurama wouldn't want to tell their houseguest what his demon half had done.

K-Were you planning this ever since she came into our world? You went into her dream didn't you? That is an invasion of privacy, Youko. And isn't our room close enough to her to let the dreamer's rose work?-K

Youko- Yes. For the best results, closer is better.-Youko

He completely ignored the point that it was an invasion of privacy.

K-This is not over Youko.-K

Kurama ended the conversation because just then his alarm clock began to ring; it was time to start the day, and fox demons chatting in your head, are not welcome. Sighing, Kurama sincerely hoped that Youko would behave himself for the remainder of the day.

-End Flashback-

(back with Touya on the roof)

Taking a deep breath, Kurama calmed himself, willing Youko to stop reminiscing and distracting him from dealing with Touya. But before the tension level could rise any further, another person stepped onto the roof.

"Fancy bumping into you guys up here."

"Yusuke."- Kurama

"What'cha guys doing here?"

"I have to be going. Remember what Koenma wants you to do Kurama."- With that said, Touya jumped off the roof and disappeared amongst the roof tops of Tokyo.

Silently glad that Touya was leaving and therefore not grilling him with those silent blue eyes, Kurama greeted Yusuke with a smile.

"He was sent to tell me to train Jade."

"Hhmpphh, figures. I can sense exactly where she is right now. You have your work cut out for you, Kurama."

"Yes, I know. But why are you here?"

"Some jerks roughed up Keiko, and she twisted her ankle. So, here I am."

"I see. Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine. Hey, why would Touya need to tell that to you on top of a hospital?"

"Jade like Keiko, was 'roughed up' by someone, and hence I accompanied her here."

"Feh, I didn't think that she would let anyone do that to her."

"She was taken by surprise and in front of many people. So, she could do nothing but play the part of damsel in distress."

Shrugging, Yusuke understands, and says apologetically, "I gotta be going. Keiko's parents want me to walk her home. C'ya"

"Goodbye."

For a few more minutes, Kurama stood on the roof and enjoyed the silence. As a soft gust of wind blew his hair, he gracefully put the playful strand of hair back in place behind his ear and made his way, hands in pockets, back to Jade to tell her the good news.

* * *

Her joyous reaction was plain and simple: "What?! I never agreed to that! I do not, and I repeat do not want a demon as my sensei!!"

A bit hurt but not surprised by her outburst of chi wizard pride, Kurama tried to get her to understand.

"Jade, the longer you remain untrained the more attention you will attract. This world is full of demons, some possibly stronger than those that you have already faced."

"I _can _defend myself Kurama."

"I know Jade, but it would be best and safer if you would just try to.."

Before he could finish his sentence, a pillow was thrown into his direction. Catching it easily, he couldn't help but shake his head and smile. Jade was such a child sometimes.

"NO means no, Kurama. Its as simple as that." She said facing him, even though she couldn't see him. A nurse was kind enough to bandage her eyes, completely blindfolding her. So, only by her ears alone, did she have a clue as to where Kurama was standing, an easy target to hit with the hospital pillow.

K-This is going to take a long time.-K

Youko- Probably. What else is to be expected from Jade-kun- Youko

K-kun?-K

END

Finally!!! This took me forever to type! Thanku, all you great reviewers who kept on reviewing wven though I haven't updated in ages!! Thankyou, thankyou. : )

Oh and by the way I would answer your review questions, that is if you had any, but my fingers are hurting. Yup, hurting a lot right now. But I do remember someone asking why are my chapters so long. Hehe, I think you all know the answer to that one now. I take forever to update! So, I put a lot of stuff into one chapter.

And way way way back, someone asked, what was up with Touya and Jade. - I'm not saying! ;p


End file.
